With Nothing Else
by Zentrodie
Summary: When people have little in their lives they cling to the small things that bring joy. Sometimes that is good while others it can lead to their downfall. For those working for Nerv, very few have much in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Well here is one of two new stories I'm starting. Still debating on either an OMG or Love Hina for the next. Have to love the start of a new story…so many venues and options to go. Hope you enjoy. Pool is in full swing and loving it.

X-X

With Nothing Else

Chapter – 1

He saw her in pain, and he piloted. He saw her recovering alone, and he felt sorry for her. He questioned her, and she hit him. He walked in on her, and he tasted his first glimpse of sexuality. She protected him, she smiled, and he cried. All these little glimpses of his time with the enigmatic Ayanami Rei wafted through Shinji's mind as he cooked breakfast. The battle with the Fifth angel had been just under a week ago, and the strange girl was going to start attending school again starting today. Shinji wanted to thank her, show she wasn't alone out there in this cruel world.

"Wonder if she'll like any of the food I'm making?" he wondered as he sampled the miso. More courageous boys might try talking to the girl, ask to take her someplace to have fun, nothing romantic but something. Shinji was not brave, found no point in being brave when it wasn't life or death. Bravery just got one hurt, Eva was proof enough of that. But a lunch box, some small and simple, how could that go wrong? Loading not only his box with various foods but a spare for Rei as well, Shinji didn't know what to make of the girl. Piling two plates for breakfast, Misato was due to be up any moment, "Maybe I should try talking to her. Apologize again for that whole mess." He flexed his hands, she had been so warm and soft.

Shuffling into the kitchen, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a robe, Misato's disheveled hair and body collapsed into a chair. Blindly groping for the can of beer Shinji was smart enough to leave out, she found it and pressed it to her head. "Oh god I went too far last night. Shinji-kun, never let me make ramen with vodka again. Tasted great but paying for it now," she moaned eyes closed against the can. Feebly popping the top, Misato sipped first then grew into a chug.

"I warned you about it, but you didn't listen," Shinji scolded his superior officer. How Misato thought alcohol was to be used for cooking was unintelligible. He had tried talking her down, but Misato just waved him off and ate it. Had Misato not told Shinji of Rei's release from the recovery ward he might have tried harder to stop her. Setting some toast alongside the breakfast, he waved his spatula at her, "Eat the toast first and try to have some water too. Medication is by it. Do you work today?" He was quickly mastering his role as Misato's support and caretaker outside of Nerv.

Finding the packet of hangover medicine without looking, Misato tore it open and downed it with Yebisu. She didn't even notice the irony. Casting off the blanket, Misato sat in her morning/relaxation clothing with a much recovered veneer. "That hits the spot, thank god for you Shinji-kun," Misato relaxed in her chair. Picking at her food, sniffing the offering like a dog, Misato nodded before digging in. "Little extravagant for breakfast isn't it? It your birthday or something?" she said with a small hint of fear.

Having a nice cup of tea with his breakfast, Shinji sipped it and found it still a little too hot for his liking. Knowing he was in for teasing, Shinji just bit the bullet and confessed. "I made a welcome back lunch for Ayanami-san, and this is the left overs," he gestured to the plates. So how would Misato take it? Tease him about trying to get with Ayanami, being a 'smooth player', or something else. He could feel himself breathing faster in anticipation of her assault. "I never see her eat anything other than store bread, thought it'd be nice. She did get hurt protecting me," he justified to lessen the blow.

With her chopsticks in her mouth, Misato's lips curled up into a wicked grin as Shinji expected. Chewing slowly, creating a real willy of a retort, Misato washed her mouthful down with some water. "So you do have a thing for Ayanami! I thought you did by how you looked at that card. And Ritsuko thought you were just curious. I knew it! Going to have a nice romantic lunch with your girlfriend, find a big bush or a supply closet maybe to see how she's recovered?" Misato wiggled her can at him. Just as somebody who owns a cat can tell when they're about to attack, Shinji winced as Misato suddenly leapt into action. Standing up so fast she sent her chair flying back, Misato's hand grabbed and rubbed the top of Shinji's head, "That's so passionate!"

Giggling despite himself, Shinji fought fruitlessly to knock Misato's hand off his head. As much as it terrified him to live with Misato, he couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy it. It would end in pain, he knew, Misato's affection was likely fake. But for now, he'd lie to himself and think she cared. "Misato-san, it's not like that!" he cried out and finally got out of her range. When she sat back down so did he. Fixing his shirt, ruffled in the assault, he found Misato eying him expectantly. Grumbling yet smiling, "I just feel bad for her. She's always alone at school, eats poorly, and I-I want to get to know her better."

"So it's not ALL selfless after all. You do have thoughts like that about girls," Misato slurped up more food. A drizzle of sauce trickled down her chin and stained her green tank-top and made it semi-transparent. Reclining in her seat, an all-knowing smile crested her features, she waggled a finger at him. "Now don't push her to fast or hard, Shinji-kun. Girls like her are often delicate or man eaters. And if she did turn out to be the latter, she might hurt herself going after you so quick after recovery," she sounded as if she spoke from experience.

Blushing as the memory of having Rei underneath him came to mind, Shinji's head went light. Banishing that thought to the abyss of his mind, Shinji sagely kept quiet and ate his breakfast. Taking the bait would only make things worse. Thankfully Misato filled the air with inane banter about her work the previous night. She had spent most of the night with Akagi going over repair requests for Unit-00. "Think I should make Akagi-san a lunch too? You don't eat well unless I do, think she'd benefit too?" he collected the empty plates.

"If it's not any more work for you I'm sure she'd enjoy it. She's more a cigarette and vending machine junk food woman if left alone," Misato got out of her seat and picked up her discarded sheet. Folding the cloth she set it where her food had been. "Seriously of the guys at work knew she was such an oddball they'd not be as afraid of her as they are. Ticks me off, them being so…put off by her," Misato polished off her can. Smashing the can against her head, she tossed it into the garbage and snapped her fingers. "Don't be like them, Shinji-kun, don't judge on outer appearance," she sounded softer if not bitter.

He'd not judge people anyway, not until he interacted with them. Which was why Rei was such a conundrum to him as she was a mix of good and bad without reason. "I'll try Misato-san. As for lunches, it wouldn't be a big deal to make a little more. And I won't judge, Akagi-san is nice enough when she visits you," he fibbed a little. Ritsuko was intimidating! She was beautiful, stoic, yet came off as cold and cynical, but he hardly knew her outside of Eva. Eva had the nasty habit of casting most things in Shinji's life in a negative light. Checking the wall clock after he set the dishes in the sink, "I better get going or I'll be late. Can I trust you to finish these?" He knew he'd have dishes to finish when he got back.

Heading towards the bathroom, Misato paused mid-stride and slowly swiveled towards the sink. "Sure I will, Shin-chan, you can count on me," she couldn't fool anybody. Whenever she called him 'chan' it meant she wanted something. Either she wanted to tease him, get him to do something for her, or in this case avoid chores. Walking into the bathroom she shut the door, "I might try and get Ritsuko to come over for supper again. She needs to get out more. Oh and Shinji…"

Taking the bait in a moment of forgetfulness, Shinji found himself turning towards the bathroom door. "What is it Misa-MISATO-SAN! Don't do that!" Shinji yelped and spun away from her almost fast enough to trip. She had a towel around her top and tossed her tank-top at him. When it hit the back of his head, it was still warm, still smelled like her! Damn tease, a big reason Shinji never got his hopes up of getting a girlfriend. Women were teases. Grabbing the lunch boxes, he stuffed them into his satchel and rushed off. It wouldn't do him any good to give Misato additional time to mess with him.

It was surprising chill that morning, an evening rain having sapped a lot of the heat. The smell of wet garbage was potent as it was familiar. An old woman wet her sidewalk to let gravity take the dirt down the hill with it. Shinji just walked by all of this and tried to blend in with the scenery. With the other students few and far between, he was an early riser after all, it made it a little difficult. No matter though, nobody tried talking to him just the way he wanted. Why risk further pain, which was what people offered. However as he approached the school a new conundrum entered his mind. How was he to actually give Rei the lunch?

As Shinji was apt to take notice of the activities of others, he knew vaguely of how Rei's mornings went. Only reason he paid attention was to hopefully avoid people, failing that not offend them, but it paid off. Rei, as he believed, was either going to be at her desk already or she wouldn't be showing up after all. That meant he couldn't put the food in her shoe box, she'd never get it. So he had to either hand it to her now or wait until lunch. Best get it done with now so fewer people saw him and got the wrong idea. Last thing he wanted to do was upset Ayanami by creating rumors about them.

"Maybe she won't be here today, Misato-san could be wrong," Shinji almost hoped Misato was. Opening the door, his feet turning to rubber and his chest pounding, Shinji found fate was not offering him an easy way out. There she sat, staring out the window into some gulf of space only she could. The morning light was captured by her hair making it glow slightly. The room had a few others in it as well, two girls and three boys. They saw him enter and went back about their business, all save the class repetitive, she kept an eye on him. Under his breath he prayed, "Let's hope this just goes painlessly."

While Hikari set papers out on students desks, Shinji forced his reluctant body over to Ayanami's desk. Telling himself it was just him trying to thank her, help the girl that had saved him, didn't do his heart any good. Rei was still a girl, and attractive girl, and he was going to interact with her. Never a good thing for Shinji. "A-Ayanami-san, do you have a moment?" he winced at his stupid question. Of course she had time, she was sitting there waiting for school to start, what was he expecting!?

Moving with an unhurried speed, Rei had the apparent air of somebody already expecting the encounter. Her eyes did open just a fraction when she saw who had impeded on her morning ritual. "Ikari-kun, do you require something?" her head tilted to the side akin to a bird. Her rumpled skirt and unkempt hair did more to make her more alive than her emotions. She looked as if she lived a haggard life, had no time for simple matters of cleanliness. Reaching for her phone, she pulled it out and looked at it, "There is no emergency is there?"

Hearing the conversations in the room die down, Rei's comment grabbing there attention, Shinji felt his satchel grow in weight at his side. Lost in those blood red orbs, Shinji found his courage draining into them, she was feeding on his fear. Quickly, before he lost all nerve, Shinji pulled the spare bento out and set it on Rei's desk. "I-I made this for you. A-after you got hurt protecting me…in the last battle, I wanted to do something for you. S-since you only eat store food I-I-I thought maybe you'd like this better," he found he couldn't look at her. Standing at attention, or firing squad, Shinji's mouth dried and his tongue felt to have grown.

Sliding the box over, Rei opened it and examined the contents. She didn't say anything at first, just careful examination followed by the snapping of the plastic lid back down. "It contains meat products. I am a vegetarian. So I will not be able to eat all of it," she said matter of factly. Holding the box back towards Shinji, she lightly touched it into his stomach to get his attention on it. "If you wish to give it to somebody that will eat it all, that is your decision," neither contempt nor warmth came from her only a hint of unease.

Pushing the box back towards her, Shinji sighed in relief. "Eat what you want or can, Ayanami-san. I'll give the left overs to somebody. I made it for you so I'd feel wrong giving it to somebody else. I-if you want a vegetarian meal I could make that tonight," he said to himself yet aloud. He hadn't known she was a vegetarian. Was it tied to her odd skin pigmentation, religious beliefs, or others? Oddly that notion just stuck in his mind as interesting, he'd never meet a vegetarian before.

Putting the lunch in her own satchel, Rei nodded and set her hands crossed on her lap. "As I have no scheduled tests or appointments and have need to confer with Captain Katsuragi, I shall accept. What time would be proper for my arrival?" she asked with fluttering eyes.

"I-uh-wha, sure…four?" Shinji asked completely stunned. Without saying another word, Rei turned away from him and he fled to the safety of his desk. He hadn't meant to extend an offer of supper to Rei, just that he'd make her a vegi lunch that night! But she said she'd come over, she thought he asked her over! While Rei said she wanted to speak to Misato, who knew what evil that would cause. "What do I do now?" Shinji moaned and pressed his head to his desk. He could see them, the other students looking at him and talking behind their hands. Picturing how Misato would take Rei's sudden arrival could go downhill, he missed Touji entering and being summoned by Hikari.

Plopping down, feet up on the desk next to him, Touji thumped his heel loudly. "So Shin-man DOES have eyes for women after all. And to think you said you weren't interested in Ayanami," oh how Touji's voice echoed in the room. That insipid grin was wide and toothy, did Touji not know Rei could hear him? Lacing his fingers behind his head, Touji was oblivious to Shinji's plight, "First day she's back you bring her lunch and ask her out for supper. Can't lie anymore. Guess you do know her better than the rest of us, makes sense you two would hit it off."

Holding his finger before his lips, Shinji hushed Touji vehemently. "Keep your voice down, Touji!" Shinji commanded. Panicking, Shinji saw Rei had in fact heard and was watching them for a moment before going back to her window-watching. Great, just great, now she was going to think he had some ulterior motive! Whispering harshly, "Touji, I just wanted to give her lunch is all. Things got confusing because I was so nervous. I'm not…I want to be her friend. She's always so alone, and I think she deserves better." Even he had his few friends and Misato, why shouldn't Rei have something like that?

"Why not go with it then? I've seen other guys ask her out from other grades, she turns them down. So maybe she has a thing for you instead," Touji wasn't fazed by the news at all. Taking his legs off the desk, Hikari was glaring daggers at him, Touji scooted closer to Shinji. "Tell me the truth though. IF she were interested in ya, you'd go out with her wouldn't ya?" his sidelong grin was infuriating.

It wasn't anything to think about, relationships weren't something he'd have to worry about. Shinji had no desire to open his heart to others, they'd only destroy the fragile organ. Despite his wishes, he found himself looking at that back of Rei's head and the familiar mop of blue hair. "That isn't going to happen, Touji, not at all," noticing their third missing he asked, "you didn't come with Kensuke this morning?"

"That idiot is being used by a bitch of a freshman girl. Bet he thinks the girl would like him or something," Touji picked his nose with his pinky. For the next twenty minutes Touji informed Shinji of Kensuke's relationship with a high school girl by the name Chidori Nagato. Girl grew up living next door to Kensuke and used the geek to her own ends, according to Touji. Fixing her computer, setting up her home entertainment system, and no end of other small school related things. Touji hated Chidori for leading Kensuke along. An attractive older girl could never like a geek like Kensuke, not how Kensuke wanted.

And that was why Shinji was comfortable not thinking about getting into a relationship. He'd just get used and thrown away. Treated like a trophy for being a pilot or something. Maybe Rei would be different, maybe she wouldn't. Best not to think about it, or the other casual gazes he got from the girls in class. Safer to avoid, to ignore it. Eventually Kensuke did arrive and confirmed that Chidori needed help fixing her laptop, to which Touji scoffed. It didn't matter, Shinji was lost in his fears of Ayanami's evening visit now.

X-X

Handing over the report on Shinji she forgot was due, Misato felt that little bitter pill of betrayal. He trusted her, she hoped, and was repaid with treachery and lies. Spying, she was spying on Shinji and Misato loathed spies. Sneaky thieving assholes that would shank you in the back while smiling to your face. And here she was doing the same thing to her roommate. Maybe it would have been better if he had left, but every morning she was reminded of how she loved that he stayed. He was quickly becoming family, if he wasn't already, a brother or dare she think son. God knew she was closer to family to him than Gendo was.

"Oh Katsuragi-san! I didn't think you'd be in today. W-what brings you in?" Makoto asked. Nearly dropping his laptop, the man bungled the closed machine from hand to hand before finally hugging it to his chest. He had rounded the corner leading towards Ritsuko's secondary work space, the labs, when he almost bounced into the distracted captain. Fixing his glasses, trying to hide his embarrassment, he asked, "Anything I can do for you?"

Ah her favorite little bootlicker, Misato kept herself from rolling her eyes at him. Makoto meant well, but Misato knew what he was after, promotions. She had her fair share of men and women like Makoto in the past, and all they wanted was either a date or to get that next pip on their collar. Oh she hoped it was promotion and not romantic, he was defiantly not her type. "Just forgot to turn in a report that was asked for a few days ago. Rather not get reamed by the Commander," another terrifying idea. Misato was sure that Gendo didn't have a dick anymore, it withered away from atrophy.

Visually upset, not much just the slight downturn of his eyebrows and a quick flair of nostrils, Makoto nodded as Misato stepped past him. Sucking up his confidence, "I know how that goes. What I'm doing in Akagi's domain, she wants the First Child's readings evaluated and returned an hour ago." He waved a manila folder dreadfully. It was quite established to never let Ritsuko go to long waiting or she'd make those causing the delay pay.

"Well I'll deal with her for now, so you run along before she sinks her claws into you and ruins your day," Misato winked at the man. Snatching the folder out of the man's hand, she shooed him to continue on his way. The longer Makoto stayed around the more likely he'd offer to help or to get her something. "Going to steal the evil old scientist out of here, her shift SHOULD have ended a few hours ago anyway. Shinji-kun's been wanting to thank her with dinner," she lied. But it would be funny to see a rumor get started.

Complexion lighting up, a thousand watt bulb going off behind his eyes, Makoto let out a palpable sigh. "Thanks Katsuragi-san, I owe you one. She'd tear into me for being so late. If you ever need me to return the favor just ask," he waved and headed off much to Misato's relief.

Continuing on her way to Ritsuko's lab, Misato was tempted to sneak a peek at Rei's file. She knew practically nothing about the girl other than her military history. "Nah, I'll just tease it out of Shinji-kun," she wiggled her noise in delight. Teasing him was just to fun, despite its ease, and she felt it cemented their relationship perfectly. Light hearted and caring, serious but in the good way, not the way Makoto likely wanted. That type of relationship, a true romantic relationship, Misato was pretty sure she was done with. They just weren't worth it, the effort and energy poured into them was so oft wasted.

Sliding into Ritsuko's lab, finding the woman hunched over a computer screen oblivious to the world around her, Misato got that tingle as she set the folder down. She got it when Shinji said a leading statement without knowing it, or Makoto had that puppy dog look in his eye. It meant she could play a little, have some fun in a life of boredom or fear. Sneaking over to the woman, as silently as possibly, Misato effortlessly slid her hands under Ritsuko's arms and lifted the woman up. Straining, Misato's muscles bulged as she pulled the faux blond out of her seat, "Surprise Ritsuko!"

Arms and legs lashing out in shock and fear, Ritsuko thrashed about to free herself from her assailant. After unceremoniously being dropped back onto her seat hard, "Damn it Misato! Couldn't you just said something rather than try and give me a heart attack." Oh the vein on her temple was gushing as she clutched at her heart. Glaring balefully at Misato, Ritsuko wiped her forehead and heaved a mighty breath. "So what do you want, or are you here just to delay me," she closed her eyes to steady herself.

Grabbing Makoto's file again, she handed it over and made a placating hand gesture. Not good to upset one of her oldest friends and not try to make amends. "Just trying to spice up your life a little. You keep yourself down here alone too much. And as such I'm bringing you home with me to make sure you get a good meal," Misato knew the benefits of bribing others. No heavy drinking tonight, she did have to work tomorrow, but maybe she'd get Ritsuko to relax a little and she could get some adult socialization. Shinji was great to talk to, but Misato did crave friends her own age too.

"Is Shinji-kun cooking? If he's not you can count me out," Ritsuko flipped open the file. Reading quickly as only a woman of Ritsuko's skill could, she frowned and marred her good looks. "She's down a few points, the Commander won't like that. Asked for these readings hours ago. Damn man can't tear himself away from his own work unless YOU ask him," she scoffed and set it down, "Deal with this tomorrow."

Helping Ritsuko up, Misato felt at ease. No additional aggravation for her little stunt, good deal! "Of course Shinji-kun is cooking. He doesn't like mine so we opted to switch some of the chores around so he cooks more now," all the time was the real answer. Should she feel bad that Shinji did nearly all the household chores save for taking out the trash once or twice a week? She should, she knew, but he was so eager to do it. Knowing his psych profile told her why, he was likely afraid she'd kick him out otherwise. So she let him spoil her, and she tried to pay him back in other ways. Teaching him the ways of women, so he could get a girlfriend. Backrubs, shoulder massages, and how to deal with teasing among others.

Sliding her lab coat back on, Ritsuko didn't look to be in a trusting mood. "More like you're guilting him into it or asking him too. With his personality he isn't the type to say no," Ritsuko flipped off the lights in the room. The pair headed towards the parking garage. As Ritsuko had no car and Misato did, it wasn't too hard for the pair to know the routine. "Have you gotten around to getting that sample I asked for? I know it's odd, but we need it for a complete physical work up on him. And you do have the easiest access to it," she asked nonplused by the oddity of her request.

Now it was Misato's turn to be stunned, her leg hung in the air as she smiled unevenly at her friend. "You were serious about that? I thought you were joking!" a half-truth if nothing else. Ritsuko hardly ever joked, and even jokes had half-truths. But to think the doctor wanted her to get a sperm sample from a fourteen year old. "Why do you even need that for this stuff? I mean it can't impact his piloting or anything can it?" Misato had no idea how. It was fun to tease Shinji about girls and the like, but to go THAT extra step was just too much. How'd she ever look him in the eye again?

"I'm not asking you to sneak into his bedroom at night and yank him off, Misato," Ritsuko raised her eyebrow. Either teasing herself or retaliating, Ritsuko's poker face was neigh perfect. Walking past a few of the second shift workers, techs that were to start replacing Unit-01's armor, Ritsuko didn't even acknowledge them. Continuing without fear of judgment, "Just wait for him do it himself, and grab the tissues. He's a normal teenage boy in that respect isn't he?"

Oh if only Ritsuko knew the truth of that guy she lived with. Wanting to give Shinji some privacy, it wasn't Misato's place to start the base talking about that aspect of his life, Misato gave Ritsuko the sign for silence. Once they were in the car and strapped in, Misato let out a frustrated grunt. "You just don't care how people see you do you? Well try to remember some people like to have a good reputation," she started her car and tore off into the streets. "As for Shinji-kun," Misato bit her lower lip, "He's either really quiet about it or he hasn't."

"I'm an adult, Misato, and if other adults can't handle this topic that is their problem," Ritsuko seized the armrest tightly. Unable to look away as the cars zipped by in a blur, fear became evident on her face. "As for the why, it's a way of checking his health. Abnormalities, mutations, or sterility could be the sign he's allergic to LCL or worse," Ritsuko shielded her eyes as Misato whizzed around a truck. A trickle of sweat ran down her check to her neck, she began to hyperventilate. "Not asking because I get off on it, it's a necessity. And I doubt a teenage boy, even one with his profile isn't experimenting," Ritsuko now closed her eyes.

Slamming to a stop in her parking spot, Misato gave herself a high score. Shinji was getting desensitized to her driving, so it did Misato's ego a boost to see Ritsuko react to tellingly. "You don't think that's an issue do you?" Misato got out and locked the doors. "Could LCL be making him some freak or ruining him for life? It wouldn't be right for us to sterilize or get the poor kid cancer or something," a cold spike hit Misato's heart. He was a dear boy, he was a dear friend and she was forcing him to fight for his life. What if his reward was a life ending disease or the inability to have a family? Her hand traced her scar, her own inability to have children found that moment to remind her that wars had casualties.

Rubbing her temples, Ritsuko followed Misato at a distance and was a little piqued. "Next time I'll take the train over. What good is supper if I can't keep it down," she moved a hand to her stomach. After a few dramatic shows of recovery, the good doctor was soon in step behind her host. Not sounding so sickly anymore, "And I'm not saying it's certain, just want to check. Only pilots, hell only prolonged exposure to LCL has been with females. Ikari-kun is quite the exception to the rule it seems. "So don't go scaring him by telling him this. It would only make his score lower," Ritsuko ordered.

More secrets and lies, taking fluid samples from him, well Misato wasn't going to do that. "Sorry Rit, I'm not going to be sniffing the garbage for your sample. If you want it, you get it. It IS your job after all," she took her stand. Let Ritsuko tell Shinji why she wanted him to fill the dish, not her. Pulling her card key out she gave her friend a sympathetic shoulder shrug. "If I stumble upon it maybe, but I'm not going through trash. If he is playing the skin flute I don't want to intrude. He'd never be calm around me again if I saw it! Hell he wouldn't look at me for a day after he accidentally flashed me and he wasn't even excited!" that had been cute. He just looked precious when embarrassed.

"Fine I'll do it myself next physical he has or have Maya do it," the doctor pouted. Groaning, Ritsuko just shook her head and followed Misato into the apartment. Hanging her coat on one of the newly installed coat hooks, she kicked her shoes off as well. "Those aren't your size and they're girls. Ikari-kun has a girl over," she smiled thinly at Misato. Without having to say a word, the two went into silent running. Shutting the door without any sound, they nodded at to one another. Whispering as she was handed and hung Misato's flight jacket, "So I take it he put that up?" she thumbed the coat hooks.

Who else would put up something so simple yet necessary for cleanliness? Misato was at best disorganized and at worst a pig. The week she lived in the apartment without Shinji, Misato could hardly see the floor unless Pen-Pen cleared a path walking through it. Rather than speak and risk spoiling the game, Misato just tapped her nose. But to think Shinji brought a girl over? What was the cause of that!? Did he…did he have himself a girlfriend? Quick operator that girl would be then, Misato knew Shinji would never bring a girl he just started dating over for sex. Tiptoeing with her partner in crime, they rounded into the living room with bated breath.

It was all for naught though as they were spotted by the girl in question the moment they came into view. "Katsuragi-san, Akagi-san why are you moving in such a fashion?" Rei asked from her seat in the chair adjacent to the couch. Clad in her school uniform, seated prim and proper as she always was, the girl just never looked to relax at all. Her head jerked towards the kitchen then back to the two superior officers, "Is my presence unwelcome?"

So he did have a thing for Rei, Misato was going to get Shinji for that oh yes indeed. "You're welcome here whenever you like Rei," somehow Misato had to call her by her first name. An attempt to get the girl to unwind, to not be so blasted formal, so far it didn't work. Finding the television on the news, just as she had left it, she turned it to a drama and sat down. "I take it Shinji-kun invited you over? Are WE intruding on something? You just got out of recovery, I guess I should have expected Shinji-kun to want some loving," she goaded. A tease, she knew it a lie, but would Rei take the bait.

Ritsuko was not in a gaming mood though, and slapped Misato on the back of the head lightly. "Don't mind her Ayanami, Misato's likely still drunk from last night. But what brings you over here. I didn't know Ikari-kun and you were so close as to visit one another," she actually sounded interested. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch as Misato, the scientist relaxed fully on it. With a small yawn, "Or are you here for official business with Misato?"

"I…" Rei paused for a moment and eyed the kitchen where Shinji could be heard cooking, "was invited over by Ikari-kun. He was upset the meal her cooked for me contained meat and he did not know I was unable to eat meat. He invited me over to make amends." Shifting uncomfortably in the chair, Rei alternated between her two superiors waiting for reprisal.

Calling out from the kitchen, Shinji's voice was as broken as a cracked record, "Ayanami-san, is that Misato-san I hear? Is she home?" Oh he sounded like he was pleading, but for it to be true of false nobody knew but him Coming into the room with a kettle of tea and only two cups, he stopped and yelped. "S-sorry, I'll get more cups!" He was about to rush back into the kitchen but was stopped.

"Calm down, Shin-chan, calm down. Set the kettle down and sit with us unless the food will burn," Misato patted the seat between Ritsuko and her. All the evidence she needed that this little home visit wasn't expected was all over his face. A typical Shinji escape mechanism, talk through the wall to avoid eye contact. The moment his rump hit the couch, Misato's arm was around his shoulder and giving him a good shake. In as sultry a voice as possible, "So your first attempt to woo Rei failed so you invite her over huh? And I thought a man's heart was in his stomach not a woman's." Real or not, Misato would help as she could. Shinji would need it.

Pinching Misato's hand off of Shinji's shoulder, Ritsuko came to his rescue. "Misato, don't tease so hard or the food will burn as Ikari-kun has a breakdown. Ikari-kun, it's a nice thing to cook for Ayanami. With her recovery she should eat better than reports state she eats. Now why don't you go SHOW her how so she can do it herself and not rely on you for lunches and suppers," she shooed the teens out of the room. After a moment of browbeating Misato, the woman burst into laughter, "He looked ready to pop. You're going to give HIM a heart attack Misato."

Joining Ritsuko in that laugh, Misato felt her side splitting. Just the start of a good evening. "If I didn't push him he'd just sit in his room and rot. I won't stand for that. I might not be on the look for a man, but I won't stop Shinji-kun from looking for a woman. Even if he's not really looking," but that look on his face was priceless.

Over the course of the evening, Misato noticed Rei and Shinji occasionally looking at one another. Never when the other was paying attention. Rei said hardly anything unless asked but she did to ask if she was to return to fulltime duty. The food was great, even the non-meat stuff Shinji made, better than he normally made. After a good number of drinks, more than she should have, Misato got Shinji to slip and offer to cook Rei lunches until she was fully healed. In the end, Ritsuko offered to get a cab to take Rei and herself home. Moment the door was closed she fell asleep, and woke up the next morning in her bed and found more hangover medicine next to her breakfast. God bless Shinji for helping her.

X-X

"Alright Ayanami-kun, that is all for today. If you hurry you should be able to get to school before noon," Maya said with a smile.

The LCL drained around her, leaving Rei damp from the noxious fluid that clung to her like a jelly. Coughing out the little that lingered in her lungs and windpipe, she brushed what she could off in the test plug. She had received a complaint from Katsuragi a few days ago. The janitorial staff was upset with her trailing LCL all over the base unnecessarily. Such ordered, Rei cleaned off as much as she could before getting out. When the dim light of the chamber greeted her eyes, she blinked fast. Even that weak of light was harsh on her after three hours in darkness. From darkness to light, it took adjustments.

Shaking like a dog one last time, Rei climbed out of her chamber to the slight nod of the woman with the mop. Not worth talking to, Rei just headed past the tired looking woman to the changing room. Nobody was there, not surprising as it was mid shift. Rei preferred it like this. No people, no sound, no confusion. Confusion was settling into her daily routine, and it was unsettling her. Discarding her plugsuit, she tossed it into a waiting receptacle and headed to her locker nude. Cold, the normal for her, ate at her flesh and made her chest point out achingly.

Her lip curled up in annoyance at the pain her nipples caused her. Grabbing a towel she dried her hair free of the orange fluid, then let it pool over her shoulder. The thickness and weight of the towel pressed against the pain and dimmed it. Pain, nothingness, and now that new thing she was unsure of pleasure. It was unnecessary, it was a distraction, and she craved it. It was the dim light waiting for her after the darkness. Something other than the endless parade of oblivion and hurt, but it was different. What did she make of that, what COULD she make with it?

Sitting on the bench before her locker, Rei found her hand pressing the towel against her left breast and hold. An image, a face, flashed before her mind like a phantom. A young man, the Third Child, had accidentally instilled in her body the first and so far only taste of physical pleasure. It was not to say Rei didn't have any joy in life. Hearing rain, feeling the sun, the occasional meal with the Command, and a few others occurred to break the monotony. But those were very few and far away, illusions in the night that she wrote off. But this was different; the sensation could be almost replicated. Her hand didn't spark that same sensation, no it came from him. Why had he done it?

Slipping into her undergarments, Rei tried to put motive to Shinji's actions and could not. A wet slap of pooled LCL splashed out as she sat back down. She hadn't dried herself enough, no matter the fluid would dry and be only a minor nuisance. That was just life for her. No heated water without using the stove to boil, bland tasteless food, military or school books to read, and little to no human interaction. She had no reason to talk to them, they had no reason to talk to her so they passed each other like ships. For the last week though that had changed. First was that insufferable sensation of his hand against her bare skin, and now the meals.

Buttoning her pleated skirt and donning her top, Rei found the mirror in all lockers staring back at her. Plain and empty, those eyes gazing back at her were void of emotion. The commander was always quick to remind her that emotions were worthless and only would hinder her. Yet she felt anger when Shinji spoke poorly of the Commander. Her hands stopped tying her bow to look at the offending fingers. A slap, a quick touch of flesh to flesh and a flare of emotion. Why had she reacted that way? The commander gave her life, had a reason and purpose to keep her alive for now, but had the Third not had a valid argument? She had read Shinji's history and saw that the Commander had abandoned him, giving rise to Shinji's ignorance.

But it wasn't just anger she felt for that boy, not any longer. Maybe she slapped him simply to have an excuse to touch him, to have that sensation of touch again. Her readings, mandated and provided for her by Sub-Commander Fuyutski, had pointed out physical contact was against the norm and to be avoided unless agreed to. A rule broken, a thrill she hadn't even noticed at the time, she had done it. And then after seeing him crying over her body, saying how he was glad she was alive. Nobody had told her that, not even the Commander when he burnt himself during the accident. A strange sensation, one she coveted above all others, welled within her and she smiled. Try as she might that sensation never came back on her own. Just moving her lips in that manner didn't have that same sense of electricity.

"Oh Ayanami you're faster than usual," Maya chirped out as she walked into the changing room. The petit woman slipped on a footprint of LCL Rei left behind and nearly fell. She caught herself on a locker and clung to it. After blowing her mussed hair out of her face, "Was going out for lunch, thought I'd offer you a ride to school if wanted. Maybe even pick you up something?" Kicking her toes against the ground, LCL flicked off in a Rorschach image.

Shaking her head, Rei pulled out her satchel and the cloth wrapped box Misato gave her that morning. "Ikari-kun has provided my lunch for me as per Akagi-san's request," Rei was careful. It wouldn't do good to spoil the meal. It was different, it had taste that dazzled her tongue. Whenever she ate the food he provided her cheeks tingled, her mouth alive with flavor she wasn't used to. Just thinking about the food, what most would think normal, made her salivate. "If you are heading in the direction of the school however, I would not decline," she saw Maya look away. Nobody but the commander and the Third looked at her for long.

"Oh that's sweet of him," Maya's voice pitched high as she clasped her hands together. Leading Rei down the corridors to her small car, the girl tried a few times to start conversations but Rei wouldn't respond. Strapping in, and checking her mirrors, Maya was getting a little desperate. "So are Ikari-kun and you an item?" she asked with a hint of pleading. Maya just wouldn't stop asking insensate questions!

Rei didn't know what Maya was really asking, but she was able to make logical leaps. "I do believe Ikari-kun's efforts are purely out of concern for my health," Ritsuko had mentioned it as such. While she wasn't oblivious to the world around her, of men and women seeking one another for reproduction, she didn't understand it. Emotions confused and dulled the logical mind as she felt now. All this effort being wasted in understanding what she felt and why Shinji acted could be used for more productive things. Though she did want to maintain that warmth she felt when she saw him. "Katsuragi-san says I should do something to thank him. But I feel she is more interested in sighting embarrassment," the odd lip smacking Misato did was proof enough.

"Well that is something Akagi-san said she likes to do. Well It's still a nice thing for him to do for you, and it does show he cares about you as a friend," Maya's disappointment was clear in her sagging shoulders. Turning the radio on, finally out of potential conversation starters, Maya hummed and swayed with the music. Slowing down as she approached the school, "Well you have some time to eat. Say hello to Ikari-kun for me and have a nice day Ayanami." Giving Rei more than enough time to get out and shut the door, the young technician waved jovially and sped off.

Walking past other eating and chatting students, Rei walked past all of them. She liked to eat in the grass in view of Shinji. She vowed to protect him, and she couldn't do that with him out of sight. Several students tried to address her, but she just walked past them to her tree. Whatever they wanted, it didn't matter to her. Thankfully nobody was in her spot, it happened from time to time, so she sat down and opened her lunch. Various food items she'd never had before several were quick favorites that were making repeat performances. Taking up the provided chopsticks, Rei sunk into the meal.

Delicious, a word Rei knew but didn't think qualified the sensation working in her mouth. The cantina food at Nerv was only a little less bland than her normal fair, this was almost overwhelming. "What is…" Rei noticed something different in the box. It had been larger than the previous box had been, but she hadn't really noticed. After finishing food the other students took for granted, Rei found a second level underneath the first. Setting the empty portion to the side she found a small note, a bag of juice, and a simple stuffed croquette.

Instantly looking across the quad to the trio of boys, Rei found the provider of the new dish. They didn't notice her, not surprising as Suzuhara was so animated in whatever he was doing. The drink was just a fruit punch, but the sweetness was almost painful to her teeth yet she gulped it down. Aside from tea, water, and milk Rei had nothing to compare it to. Her jaw actual twitched due to the influx of energy she felt, it almost scared her. Vitamins and health additives had provided her for her supplementary nourishment, others were so lucky. But Akagi said she was to eat Shinji's lunch, so that meant it was ok for her to break the unwritten rule of avoiding unnecessary things.

"So what did you two do last night?" a shorter girl asked a larger who came up on the other side of the tree. It was near the wall, away from the other students so an ideal place for solitude. "Akito is telling all the guys that you two went all the way," the girl was beside herself with enthusiasm.

Great, another one of these situations, people talking amongst themselves but not noticing her sitting there. It happened from time to time, mostly boys trading illicit adult materials. On rare occasions it was drugs or like now information. What to do about an unwanted pregnancy, how to pick a lock, or something as simple as who put the thumbtack in the teachers shoe. Rei heard all this and more as she was overlooked. But today was different, today it wasn't something she tuned out.

The taller girl squealed yet quickly covered her mouth. Gushing as only a girl in love could, "We did! His parents were gone so we started with a movie and ended up in his room!" She went on to describe it in more than glowing terms. How her beau started with his fingers moving to tongue only asking her to use her hands on him. When it got to the actual act, well the narrative broke down into her just bashfully saying, "As for the rest…well those books don't say the half of it."

Holding the croquette between her fingers, Rei's cheeks flushed as the imagery she heard played in her mind. She had taken sex-ed so knew all the mechanics of things, but suddenly it wasn't just pictures in a health book. The crumbling friend skin felt greasy against her skin. Banishing her unease as she did most things that bothered her, she opened her mouth and took a mighty bite. The half-finished dessert fell from her hands to the ground and rolled away. It would have been too much for her to eat the whole thing anyway. Taste so vivid and alive was almost too much, she almost spat it out. After letting it sit and melt on her tongue she swallowed it and licked the juices off her lip.

Rei blinked fast and hard, her pulse spiked as she was literally rocked by the surge of sugar into her system. Why had she been denied so much in life till this point a small part of her raged? But she did not question the order, did not question the Commander. He wrote such extravagances off as distractions and unnecessary. Only Akagi, Fuyutski, or he could change that order and Akagi had. But Ritsuko hadn't provided it, Shinji had. He was the source of this sensation, this joy in her life, one hoped not end. Other than his touch, food, and infrequent attempts at talking to her she had nothing really in her life outside of that pain of Eva and nothingness of existence.

The bell rang signaling time to go back to class, yet Rei found she didn't want to. But as the other students headed in, Rei forced herself to comply. It was an order after all, to abide by the rules of the school unless Nerv business supersedes. Gathering the empty boxes and her garbage she hustled off back to the classroom. Walking over to Shinji, finding him smiling softy at her as she approached she found herself at a loss. What could she say, what did she know of this situation. "It was enjoyable," was all she could think to say as she handed the box back over.

"Ah, Ayanami-san, I didn't see you outside. Glad you liked it…hope you didn't mind the extra dessert and drink. Thought you might get tired of tea all the time. Didn't know if you like sweets though, not everybody does," Shinji gushed. Holding the box to his chest, the lad examined Rei's shoes with great interest. They spoke more often now, well Shinji spoke to her and she would make small replies, but he wasn't normally this flustered. "H-how was the testing this morning?" he finally stole a fugitive glance in her eyes.

Being keen on observation, Rei wasn't used to this type of reaction from Shinji. "You appear to be suffering a unique emotional state. Is there a problem?" had something happened while she was at Nerv? Normally he would stutter a little before calming, but never this deluge of words. He was calming, soothing, and at the same time a distraction of positive she had no defense or immunity to. Thinking it potentially an illness, "Perhaps a trip to the nurses office?"

"He ain't sick, Ayanami, unless you talking lovesick," Touji looped an arm around his neck and gave Shinji a tug. A quick noogie and Touji sat in his own seat only to find Rei staring expectantly at him. Waving his hand top to bottom, he had the pomp of somebody speaking to infants. "Rumor has it Tachibana Sakura is asking about him. We think she's going to ask him out, but he thinks it's something else. Dumb lug won't take a chance and talk to her," Touji flicked a wad of paper at Shinji's head.

Batting the ball out of the air, Shinji lost his bashfulness and his standard neutral expression returned. "It could be anything Touji. A lie, Nerv business, or any other number of things. No reason to get excited over nothing. I don't even know her, so why think otherwise?" Shinji pulled his books out of his satchel and replaced them with Rei's lunch box. Address Rei a small light of hope in his eyes, "So nothing is wrong Ayanami-san, just have all their lies filling my head right now making it hard to think."

"Understood," Rei had nothing else to say so she went back to her seat. A female she knew nothing of, likely in a grade level above or below hers, might have interest in Shinji. That was not her concern. Going back to staring out the window, she didn't let the oddity bother her. Clouds moved by, just like her thoughts did, wafting in and out. Before she knew it the class was let go and the class representative and her had cleaning duties. An annoyance, but one she would have to do.

Waiting for the escaping students to leave and fill the room with blessed quiet, Hikari handed Rei a cloth. "If you clean the board I'll take care of the chairs and garbage. Seem fair?" Hikari was cordial and open. When Rei took the cloth and grabbed a bucket she took that as a yes. "So how are you doing today, Ayanami-san? Not upset with the rumor about Ikari-kun are you?" she started setting up the desks.

Tilting her head questioningly as she started wetting the board, Rei had her interest piqued. "Why would rumors of Ikari-kun upset me? His life is his own to live," she had no inflexion in her speech. It wasn't as if Shinji was leaving, not like the threat after the Fourth angel. If he sought a relationship with this woman, it would happen. It wouldn't change anything, right? A small pinch, an unknown pain caused her to scratch her chest. Maybe she should see the nurse if that pain persisted.

The chair she was holding fell to the ground, Hikari was quick to pick it up and hide her shame. "A-aren't you and Ikari-kun seeing each other? Y-you talk to him, he makes you food…I thought you two were a couple," Hikari examined the chair for damage. Finding none she put it on top of its desk.

"We are not. What gives that indication as you are not the first to infer that," Rei wrung out her rag. The processes of lovers was to complex and frustrating for Rei to pay attention too. She heard of couples forming then breaking apart days later. Knew of the process and reason why they sought one another, but knew not why. "We are colleagues," she ripped the rag I half accidentally. Curious, why had she done that?

Gingerly touching Rei's hand, Hikari's face was marred in worry and confusion. "So you'd not mind if he stopped talking to you or making you lunch? Because if he starts seeing somebody…girls get jealous about things like that. She'd likely ask him to stop, and Ikari-kun seems the type to go along with that," she didn't seem to want to pry. No, the class representative just seemed to be curious, wondering if the odd girl knew what was really going on.

Gone? The food, the brief conversations, and maybe another one of those touches…gone? No, that wasn't something Rei wanted. She needed more information on this, needed clarification. Dropping the rag in the bucket, "I must leave. Something must be attended too." She left the girl to finish the work on her own. Rei would find books, maybe hunt one of those girls she overheard during lunch. A tiny bud of greed of want entered Rei's being. She didn't want those tiny things gone, those good things that filled her dark life with even the tiniest of light. Going back to utter nothingness, the idea brought a new emotion to Rei's spectrum, fear.

X-X

It was shaping up to be a very long day, but Ritsuko was used to those. Yesterday's sync scores had to be analyzed, the repairs to Unit-00 had to be prioritized, and she had some work on the Magi to do. Work never seemed to end for her, and yet she was privy to others just lazing about. The smart and hard workers got abused while the slackers go to play and get rewarded. Maybe if she wore tighter tops and flirted like Misato she'd get to slack off too. No, Ritsuko couldn't do that to herself since she had a sense of shame!

"Alright Maya, start a diagnostic on the Magi. Let's see if we can't find that performance lag we're getting between them and Unit-01," Ritsuko sipped her fourth cup of coffee. It wasn't even lunch time yet and she was ready for sleep. Not that she'd get any, insomnia was a bitch in that regard. Worries of not being good enough, of failing to live up to the expectations set on her, and a growing loneliness and depression were making sleep hard coming. Damn she hated cold coffee but she drank it anyway, "After that we can run the connection test between Unit-00 and them."

A raucous laugh broke the working duo out of their rhythm. On the other side of the command bridge a rather jovial Misato joked with Makoto and Shigeru. It must be nice to not have much work to do, so you could just talk and joke while waiting on others. Oh they couldn't work while the Magi were down being worked on. Maya and Ritsuko shared a knowing glance, a common irritant, end users were just unsympathetic jerks that couldn't fix a problem if they had a step by step guide!

Flinching her head towards the group, Maya set to work. "Take a break Sempai, you look tired. I can handle this much without you over my shoulder," Maya came off as only a little self-assured. Fingers and hands moving about at a speed that most would think amazing, but was still slower than Ritsuko, Maya was an able bodied assistant. She sneered when another unheard joke from Misato got a laugh, "Maybe remind them that they CAN work while we do this?"

Patting the tech's shoulder, Ritsuko thought she saw the girl jump but wrote it off as her own fatigue. "Will do Maya, I could use some fresh coffee as this sludge is only suitable for cleaning LCL off the floors," Ritsuko balked at the noxious drink. Popping a kink in her back, the tired woman set her papers and clipboard down and approached the others. As she got behind Misato she saw the two males lock on her instantly and their smiles dim. Sorry for not being a nymph like Misato was, Ritsuko had more important things to do than entertain. "Any coffee left, I'm dying for another cup that's hot," she waved her mug at the trio.

"Sorry Akagi-san, I got Katsuragi-san the last cup about twenty minutes ago," Makoto didn't sound sincere at all. Ever the apple polisher, Makoto was all smiles for Misato but timid and skittish around Ritsuko. Scrunching under Ritsuko's intimidating gaze, "I didn't put another pot on either since its lunch time. Figured if anybody wanted some they'd just hit the break room's machine."

Figures, Ritsuko clutched her cup harder and her fingers hurt under the strain. "Guess I'll just go there then," she wanted to enact some revenge though, "Got some time Misato?" That would be the worst she could do to the men right now, take away their source of fun. Maybe they'd actually get back to work and not just gawk. A spike of pain in her gut reminded her of the fact she hadn't eaten since yesterday, and the rumble was loud enough for others to hear. "It is lunchtime isn't it. Damn it, I hate cantina food," she'd just eat junk food from the vending machines.

"Hold up, I got the remedy for that," Misato gave the thumbs up and waved at the guys. The irritation on their faces was almost comical at having their idol removed. Sauntering over to her normal seat, Misato pulled two wrapped boxes from under. "I got the medicine you need right now, Rits. But you will have to get your own coffee as I'm out of change," she handed over the parcel.

A lunchbox, in this day in age, seriously? Ritsuko couldn't believe Misato would make such a thing for herself let alone others. Misato likely needed to borrow money or something and was trying to bribe her. "Well you seem to be in a good mood. Or are you just trying to keep those two under your thumb," she'd risk eating the meal. Misato was a dangerous cook, if memory served. In college they sampled one another's cooking on more than one occasion. Misato ran the gambit of being passable to being toxic, while her own was just bland and passable.

Leaving the dim grey and green of the command deck for the even less interesting break area, Misato ground her foot into the ground. "Those two are idiots at times, but I'd rather bother them than you. You are at least doing something important, while they'd just be reading manga or listening to music. And I am in a good mood, maybe," she bought herself a can of soda after finishing her coffee. Misato could pound fluids back better than most.

A simple coffee or splurge and get something more decadent? A cappuccino it was! Who said she couldn't live dangerously or spoil herself? Making her selection, adding a bit more cream as she secretly favored sweets over bitter, she bounced on her feet waiting. Moments like this made her feel childish, getting excited over something so simple as a dessert drink. Actually a little moved by Misato's consideration, Ritsuko hadn't thought of that. "Well I guess I should be grateful. Maya and I are making good progress. Should finish on time today for a change," she felt giddy as the cup filled and she grabbed it. "So, why only maybe?" she savored the anticipation before taking her sip…it was normal coffee they messed up the machine.

Finding a corner of the room devoid of others, Misato popped the top of her soda and took a long draught. Opening her food, Misato leaned in conspiratorially close, "It's about Shinji actually. He's been a little odd for the last three or four days. I finally annoyed him enough to tell me what was bothering him." Oh that swell of pride went from Misato's face, her puffed out chest, and she sat up taller while sucking in her gut. Whatever it was, Misato felt damn proud of her work. Nibbling on her lunch, she twirled her chopsticks in odd patterns in the sky.

"Does this have to do with my request for that sample? I really don't want to ask about that," Ritsuko opened her own box. Trying her best not to feel depressed about her lack of treat, she had initially wanted coffee anyway, she was impressed by the spread. Being adult about getting Shinji's semen sample was odd for her. He was a fourteen year old war veteran, and she was having an on again off again relationship with his father. Relationship…ha…she was a body for him, but if she degraded herself enough…proved herself to him, maybe he would come to love her. Picking up some of the food, she eyed Misato skeptically, "Don't look at me like that. I just find it boorish that I need it that's all."

Lifting the box off the table, Misato shortened the gap between her mouth and the food. Shoveling it in, she got off words as she could, "Sadly no, you'll still have to do that yourself. Hell if you offer to 'help' him get it, I but he'd just go in his pants. My first boyfriend did and he was twenty!" Her face vanished behind the box as she tilted it to let the food pool. "As for what I learned. He might have a girlfriend soon. He said those two boys from the Forth are telling him some older girl has her eye on him. I told him to go for it and talk to her," a very lady like belch echoed in the room.

A black flag waved in Ritsuko's mind the instant Misato's sonic attack dulled. "Misato, kids like Shinji," Ritsuko jumped as Misato slammed the box down and glared at her…oh yeah that. Misato had started taking offense to people putting Shinji down, calling him a child. Anybody that faced eldritch monsters for the safety of humanity, Ritsuko had to admit it would mature you fast. "Sorry, men like Shinji don't have a history of good relationships. Hope this doesn't make things worse rather than better," Ritsuko spoke from experience. She was a person like Shinji, that was how she identified his little social stigma so easily. But Gendo was different, he spoke to her and recognized her brilliance and supported it! What did it matter that they didn't do normal couple things? He made love to her the other night. Painful yes, but some men had kinks, Kaji was proof of that.

The anger vanished back into that blissfully ignorant smile she used to dull the senses of men, Misato had moved on and forgiven. Going back to eating in a more civil manner, "Oh don't be so worried. I'm sure it's a school girl crush or something. Shinji-kun is a hero after all. I'm sure it will be fine." Ever the one to go with the flow, Misato truly didn't seem to be worried.

Her hunger overtaking her fear of Misato's odd sense of culinary art, the tired woman took a bite and then another. It was good damn good! Eating with relish, her mood instantly increased, Ritsuko was willing to try seeing things from Misato's point of view. "Maybe you're right, maybe not. Kids have those types of relationships all the time. His score is higher than Ayanami's so even if it goes bad and he drops a bit," it wouldn't be the end of the world. Who knew Misato had the potential to cook something not toxic to others.

Crushing her empty can with her left hand, Misato tossed it in a large arc over Ritsuko's head and into a recycling box. The techs in the room cheered her small victory. Getting back up, Misato leaned against the table and let her distracting elements entertain those techs. "Don't be so down! Who knows maybe this will be a great boon to him! Give him something to fight for or something. But I wonder how Ayanami would take that. She seems to be a little different since the last angel. She's been over the apartment twice since you were last over. 'Learning how to cook' as you ordered her too," Misato stole a piece of sausage from Ritsuko's box.

Pitching herself over the assaulted food, Ritsuko defended her little unexpected relief for the day. "You ate yours already, Misato, leave mine alone," she didn't move until Misato backed away. Once her food was secured, Ritsuko took a few quick fugitive bites just in case. "As for Ayanami, I wouldn't worry. I did tell her to get a few lessons, and she is all about doing what she's told," Ritsuko wondered about that. How far would Rei go for an order, all the way? Knowing far more about the strange girl than others, Ritsuko wouldn't put absolute loyalty out of the realm of possibility. Aside from Shinji, the girl only really spoke to Gendo. Ritsuko didn't like that, her relationship was still fledgling, a month of talking privately and one brief bit of coitus. He hadn't lasted long, she attributed that to years celibate.

"You have a point. Girl is neutered like a five year old," Misato had that glibness to her. Proving she had a bottomless stomach and ungodly metabolism, she bought a candy bar and opened it. "Guess I should head back to make sure those two aren't harassing Ibuki-kun. Wouldn't do either of us any good if they get a sexual harassment suit filed against them," she said with the chocolate bar between her teeth. Oh how the techs watched her leave, and Ritsuko watched the techs. Popping back in, catching those dregs by surprise, "Oh and make sure you give me that box back to me before you leave or Shinji-kun will have my head. He did cook it after all."

The rice on her chopsticks fell off and back into the nearly empty box. Guess the kid could cook after all. Having had supper over at Misato's a few times, it never had been bad, but she never put much thought into it. Guess hunger was the best spice as it opened her eyes to the reality of it. A damn kid was better suited for living alone than she was, how funny was that? Well no reason to not enjoy it despite who cooked it, "Maybe I'll pay him to cook for me. Be cheaper and better for me than junk food."

Finishing her meal in peace, the techs left after Misato did, Ritsuko enjoyed the privacy. With nobody around she let out a belch and scratched her now full belly. Feeling the onset of a food coma setting in, Ritsuko gave herself a pinch. Wouldn't do her any good to pass out on the clock. Maya needed her help to get things finished so they could both leave. Maybe she could try visiting the Commanders office and seeing if he wanted supper or something.

Sealing the now empty and rinsed out bento, Ritsuko would have to thank Shinji. Odd boy, nothing she'd expect the son of that man to be. Finding Maya thankfully unmolested by the jibs and jab of the other command staff, "You want to get yourself a little break now Maya? I could finish off whatever you're working on." Misato wasn't around, Ritsuko couldn't help but notice and wonder the reason.

"Yeah I could stand for a little walk if nothing else," Maya patted her belly. Excusing herself from the console, the timid woman covered a yawn with her hand, but couldn't hide her eyes closing. "S-sorry, I had a late night myself," a pinkness crested her cheeks. Shuffling past her superior, the woman tried fleeing without further details.

Oh Ritsuko could venture what Maya had been doing, it helped her get to sleep when booze or exhaustion didn't do the trick. "A visit from your boyfriend Hand-sil or was it Mas-tif?" she teased the woman. Misato had been on to something, teasing timid people was fun and enjoyable. Maya was just adorable to watch flustered and embarrassed, far cry from the bitter and withdrawn creature she had become. So what if Maya was up late with her fingers or any number of aids, Maya was human and humans had needs. "Get going Maya, before they overhear and get the wrong idea," Ritsuko wouldn't prolong the joke. That was Misato's thing.

Twenty minutes after returning to work, she had finished Maya's work on connecting the communication antenna that was going to be installed in the new Unit-00 and the Magi, Ritsuko got a call. Reading the number, the Commander's, Ritsuko's heart skipped a beat! Silly she knew, getting so excited at just the idea of hearing from Gendo. Who knew what he was calling for? Eva, project, other work, or maybe just maybe it was personal. After three rings, she knew there would not be a fourth, she filled her phone open, "Akagi here, what did you need sir?" he did have a thing about power and control.

"The group has contacted me. The timetable for Unit-02's arrival has been advanced. It will be here in a month," Gendo's voice was stern and without delay. Without waiting for confirmation or further explanation, "You will not attend the recovery effort but prepare for a surgery. You know what I'm talking about," he went silent.

Was that all, another disappointment for the day? Ritsuko wanted something else! Wanted some form of love in her life damn it! "W-was that all sir? D-did you need me for anything else?" did she have to degrade herself? Was that the cost of love, degradation? Was it worth it if it were, she wasn't ugly just socially inept! But Gendo seemed to care, if only a little, where the others were scared off. Having no other alternative she clung to what she could, "Nothing at all sir?"

The line was silent, leaving Ritsuko to think he had hung up after all. Then he said a single word that sent her heart aflutter, "Tonight." He did care, he was just bad at showing it! Ritsuko was walking on air the rest of the day and worked doubly hard. She wanted to give him good news before she saw him.

X-X

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Ikari-kun was it? There seems to be a mistake. I wasn't t-talking about y-you, I've been wanting to confess to Ikuraki Shinji. He's in the American Football club and a year older than me," Sakura said reluctantly. Taking a step back from him, closer to the door to her classroom, the older girl bowed apologetically. She remained bowed for a few moments before straightening up, other students walking out to head home for the day. "I hope this doesn't hurt your feelings. It wasn't my fault though," with a shrug let the air hang empty.

He should have known, he HAD known but let Touji and Kensuke talk him into this stupidity. But days of constant antagonizing finally forced Shinji to act. Fighting to contain his disappointment, "It's no problem at all. I figured it was something like that, but my friends were so sure it was the contrary." Heaping more bitterness onto his psyche, Shinji found he was not angry at this attractive woman he was livid at himself. A pain in his stomach burst in, but he didn't show his agitation. Why bother this woman anymore? "I hope things go well for you with Ikuraki-san," he did mean it too. With a slight bow of his own, Shinji spun on his heels and walked off.

They made weak waves at one other, a small fidgeting and a half smile crested Tachibana's face lighting it up with all its youthful vigor and beauty. While Sakura's appeared genuine the smile on Shinji's face was wholly fake. He didn't feel like smiling, didn't feel joy at all just his growing anger. Hadn't he learned by now that pain was the only thing that came with acting like this? Now he had to go tell Kensuke the outcome. Thankfully Touji had track try-outs so he didn't have to face both of them.

Students laughed and chatted all around him as he ventured down the stairs towards his homeroom. Better than him, they all were. Taller, smarter, more charming, and they all outshined him. No matter, he'd not make the mistake again, give into the reality he'd be alone. It was oddly soothing, to accept he was doomed to venture alone through life. He'd not have to worry about adultery, failing to live up to expectations, or the inevitable break-ups. He'd have himself, have his music, his cello, and Misato-san as long as she let him stay.

Leaning against the door, his bag hung limply over his shoulder, Kensuke's glasses reflected the light perfectly to obscure his eyes. "So how did it go Shinji? Get yourself a date with that lovely specimen?" Kensuke asked in a frenzy of excitement. Pushing himself away from the wall, his stride broken and uneven, he fell in stride with Shinji. Leaning forward to get a solid look at his friends face, Kensuke's jovial attitude crashed against Shinji's dower one. Tone plummeting down from its heights just moments ago, "It was a mistake wasn't it. Ah man, I'm sorry. We pushed you into it."

Waving his hands, Shinji didn't blame Touji or Kensuke either for his current state. They had only meant well, hard to be upset with people for that. "She was taking about Ikuragi-san not me," Shinji didn't know the man personally. It still hurt though, it always did to get rejected even by somebody you didn't intend. A maelstrom of events lead him to unrealistic hopes, rumors believed true was folly. Walking out into the quad, the afternoon sun glared its red light across everything. Blood, everything had a hint of blood, "Oh, I forgot some of my books back in the room. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He pointed back at the school.

"Oh, y-yeah sure man. Talk to you later. Maybe I'll call you tonight or something," Kensuke understood. Giving Shinji's arm a supportive punch, lacking the fury Touji's had, Kensuke gave Shinji one nod and walked off. A woman, the one Shinji oft noticed walked off with Kensuke when Touji wasn't around, approached the geek and the duo headed off together.

Both boys knew the truth, there was no missing books, no reason to go back inside, only the want to be alone. Shambling over to an empty bench overlooking the path to the school and the lush vegetation the school yard maintained, he sat. Finding the trees, swaying in the moderate breeze, the leaves danced and sounded like music to the depressed lad's ears. Foolish, hopes were for others, relationships for those braver than he was. It was better this way, safer.

Setting his school satchel between his legs, he gripped the back of the bench with his fingers and leaned against his locked arms. "At least this way it's over and I don't have to think about it anymore," he was good at that. Finding the silver lining to the disappointments of life. He'd not have to listen to Touji and Kensuke prattle on about some fictional relationship, or let his mind wander of it too. Nodding as his self-debasement ended and his rationalization kicked in. With less bitterness, "Maybe it is better. I mean I really didn't know her. Just a passing fancy." He had them before, he wasn't immune to his emotions, he just buried them in fear.

For fifteen minutes the river of students continued to flee their incarceration and enjoy the few scant hours of freedom before the process started again. Laughing, yelling, the whole spectrum of teenage emotion played out. They all passed the unknown boy watching the trees, they had other more important things to do than care about some unknown. Slowly the wave of students became a trickle, then mere drops as students that had cleaning duties finished and left.

"You are still present. Is there an issue?" Rei asked over Shinji's shoulder. When he just shrugged a little, she sat down on the bench with a healthy distance between them. Sliding the box of today's lunch over to him, she set her hands on her waist. Slowly and uneasily, "According to Akagi-san, I have fully recovered. If you so wish, you may stop providing me meals or attempting to teach me to replicate them."

It wasn't that he disliked Rei, far from it, but right now a girl talking to him wasn't necessarily on Shinji's wish list. Women were an elusive and forbidden thing, they were the source of his depression. "I just wanted to be alone for a little while. Nobody bothers me here, I don't stand out if they don't know about…you know," he'd not mention Eva again at school. Hoping Rei would take the hint, Shinji just scooped up her box and set it in his satchel. Despite himself he found that damn lingering hope still alive, "I-if you want I can still make lunch for you. It's easy enough as I use most of what I make for you in my own lunch." He just added more meat to his, so it wasn't any extra work. And, he wanted to know Rei better, but was too afraid to talk to her.

Not knowing that Shinji's statement of wanting solitude was a request, Rei didn't move. "Was there a cause for this change? Earlier in the day you appeared in higher spirits," straight and to the point as normal. Her feat swayed back and forth off the ground kicking up dirt. When the emptiness between them stretched on further she ventured, "If it is no further trouble. I would continue to eat them."

"Then I'll keep making them," Shinji actually was relieve to hear that. It was a connection between himself and somebody. He cooked and cleaned for Misato and she repaid him with company and jokes. Misato was a great woman, when not expected to do house hold chores or having a bout of drunken teasing. Lost a moment in the sight of Rei, the sun again capturing and illuminating her body making it glow. Maybe he shouldn't stew so much on some girl that until the rumors started he didn't even know about. He did have a girl, a strange yet beautiful one, at his side. Suddenly as it dawned on him, his lips went thin and his breath shallow, "A-any requests?"

Her gaze fixed on some unknown space in the far distance, Rei's profile was exquisitely outlined. Without looking at him, "As most of what you make is new to me, anything is agreeable." Standing up suddenly, her stoic and fierce visage now towering over Shinji, Rei took one step closer to him. "Were you going to stay here longer? If you've no reason, I recommend returning to your residence where we can continue with teachings," she walked past him in a circle back onto the path out of school.

Sitting here and brooding wouldn't solve anything, Shinji had to accept that. Slapping the stone bench with both hands, he got up and felt better. It wouldn't do to get his hopes up for Rei like he had Sakura. She was just a girl that didn't have much exposure to things and he was helping to change that. Maybe in time they'd be friends, if she could be arranged to talk to him more. But if they spent time together, maybe they'd become friends. He'd like that. "Well I'll have to make you enough things to get you to actually ask for something," he was smiling. It wasn't the end of the world or anything, just another day.

Following what he hoped was acceptable actions, the recovering young man proceeded to join Rei on the path. If nothing came of his making food for Rei aside a few broken bits of conversation, then so be it. The memory of her brilliant smile would remain as token, not everything had to grow into something greater. Just let life come as it did, people would come and go. Just as he was putting the embarrassment of the day behind him though, Shinji saw the source leaving the school with a cluster of her friends. Best not to make eye contact, not to draw her attention less he see that uncertainty or was it fear in her eyes again.

"Oh Ikari-kun, you didn't wait for me did you?" Sakura was wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. The girls at her sides who had been offering her words of comfort just moments ago shifted to Shinji with vindictive glares. The older girl was gifted with a natural beauty and silky waist long black hair with bangs that went forward and low as if to frame her pale face and emerald eyes. She was, according to Touji, quite the sought after prize considering her passive and tranquil nature. She had let Shinji down very gently considering. Batting her eyes free of tears, "Oh and y-you, Ayanami-san. G-good day." The two girls made eye contact for a brief moment, and Sakura rushed off with her gaggle of friends in tow.

Gently gasping Shinji's shoulder, Rei forced the stunned boy to start moving. "You were not waiting for her I assume, or you had lied to me," Rei was just a step ahead of Shinji, voice passive as always. Though she walked fast, with a purpose, and her shoes slapped the concrete hard and loud. "Were we needing additional food stock?" she asked sharply.

Bumped out of his bewilderment, Shinji rushed to keep up with Rei. "N-no I didn't lie, and we should have enough for whatever we choose to make. Do you know Tachibana-san, Ayanami-san?" Shinji had noticed the odd interaction. Sakura had noticed Rei, commented on her, and then ran off. "People don't…don't bully you do they Ayanami-san?" it was the first thing he could think of. With her complexion it wasn't impossible that some would mock her. He had a bully in his early school years until the girl had transferred, such things left scars on people.

"Good," Rei slowed her rapid pace from a semi-jog to normal. The group of older girls having went opposite of them, the duo was quickly alone in a sea of unknown people. Passing over crosswalks and down warmed sidewalks, Rei just walked in silence, every so often her mouth would open but nothing came of it. Slowly though, possibly accidental, she walked closer to her partner. "As for Tachibana, we have spoken only briefly. There is no need for concern, much as yourself I am left alone," she graced him with a barely noticeable upturn of lips.

Even if they didn't speak much, Shinji did enjoy walking with Rei. Though he'd have said the same for anybody, but he'd never ask for it. To ask would allow the person he asked to turn him down, to lash out and mock him. No, this was better, safer. "I'm glad," he warmed to her, "I'd hate for anybody to cause you trouble, Ayanami-san." She was a co-worker, she vowed to and did protect him, and…even if others didn't see it…she was nice. Damned if he didn't feel his heart beating harder as he again noticed her gentle features, the nape of her neck, the swell of her chest…best to stop that thought before it hurt even more than the silliness today.

Walking into the apartment, Rei showed her lack of understanding again by just dropping all her unnecessary items on the ground. If it had no value, Rei just seemed to not care about it. "Captain Katsuragi is not present?" Rei asked as she dropped her satchel against the wall. She bent forward to take her shoes off giving Shinji a full view of her backside.

Blushing hard, Shinji wasn't one to steal peeks at girls, but this was different. He wasn't trying to do a dirty thing, Rei just shoved it in his face without care. "A-Ayanami-san you shouldn't do that. Bend over like that. I c-could…if I was…" he continued to gush and flub. She stood back up and looked at him questioningly, that face so blank yet inquisitive as to give the most confusing reacting. "Guys at school would try to steal peeks at you if you bend over like that. They-they'd might tease or try something," he heard Touji talk of such before.

Tossing her shoes against the wall with a small thump, Rei only tilted her head to the left in acknowledgment. "Ibuki-san has told me the same. Why is that an issue?" she headed into the apartment as if it was her own. Stopping for nothing, no lights, no sounds, the girl headed straight to the kitchen and the promised teaching.

Frantically ripping his own shoes off, the laces still done up and cut off circulation as he did, Shinji nearly fell. Didn't she know how things worked between men and women? That men would gawk and stare are attractive girls, and some lesser ilk would try to blackmail for even a little thrill? Flipping on the lights in the living room, he stopped to pet Pen-Pen. The bird was a fiend for attention, so he gave it when he could. Turning on the news to hopefully fill the air with noise and drown out the quiet that would invariably follow.

They had done this little cooking training on a few occasions since his first half-eaten lunch to her. While Shinji was getting slowly more comfortable with teaching her, what she learned by words and what required demonstrations. But talking to her not at her was still hard. Shinji's mind worked over time. Was she here because of Ritsuko's small suggestion she learn to cook or was it more? He'd not put money on either less he tempt the devil.

Putting on the apron Misato got him, a pink 'kiss the cook' frilly thing, he tied it behind him. "W-well Ayanami-san, guys will do strange things to a-attractive girls. They might try taking pictures of you, or touch you inappropriately if they think you're leading them on," Shinji couldn't even look at her. Standing by the stove, a few ingredients already out, he shuddered waiting her question. Nothing, she just held one hand on a box of croutons. Voice warbling between too high and too low, "M-Misato-san and I saw a report on it last night. Girls being forced…c-cute girls…"

"You find me attractive, Ikari-kun?" Rei took a step towards him. A small hint of apprehension touched her, not the focused and non-hesitating action she normally took. Standing on the opposite side of the table from him, using the wooden stand as a shield, "You mentioned twice that females that were attractive are the victim of this type of assault. You bring it to my attention, logically it means you find me attractive and should fear this event."

Oh how Misato would have died laughing if she saw this, Shinji's inner mind tweeted in. He couldn't deny it or he might hurt Rei's feelings, but to tell the truth would expose himself to further disappointment. He'd not hurt her though, he was used to dejection so why not continue the trend. Had the events early today with Sakura not happened and his mood already slashed he'd have flubbed or made an excuse. But already beaten around once for the day, why not twice? "I do, Ayanami-san, I think you're b-beautiful. Different than the girls at school. S-sorry if that makes you uncomfortable," he walked to the food and started working. He had to move or he'd run away.

Joining Shinji at the stove, Rei stood closer than normal, almost atop of her teacher. "I am not uncomfortable," was all she said at the moment. Shinji began his lesson, Rei the ever attentive student. While she didn't cut right or season, she'd never be a good cook, she did what she was told amicably enough. Shinji again tried making small talk, non-personal stuff, 'did you get your homework done', 'what do you think of the weather', and other gems such as 'any plans for Sunday' were quickly answered but no questions asked. Though as they finished eating and Rei headed to door to head home, "I am pleased for Tachibana's actions."

Had it been any later Shinji would have walked the girl home, but as the sun hadn't yet set he didn't risk it. Too humiliated at being forced to confess he found her attractive, Shinji just wanted to climb into his bed and hide. But hearing Rei enjoying his pain, he couldn't help but exclaim, "You're glad she…you're happy that things…you're happy I was sad today?" Wasn't she different than them, wasn't Rei at least not hoping to see pain in his life? He had thought she was enjoying this time, she didn't have the stress lines in her eyes and face, stood more relaxed, had he been wrong?

Shaking her head, Rei swung her satchel before her. "No, your pain does not please me. Had she not spurned you, we would not have met today. You would not have told me your opinion of my appearance," she was coquettish almost shy. With a slight bow, "Perhaps we could have another lesson Sunday, after our sync tests?"

"S-sure," he said without even thinking. And like that, Rei stood back up and left without another word or gesture. Shutting the door in a haze of confusion and bewilderment, Shinji just went back to the mess of dishes and cleaned them. "Is...is it going to be a date or just?" they never did this food thing on days off. Don't think of it like that, don't even consider it. Just two…friends? It was hard not to think of her has a friend if only a distant one. "But better not let Misato-san find out or I'll never hear the end of it," he was sure of that. Of course Misato teased it out of him when she got home an hour later, and he was right it was a teasing fest. By the time he went to sleep, Misato was already asking if he wanted her gone that day in case Rei and he took things further. It was a long sleepless night.

X-X

Author Notes

Trying to keep start things off with a good set of pacing and set the mood for the story. I've got my plan and we'll have to see if you grasp it which means I'm doing my job right or I'm failing he he…hope you enjoyed

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

Well work went to scary then back to awesome in a few days. Epic. Got a strange idea for a humor fic. Eva/Sailor moon wait wait! It gets better…Pen-Pen is a creature like the cats and since Misato lost her childhood he needs a new magical girl…queue Shinji as a Starlight. One of the freaks that goes from male to female and back…odd idea. Think it'd be hilarious

X-X

With Nothing Else

Chapter – 2

She hated turtle necks with a dull passion of constant irritation, but Ritsuko had to wear one today. The turtle neck added with her lab coat was just too much to wear and not be overheating in the small confines of her lab. But that was the price she paid for her love life, as the bruises along her neck and shoulder were fresh and would pose to many questions. Did somebody hit you, you have an accident, what happened? She didn't want to answer those, and with Misato about she had to be extra careful. That woman always put her nose where it didn't belong and wouldn't understand.

"Hold out your arm, Ikari-kun, going to take your blood pressure," Ritsuko unfurled the armband. Rei had been earlier in the morning for her physical, and now it was time for the second half of the pilot corp. His timid expression, shyness to the extreme hidden behind the veneer disinterest, Ritsuko recognized it every time she looked in the mirror. The pink cloth wrapped box next to the door caught her eye, "Have to thank you again for the lunch. After that last one I'm tempted to pay you to keep making them for me."

Fidgeting as Ritsuko gently grasped his wrist to hold him steady, Shinji let his eyes wander around the room for anything not human. "It's not a big deal really. I want to make sure Misato-san eats well and I don't eat much myself so we've always have extra," he didn't sound convincing at all. Gasping just a bit as the cuff tightened around his bicep, he relaxed as the human element pulled away. Eyes met, Shinji blinked rapidly with a slight pink ting, "And since I've started making food for Ayanami-san I make even more to make sure we have enough. You-you might not know but she can really eat a lot."

He was smiling at her, well not at her but smiling in her direction and Ritsuko realized a smile really suited him. Gendo never smiled, Ritsuko bitterly accepted that fact. Pumping the cuff full, stethoscope at the ready, Ritsuko also could tell why Misato teased Shinji so often. He was just so responsive to it, it was cute. "Sorry for making you two show up on your one day off of school, but we don't want to impact your learning to much. As for Ayanami," Ritsuko jotted down the reading and released the cuff. He was going to be high strung, judging by her readings now. "She's had a sheltered life due to her connection with Nerv," a massive understatement, "so she's likely making up for lost time."

Rubbing at the red mark along his bicep, Shinji nodded and reached for his shirt. Sliding the button up plain clothing back on, he kicked his feet. "That's what I thought. She doesn't request any food when we cook and just seems to enjoy it all. But I have to ask, why is she a vegetarian?" he sounded conspiratorial as if he was ashamed to ask. Buttoning up his top, he shimmed off the examination table, but stopped once Ritsuko put a hand on his shoulder. "I-isn't the test over? All the other times after that you just had me give you a cup to…" he wasn't keen on saying 'blue' words to adults.

"It has to due with her health. We're just concerned, but it might be us being overly cautious," Ritsuko lied. Now this was where Ritsuko had to pause, no more running from this test. It was unlikely, but there was a chance that the LCL exposure had a negative impact on him that she had to check. "H-how about we talk for a bit, Ikari-kun," she had to build up to this, nobody could say she was brave. Sensing his unease, his eyes went wide and his jaw firmed up. "You're not in trouble or anything," he relaxed a smidge, "I just want to confirm a few things I've heard from Misato is all. We know you know about the reports, but Misato is just…inept at those."

Scratching at the side of his cheek, Shinji had just nodded in agreement. "If you don't keep an eye on her she won't do much will she," he brightened up after Ritsuko didn't get angry at the slight. Checking the wall clock, Shinji rolled on the balls of his feet. They still had roughly an hour before the sync test, but he was just so animated. His voice cracked and stuttered, "So what did you want to know?" He asked a condemned man ready for the teasing squad to begin.

Laughing at how dower Shinji seemed over a few questions, Ritsuko lightly pawed at him. "Nothing bad, Ikari-kun. Mostly how things are going with your friends, things with Ayanami, and school. Your mental health is important to us. If you're having any issues, bullies, troubles sleeping, or…becoming sexually active we want to know," she jotted down his reactions. Nothing unexpected there, Shinji was a virgin and just the word got another rise out of him. So different than Gendo, but so like she had been at that age. Grabbing two containers, one for each sample, she handed them over, "Misato said Ayanami's been over twice in the last four days. She hasn't been trying to force you two into anything has she?"

"Things at school are fine, I've a few friends now," Shinji had an air of pride in that, a timid smile. Taking both cups, he raised an eyebrow at the shift from the norm. "School itself is boring, and hard at times. Knowing the truth about Second Impact, it's hard to listen to the old lies. As for Ayanami-san, it's a little confusing. She's even more social inept as I am. So at times she says or does something odd, but I just try to explain it to her. Misato though…if she's drank anything she keeps teasing us about…you know…making out," he petered out running out of courage. Quickly waving his hands after he realized what he said, "We-we haven't though! We just talk…well mostly I talk and she listens. Today is the first time she'll be over when we didn't have school."

How would Gendo like that, his prized Ayanami was getting closer to his son. Summing up what remained of her courage, and swallowing her pride, Ritsuko put both hands on Shinji's shoulders. He reacted as she expected and quickly put his arms to his sides.

"That's what I'd expect from a girl raised on a military base. Give her time and make your intents known to her. Friends or more, we won't stop you," Ritsuko didn't know what she wanted more. Slowly, Shinji resisted the whole way, Ritsuko gently lead him to the small bathroom in the lab. "Now for those cups…I'm going to need a semen sample today, Ikari-kun," he nearly leapt out of her grip. In soothing tones, "Just to make sure you're not suffering from something. I'll leave the lab to give you some privacy, alright? Best if you do that first then the urine sample. It'll help clear out your urethra." When in doubt, Ritsuko let science save her.

Looking over his shoulder at the woman, Shinji had such shame and a sense of betrayal it was sad. "D-do I have to? Misato-san didn't put you up to this did she? L-last night she was a little drunker than normal and said something about-about if I did anything like this," he turned back to the cups and the open door.

Ok, that upset Ritsuko to no end! This was a sensitive thing for a budding teenager, especially for a kid like Shinji. So how does Misato handle it? Same way she did everything else, in a drunken haze. Oh Ritsuko was going to have words for that woman. "I do mean it Shinji-kun," she wanted to put him at ease. Unrelenting though she pushed him into the room and flipped the light on. "How about this, I'll keep Misato here after the tests so Ayanami-kun and you can have a nice little date without her making things awkward for you?" he offered no response. Closing the door on him, that crushing humiliation on his face…it made her feel sick so she left the lab completely to give him more privacy.

Leaning against the lab door, other members of Nerv walked by giving her plenty of space less she 'lash out' on them. She saw them talk behind her back, calling her horrid things just because she was a little different than them. Just because she didn't talk about clothing, girl issues, or other social topics the other women sans Misato and Maya avoided her. Men found her to intelligent, to aloof to be worth the effort with again the exception of Gendo. God she wanted a smoke right now, maybe even some of her private stock back at her apartment. After that look on Shinji's face, she'd need that or some alcohol tonight to block it out. It was just so similar.

Tapping her foot against the door, the metallic tink of her high heel against it was therapeutic. He was just so innocent right now, and it reminded Ritsuko of her own teen years. Living under the shadow of her great mother, the illustrious Naoko Akagi, had made her neigh unapproachable. No friends, but never ending work to make herself live up to the expectations. Of course the first boy that asked her out, she had been sixteen at the time, had been a delinquent. It didn't take long for him to introduce her to one of her favorite vices, pot, and then the later sex. He hadn't been gentle or caring, had taken what he wanted and she had come to like it. That relationship ended when she thought she was pregnant. She confessed her fear to Akito and she never saw him again. He quit school and fled, two days after she learned she had her period. Then was college and she met Misato…her best friend. Was that Shinji's future too?

Checking her watch after wiping at her eyes, thankfully her trip down memory lane hadn't smeared her eye shadow, she saw ten minutes had passed. "Stupid emotions. Akito taught me a valuable lesson. People almost always just want to take from you, so value those that don't," she opened the door and went back in. After so long Shinji HAD to have been done. Never seen a man last longer than five minutes without making a mess. Misato didn't take from her, well not much as Misato was lazy and oft to turn to others for help. And Gendo cared about her in his own way, so she'd let him bite hard and bruise her…it was a give and take world. Finding the door to the bathroom still shut, she knocked on it lightly, "Ikari-kun are you alright in there. You don't have to worry about the cap's seal."

"I-uh-I'm…" he said in obvious distress, "C-could you please g-get out I'm almost done." The sounds of labored breathing, he was panting hard and distressed.

He hadn't finished yet, but was almost time for the sync tests and he still had to get suited up. "Ikari-kun, are you sure you're alright. I've heard some kids think it's a bad thing," lord knows her mother said it was a horrible thing. Tempted to open the door, see if he was indeed alright or hiding some problem, Ritsuko's hand grabbed the handle. "Do you need help or anything? I could ask the guys on the command deck, bet they have something stashed around," she was tempted to check her wallet for a picture of Misato. Though with how Shinji and Misato interacted it would likely make matters worse.

More frantic sounds, the boy was frazzled and ashamed, "No-no I'm…I'm good…please just a few more minutes." He was nearly in tears by the sound of his voice.

Knowing she was making things worse, Ritsuko just relented. "Come out when you're done then, I'll be in the hallway," she left him to finish. Well that likely was going to make Shinji unable to look at her for the next few weeks. But was this a result of the LCL or some previously existing condition. If it took him so long to finish, no wonder Misato never saw or heard him do it. He'd never have enough private time with her in the apartment to risk it. Her time in college, she had read about men with that condition, the other girls in the class joked that they wanted their boyfriends to have it.

Five minutes later, a sullen and defeated Shinji tapped on the door and let his head hang low. "S-sorry about that, Akagi-san. I didn't mean to waste your time," he listlessly handed Ritsuko the two sealed containers. He couldn't have been any more mortified if he had been caught red handed. Circling around Ritsuko, he made a move for the door, "Did you need anything else, or can I go get ready for the next test?"

She had to do something, or Shinji's test would be useless, at least that's what she told herself. Grabbing Shinji from behind, she hugged him lightly with her arms around his chest. "Don't feel like that, Ikari-kun. What you did is natural and nothing is wrong with it. And if it normally takes you that long…well when you DO get a girlfriend she'll be really happy with that," she joked a little. When the body tensed rather than relaxed, she released him, maybe it was a mistake. Calling out as he started walking again, "Thank you Shinji-kun, that must have been a hard for you. If Misato doesn't say it, I will, we're thankful for you helping us as you do."

He didn't run, but Shinji walked fast and in uneven strides as he made his escape. At the corner leading to the changing rooms he did stop to look back at Ritsuko. Shinji smiled softly, a mournful yet grateful upturn of his lips and then he vanished.

"Well I ruined his mood for the day and likely made this sync test pointless," she clapped her hands and laughed. But she got her samples, she'd insure he wasn't sick or worse. Sealing the containers she put them alongside of Rei's in her little fridge. Getting her samples was always so easy, she didn't respond to the tests and Gendo said tests like the ones with Shinji weren't necessary. Since she didn't have a full uterus Ritsuko was fine to go along with that. Picking up her lunch, likely the last one he'd make for her, she headed to the test chamber and found Misato chatting with Shigeru. "Misato, what did you say to Ikari-kun the other day?" start off easy, small hints and let Misato dig herself deeper.

Watching the plugsuit clad teenagers walking into the chamber side by side, Misato flipped the switch on. "You two are a little late. Not doing anything we wouldn't like to know about were you?" that teasing tone flirted with mirth. Oh Misato was enjoying this so much, an older sister doting on her favorite littler brother in his progress into adulthood. Leaning in close to the mic, Shigeru coyly watched her, "Looking a little red in the face there Shinji-kun. Thinking of your date this afternoon, or…hey!" Misato yelped. Letting go of the 'speak' button, Misato rubbed the back of her head.

"Leave off of him right now Misato, he's that way because I finally got my sample," Ritsuko enacted a little repayment. Having knocked her friend with Shinji's lunch, Ritsuko waggled a finger. What she expected was Misato to realize and back down, not smile even wider. Maybe Misato really did tease far too hard with this boy. Sitting down and opening her lunch, she watched Shinji help Rei into her plug. Maybe there was something between them that transcended simple friendship. Authoritarian, she tried to get Misato behave, "It took him over fifteen minutes so I walked into the lab to check on him before he finished. So go easy on him, he's embarrassed enough."

Letting out a long whistle, Misato nudged Shigeru in the side with her elbow, "Wow my little roommate can last a long time. What is your max time, Shigeru?" Misato knew what she was doing to the sole male in the room, and she got off on it! He was squirming and blushing, mouth latched shut and all business. Picking at Ritsuko's lunch with her dirty fingers, "I'll go easy on him. I've been trying to think of something I could do for him. I went a little far last night, never mix rum and brandy. Joke too far and he couldn't even look me in the face. Thinking of ordering food for us tonight so he doesn't have to cook for his little date."

"No, Misato, you're not," Ritsuko started the test off. Both pilots' faces were composed and somber as they sat in the test chambers. Setting the max depth at their previous max readings, she let the system calibrate. "You and I are going out drinking and then going to my apartment for takeout. I promised Ikari-kun I'd keep you away as payment for the little accident," she confided. Shifting away from Misato, protecting her under assault lunch, she savored the taste of homemade food. So much better than the instant food she was able to eat, but time never gave her the time. Maybe Gendo and she could go out for supper some night! He hardly got out as well.

Lying on the console, watching Shigeru work and causing him to squirm more, Misato pouted. "Fine I won't get to see their first real date, even if they don't call it that. But if I find dirty sheets when I get home I'm making you pay for child support. And you're paying for the meal then for spoiling my fun," she rolled her head back towards Ritsuko. Smiling softly, "So you think they do have anything going on, or are we looking too deeply?"

If Shinji was really like her, Ritsuko was unsure. Shinji would not make the first step, he'd be content to just have somebody around that didn't mock or judge him. Rei was a real unknown lately, her reaction to thinks shifted in the last two tests she had. If for whatever reason Rei did act, well Shinji would be ever the dutiful boyfriends. He'd dote on Rei, doing whatever he thought she wanted (not that Ritsuko suspected Rei would ask for much). Shrugging as she continued eating, "With those two it's hard to tell. Maybe yes or maybe no. Time will tell."

"They're both improving," Ritsuko was stunned. Even with all the issues of the last few days Shinji was making wonderful progress and even Rei was marked improvement. It wouldn't take long for Shinji to be on par with the Second Child. "Just don't push him to do something he's not ready for, Misato, that would be a bad move," she knew that as fact. Akito pushed fast, nearly demanded it or he'd have left her. As starved for affection as she had been back then, Ritsuko relented and regretted. But this time with Gendo she had no regrets, none at all. Damn her collar was itchy.

X-X

Opening the door so his guest could enter the apartment, Shinji prayed his nervousness wasn't so obvious. He blamed Misato again for this, Ritsuko to a small degree as well. While Ritsuko had a reason for causing the problems she had instilled, he couldn't overlook it either. Asking for him to provide a sample, why had it been today! Then she had the gall to knock on the door while he was doing it, at least it wasn't like the time the teacher's wife walked in on him. Added to it Rei and his little evening together on his mind, Shinji felt he wronged the girl in his mental fodder. But put on the spot, and knowing so few women, Shinji slipped. It wasn't cheesy or anything, more wish fulfillment and he hated himself for that too. Just two teenagers expression themselves physically, not the thing they made movies about.

"Well since we don't have to cook today, we can…talk or watch the movie Misato-san suggested," Shinji shut the door behind him. The money she gave him for supper felt like it was bulging in his pocket. Hardly enough for three peoples meals, it was just his mind calling attention to it. No escaping this, no excuse, it was just a girl and him together for an evening. Watching Rei lifting her leg up into the air to free her foot, he shuddered. That long and fine calf shown through as the skirt rode up high, she was trying in one manner and failing in another. Trying to forget what he saw, "So how was your day yesterday, you weren't in school."

Just dropping her shoes atop a pair of Misato's 'walking shoes', Rei's head shimmed back and forth as a metronome would. Considering the question she walked into the apartment and found the couch her first stopping point. "The tests with Akagi-san yesterday were not intrusive or of annoyance. Not attending school was unfortunate," she eyed Shinji as she said the last. Crossing her legs, that skirt playing its maddening game again, she tapped her knee with a finger. Questioningly the girl waited for Shinji to sit in a chair before asking, "Why is this evening being referred to as a date by so many? We have performed this act on several occasions and it was not considered such."

Yeah Misato had slipped and called it that a few times in Rei's presence, especially when they were leaving. When she had given Shinji the money for supper, she had turned to Rei and clamped onto the girl's arms. 'Go easy on my little Shin-chan, this is his first date without a chaperon,' she said it with such a straight face it was disturbing.

Suddenly wanting to go make something to drink, Shinji twisted in the chair and resisted the urge to run. "Well normally when a man and a woman make it a point to spend time together, it's considered a date. Our normal evenings are debatable as you're on your way home and not making a point of it. You shouldn't let them upset you with their opinions of it," he hoped she understood. Was it a date, well he'd not mind if it was but Shinji wouldn't expect it. Dates were for those seeking a relationship, he doubted Rei thought of their little evening as the gateway to such.

A minute head nod was all Shinji got at the moment from Rei. She kicked her foot in a steady interval, once every five seconds and to the same degree. Once the air, think in its silence, was nearly too oppressive she set her feet on the ground. "Then this is a date. It fits the criteria as stated. Neither yourself or I have any other reason for meeting than to enjoy one another's company. You could have given me captain Katsuragi's money to order my meal," she watched her prey with a calculating eye.

Swallowing hard, he felt uneasy as she just sat watching him. What was she expecting, what did she want? Turning the stereo on, one of his classic cd's was still in from the last time Rei was over, he let the music fill the room. It helped him think, to not sit in that stillness. His tongue felt thick and heavy, "Well Ayanami-san, there is also the emotional element to it. People have dates to see if they're compatible to be a couple. Or if they are a couple to…to…" he trailed off without knowing. Movies had couples go on dates to have a nice romantic evening often ending in a state he tried his best to avoid thinking of.

"My reading states couples have evenings out to build their lusts to pitch to better enjoy relations," Rei had no such issues speaking. Eyes closing she swayed with the music playing, a content expression on her face as the tension lines relaxed. Her hand on the open cushion on her side ran in small circles almost temptingly or unknowingly. Without opening her eyes, "Do you consider this a date, Ikari-kun?"

That was it, he had to move, get his mind to relax enough for him to think straight! "I…I'll get some menus so we can order. No reason to wait on that, they tend to be slow delivering here if Misato-san doesn't call it in," Shinji rushed off to the kitchen. She knew what she was taking about, she said she considered this a date even after what he said. Did that mean she was interested in him? Nobody had ever been interested in him before! Grabbing a wide variety of the tiny paper pamphlets, he was light headed from breathing so fast. Calling out loud, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Standing right beside him, Rei had approached silently. "I would enjoy anything you would provide," she didn't react when he yelped. Picking up a few of the menus out of Shinji's hand she flipped through them with rapid succession. "A lot of these have meat, are you upset with being inconvenienced as such?" she held a pizza menu in her hand. It was as close choice Rei ever made when it wasn't a matter of import. She'd take whatever was given, but she had small tells. Holding onto things she liked, eyes lingering on things she wanted, and the incredibly rare leading question.

He blamed his panic for not noticing her, he was hardly aware of anything other than his own confusion. Pen-Pen warked at them, took a beer from the fridge, and retired to his own for the evening…lucky bird. Gingerly taking the pizza menu from her hand, not his favorite but she never had it before, he smiled. If it made her happy he'd never mind a strange meal. "I like cheese pizza, Ayanami-san, so it's not a problem at all," she nodded which he saw as a good sign. Reading her tells was getting easier with the more time they spent, and as such he was getting better at tending to her. Grabbing some juice out of the fridge he poured two glasses, "Why don't you grab that movie Misato-san mentioned while I order this?"

Taking the glasses, she kept her gaze fixed on the image of food in Shinji's hands. "If you are not bothered than that is acceptable," she lingered those few inches from him. Drawing in a large breath, she spun around and left him just as silently as she appeared.

It only took a few minutes to order, and as he expected the man who took the order was depressed when the phone number wasn't matched with Misato's playful voice. Women really did have it easy, well the attractive ones he ventured. Men would do stupid things for the attractive girls, but then again they could do bad things in a fit of passion. Maybe it wasn't so clear cut. What if somebody tried that with Rei? That caused him to pause, and took the feelings he was feeling home. He…liked Rei, a small thing, a tiny risk for a battered heart, but to him it was a dangerous thing.

"It should take about half an hour for it to get here, so we can watch a bit if you want," Shinji said as he entered the living room. Finding his chair now had the empty DVD case in it, he took the hint and sat on the couch. With Rei in the middle and he next to the armrest, he could feel ever moment she made. Hitting play on the remote, he just prayed Misato's idea for a 'date-night' movie wasn't something he wasn't old enough to watch. Grabbing his juice he held it and the condensation wet his palm, "Ayanami-san, can I ask you a personal question?" He was growing more afraid as he felt that heart rate increase…she was so pretty.

Half her glass was already gone, a dribble of apple juice ran down her chin, she didn't try to clean herself. "As long as it is not related to sensitive Nerv information I will answer," she shifted her position to face him better. The movie's previews played, films that had come out years ago but were programmed to play regardless. With her hands covering one another on her lap, "And may I ask one as well?"

Tempting to ask if she might possibly consider liking him, Shinji found his nerve gone. Those eyes of hers sapped his resolve every time, he'd loath to scare her away. Better to have this odd friendship than risk losing it with something foolish. Finding another question quickly he blurted out, "Aren't you afraid of living in your apartment Ayanami-san? It's in such a bad part of town, and who knows what criminals and vagrants could be there? What if somebody tries something with you, if Section-2 doesn't notice they could do…do anything to you." A sensible question any friend would ask another, something they'd want to know. 'Are you at risk, can you save yourself from it?'

"The commander chose my living conditions, until I hear from him or other command staff it will suffice," Rei dodged the question effortlessly. Fear didn't seem to be in the girl's vocabulary, but the top hand moved in a rubbing motion. Gripping her lower hand hard, her fingers audibly popping, "As for my question. Would it be inappropriate for us to be less formal with one another? The documentations say using formal names indicates a level of distance that is not suitable to those in our circumstances."

Just what was she reading that would lead her to believe any of this? While they did spend a good degree of time together, it wasn't always in a friendly atmosphere. Making a plan to trick Misato to Rei's in upcoming days, Shinji walked in thin ice. To push Rei's literary options and learn she was being misled, or trust she was smart enough to know what she was reading. As for her question, Shinji turned to the television just in time to see a machete fly into a young man's back…great a horror movie. He HATED horror movies, he got to into them, he cringed into Rei who didn't force him off. "I-uh…well I didn't want to offend you Ayanami-san. I didn't want to be to forward. People get upset if others get to personal to fast," she likely saw him as a coward now.

Quite to the contrary, when Rei saw the same scene she did the equivalent in her actions. She went ridged, a hand grabbed Shinji's wrist painfully as her eyes went wide and her lips so thin her face looked mouthless. "That was unexpected," she then looked down at her hand and to Shinji's face and didn't let him go. Ever so slowly she went back to watching the movie as it went back to plot, "You are very warm…Shinji-kun." Well, she made the decision for them.

There he went going light headed again, but this time Shinji didn't fight it. Her fingers and palm were so soft that he didn't mind at all. "I guess we have known each other for several months…Rei-san," it felt odd on his tongue. He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with that, something so simple seemed almost to fast. But he had known her for some time and they have been spending a lot of time together, was it so wrong? Settling into the movie, his stomach uneasy but his heart warm, he just went with it. During the intense gore and odd scenes, he would cringe into Rei's shoulder as she gave his wrist a tight squeeze.

When the doorbell rang at the same time as the lead heroin was being attacked, both teens actually let out shrieks only Shinji's drown Rei's out. They shared a look, she almost smiled as he laughed at there silliness. They fought giant monsters, faced death and here they were being frightened by a silly movie. Getting off the couch, "I'll go get that, should be the pizza." Rei didn't let go of him, she only shifted her hold and got up with him. Gazing at her hand, Shinji patted it, maybe this was the start of something. "I guess we can both go get it," he'd try to learn what she meant as long as they didn't go to fast. Opening the door with his free hand, Rei at his side, Shinji found the delivery boy's head bobbing to the music he was listening to.

"Yo man, that uh…your mom here?" the guy asked peeking his head into the apartment. Clad in torn jeans with bits of metal chain linking bits from one part to another, his hair was dirty and picked about and dyed blond and red. "Oh hey you got a girl with you, bud, fine looking one too," he gave Rei a good once over and flashed Shinji a thumb's up.

As this guy had been the same as the last three times Misato ordered pizza, normally on nights she didn't have to work the next day and wanted a lot of drink and food, they recognized one another. "Misato-san is out with a friend of hers right now," he didn't want to comment on the other half of the guy's statement. Yes Rei was 'fine looking' but that wasn't what made the girl worth knowing. Handing the money over, "A lot of orders today?" He felt Rei's grip leaving his wrist as she stayed in the apartment.

"Yeah, Sunday evenings are crazy busy. Hey you think you could get Katsuragi-san's phone number for me, she's not seeing anybody is she?" the older teen, some eighteen or nineteen, sounded very enthusiastic. Juggling the wad of bills Shinji gave him and his wallet, he tried to make change, hold the pizza, and continue to watch Rei closely. When his knee caught his dangling headphone, "OH Shit dude!" He pitched forward and the pizza went flying as he caught himself on the door frame.

Watching in dull shock as the food went flying towards Rei, Shinji reacted as best he could. Catching the box he kept half the dish from spilling out. His skin burnt from the cheese and sauce, wincing out loud, "Rei-san, are you alright?" Finding the pizza guy had already fled, the wad of money on the ground, Shinji kicked it back inside and shut the door. "We have to wash this off you or you'll burn," he grabbed one of Misato's rain slickers. Wiping off as much as he could without touching questionable places, he just let the mess fall to the ground.

Quick but controlled actions, Rei got most of the potentially damaging food off her but she was covered in muck. "I am dirty. I should return home to change," she stood up and looked at herself. Dripping with red sauce and cheese, she took the slicker from Shinji's hands to finish getting the bulk off. But her school uniform was sullied and clung to her skin. "Shinji-kun, what…where are you taking me?" she asked as he led her through the apartment.

Unable to leave her like that, Shinji took the confused girl to the bathroom and started the faucet. "Nonsense Rei-san, you need to clean that off now or it might hurt. Take a bath and I'll run your cloths through the wash. You can use one of Misato-san's bathrobes until there done. J-just…" he realized what he was saying. He had just drug a girl off into a bathroom and told her to disrobe…and she was doing it. Staring at alabaster skin, small bits of her chest were flared red from the sauce, he was mollified. "I…I…sorry, I'll see to your cloths," he took her dirty cloths and fled the room. She'd have to stop the faucet herself.

"Thank you," she called out after his retreating form, and could be heard sliding into the water.

Rei needed to read up on proper times for disrobing! Shinji would have to see to that…maybe have the class rep talk to her, Hikari was the only girl in his class he felt comfortable approaching. Throwing Rei's clothing into the wash, Shinji busied himself in cleaning the doorway. Pen-Pen had helped himself to the pizza on the floor, but the half Shinji saved was quickly put on the table and put on plates. So pink…they stood out so brilliantly from her skin. Why hadn't she waited for him to leave! Friends, they had seemed to be moving close to becoming good friends, and now she had shown herself to him and was bathing in his bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Shinji put her uniform into the drier. He realized he had become too desensitized to undergarments when he realized he had handled Rei's just as easily as Misato's. Just fabric needing cleaning. That was when Rei rejoined him, the cloud of mist that trailed her, and the overly relaxed condition she was in left Shinji mystified. "Have a good bath, Rei-san?" she looked odd dwarfed in Misato's large purple bathrobe. It swallowed her and trailed behind her, but was adorable to a point. Well adorable if one didn't remember she had nothing on under it.

"I have not had a…hot bath before. My apartment does not have hot water, and I was told to avoid the baths at Nerv," she picked up her plate of food and looked at it questioningly. She shifted the plate from side to side, "This is eaten with hands correct?"

He couldn't look at her, couldn't even let her fill his peripheral vision. This was too much too fast for him, so he watched the movie instead. "Yeah, I see some people using knives and forks, but I don't know where Misato-san keeps hers. Y-your clothing should be ready in about an hour. W-when Misato-san gets home, I'll ask her to give you a ride home," it was getting dark after all. So they ate in peace, and watched the movie. Shinji found Rei's hand found his again, he relaxed again and sat next to her.

She smelt different, felt different after the bath, but it was enjoyable. What it meant, Shinji wasn't going to guess, he'd just take whatever it was. Friend or girlfriend, that issue was not approached so he took her hand holding as a sign of fear or just camaraderie. When the time got late, Shinji offered her his bed and made up the couch for himself. Damn Misato…where was she? She arrived after midnight holding onto the equally drunk Ritsuko. Both adults fell asleep in Misato's bedroom. It was an interesting morning but at least Rei had a clean uniform for school.

X-X

Setting her comb down, Misato eyed what little make-up she still felt driven to own then left the bathroom. She was working second shift, what need for dolling herself up did she have. Last time she put that stuff on with any real intent had been before joining Nerv anyway. Relying on her natural beauty had become the norm, why emphasize things you didn't want noticed. Men would just come sniffing, and a sniffing dog was something you had to train. Finding her supper on the table, complete with Yebisu, she plopped down. "Thought you weren't going to let me drink before work anymore," she didn't look at her ward.

"You'd do it anyway, and at least this way I know you're not drinking harder stuff," Shinji's tone was just that little bit irritated. It was the way he got when he dared show is annoyance or disdain with her, but still wasn't upset enough to do anything. Pointing his chopsticks at the fridge, "You're lunch is in there if you want it. You said Akagi-san wasn't working your shift right?" Sipping his tea with one hand, he slipped Pen-Pen some fish with the other. Shinji had long since bribed the bird to his side.

He knew her well enough, Misato popped her top and took a small sip. It was cold, delicious and cold, no repeat of yesterday's hot mess. Shinji had found an evil little trick, leave a can of her beloved brew outside in the sun all day. Well she had gone a little too hard on him yesterday morning, but she had a wicked hang over and jumped to conclusions. Finding Rei walking in an open robe without a stitch of clothing on underneath, what was Misato supposed to suspect. So she went hard and heavy on him. You're not old enough, what if she's pregnant, and I'm disappointed in you. Hah, what right did she have to say such things? And when Rei confirmed what Shinji had said…she felt like an ass.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday Shinji-kun. I had a real bad hangover from the night before, saw Rei's odd sense of dress and just…" she twirled her utensils around. The cold beer was proof he was already forgiving her, but she had to be adult too. Eating quickly, she was going to be running late as it was, she took out some pent up frustration in the shower. Odd how Shinji and Rei's little fear trip got her imagination working. Maybe a trip out for a one-night stand. Somebody that wouldn't want a relationship the next day. Reaching across the table she extended her olive branch, "Still friends Shin-chan?" He never could resist when she called him chan.

Of course he took it and even giggled when Misato tickled his palm with her middle finger. "Just trust me next time alright? It was hard enough dealing with Aya-Rei-san on her own. But when you started yelling at me about things I didn't do, that we didn't do," Shinji returned to his food. He had said his fill, a rarity for him, so he returned to his mental fugue. The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence, only the sound of chewing and ceramic clinking together. As he gathered up the empty plates, the boy's courage built up again enough for him to add, "Sorry about your beer yesterday. I was upset and it was wrong of me."

Waiting for him to put the dishes in the sink, Misato pounced on him and got him in a headlock. Administering her version of punishment, a noogie, she felt his hands flail against her back and side. "You should be sorry! Never mess with a woman's beverage young man, it will only end in heart break," she laughed as she lead him about the apartment towards the door. While she knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but Shinji's hand was doing quite the nice job messaging her rump. Letting him go before she started to like it too much, "Now I don't have to worry about you bringing your girlfriend over do I?"

Face flush and hair all frazzled, Shinji took a quick step back and away from his punisher. "Misato-san! I told you already we're…we're not really going out. Friends, I think it best to consider us that. I have Touji and Kensuke and y-who does Rei-san have?" Shinji bashfully looked away. Holding up a finger, Shinji ran off back to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and rushing back, "You almost forgot this."

Taking her lunch, her face betrayed her. She had wanted to appear the fierce and angry parent figure, striking the fear into the teen. But that small plastic box, his insistence she take it, well this felt to good. Never in her life did she have anybody dote over her, care for her, and she liked it. "Well I don't know about you, but as for Rei? Girls don't just walk around with their robes open for boys they don't like. Even Rei knows that, or she'd be walking around the base nude. Bet she has the hots for ya," she pinched Shinji's nose.

Crossing his arms, a sign he didn't want to continue Misato knew, Shinji tapped his foot. "You're going to be late, Misato-san, and I have homework to do. And if you're worried about Rei-san," now it was Shinji's turn to lose his poker face. Eying the coat rack, Shinji just flustered about and caved in on himself. "Rei-san is at Nerv right now so she won't be over. That's why I didn't cook anything for her," he was just terrible at lying at trait Misato enjoyed.

"So if she wasn't at Nerv right now I might have been right huh," Misato put her shoes on. Oh she was loving this, this whole dating thing was precious. It was good for him, he was happier even if he tried hiding it, and that was what Misato wanted for him Sliding into her jacket, she put her hat on and fixed it in the mirror Shinji hung up for her. Leaning over, she had left the top two buttons of her dress shirt open just for this, "Do I get my kiss goodbye honey?" Tapping her cheek where she wanted it, she could swear she heard Shinji heating the air. She even closed her eyes egging him on further.

Rolling his eyes, Shinji recovered quick enough to see the tiny slit in Misato's eyelids. Of course she was watching, wasn't fun to not see the panic. "Just get going Misato-san. If you see Rei-san or Akagi-san, say hi for me," he waved impatiently at her.

Pouting, Misato stood back up straight and fixed her shifted hat. "You're no fun, Shinji-kun. But it could be a sign of a gentleman. Now be good while I'm gone, and stay away from my Yebisu. And I'll tell your mistress if I see her you'll have food for her tomorrow," she gave him one last wave and shut the door. Oh she wondered what he did while she was away at work. He didn't have elicit materials in his room, she had checked on occasion. Nothing, aside from his cello and SDAT player Shinji had nothing but his little clothing and school things.

"Maybe I'll get him a picture frame or something. Anything to show he lives here," Misato got an idea! She'd get him a plaque for his room and some frames! Show she cared, which she did, and try to get him to show some attachment to something. Unlocking her doors, she got in with practiced ease and gunned the accelerator. Zipping through lanes, cutting off cars, the blaring horns were a sign she was doing her best as usual. Through all the madness of her driving, she was planning her little gift. Maya had a digital camera, she could borrow that! Take a few pictures of Shinji with his friends and maybe even herself. She wanted him in her life, and judged he wanted her in his…so why not take a picture.

Sadly her normal parking spot was taken, it tended to be when she worked this shift, so she found another a few spots further up the lane. Some of the first shifters greeted her as she headed to the elevators, she acted her part as their superior and saluted as they did. Seeing Shigeru heading home lanced Misato with a moment of dread. If Shigeru was leaving it meant Makoto was likely working the second shift with her. Now normally she was alright with the man, but when she was feeling a little lonely or depressed he was an extra bitter pill.

"Evening Katsuragi-san," Maya welcomed the woman to the command bridge. Coffee cup in hand, Maya waved goodbye to one of the other female techs she had been talking too. Gathering a few folders from her station, the low level tech handed over the reports to Misato. "Akagi-san got called in to see the commander so she wanted me to give these to you. Unit-01 is fully repaired as of today, so Ikari-kun will have a full test tomorrow with it. We'll begin on Unit-00 once our supplies in," she stood at attention. Nerv might not be a military organization fully, but they tried from time to time.

Taking the papers, Misato bit the inside of her cheek. She had hoped Shinji would have a few more days outside the beast. "At ease Ibuki-kun," Misato flipped through the folders. Cost analysis of Unit-01, psychological reports on Asuka…that was going to be a nightmare, and the projected repair times for Unit-00. Nothing standout about these, Ritsuko had told her just about the same while they had been drinking the other day. Leaving the report on the planned transfer of Unit-02 open, "So what is on the agenda for today, and please tell me somebody is having a birthday today and brought in sweets."

"No sweets today Katsuragi-san," Makoto announced his arrival and sat down. A small stack of manga at his side, man was expecting and planning for a dull evening. But he kicked them under his station and out of sight. "We've calibrations for the automated defenses tonight, and prepping the hanger for Unit-02," he always started off business. But he would shift to his ulterior motive soon enough. Favoring himself a bottle of water, "Did you have a good evening last night Katsuragi-san, you're looking good today."

Smooth, Makoto, very smooth. Misato wanted to give the man credit, but knew it would only end poorly for her if she did. Give a man a foot, he tried to climb up it all the way up and burrow inside. "Sounds like another night of protests complaints from people we keep awake. But getting Unit-02 would make us all feel safer," Misato would need a lot of caffeine to stay awake. Signing off on the reports of Rei and Shinji's monitoring reports, she handed them to the waiting Maya. Something of how the woman stood eying the commander's office, "Something wrong Ibuki-kun? I'm sure Ritsuko is fine, she's been having meetings with the Commander for the last few days. New project with the simulated bodies is going slowly or something." That part of the conversation had been dulled by far too many drinks.

"No, nothing I guess. Just she's been in there for over an hour. I was going to ask if she wanted to do something in a few days. Nothing major, exorcise or shopping, something," Maya shrugged. Gathering up the papers, she couldn't stay her curiosity and took a peek. Gasping aloud she went wide eyed and found Misato staring at her with a smirking nod, "You mean Akagi-san wasn't joking about that? From her story I thought it was just a drunk dream or something. I can't picture Ayanami-kun in a bathrobe let alone wearing one at your apartment."

Proving Misato's theory correct, Makoto invited himself to the conversation. His water bottle in hand, he took a swig and braved the waters. "I heard a rumor about that. Heard those two were going at one another in the changing rooms. Don't believe that though, neither of those two seem the type," he stood close to Misato.

Ah yeah, that rumor, Misato was offhandedly responsible for that. She had been talking to Ritsuko about what would happen IF that happened, but she hadn't been as quiet as she should have been. Somebody overheard and spread the word. When Shinji heard that rumor he'd hide in his room for days. "Just a rumor and a misunderstanding is all. Yes she stayed the night, but only because I wasn't keen on driving her home and Ritsuko stayed over too," best not to let them know she had blacked out. Nobody would trust a drunk with the big decisions.

"I can see that," Makoto leaned his back against the console in the inner ring of terminals. They were in the shadow of the Commander's platform, power radiated outward of dwindling importance. "On a lighter note, I won some tickets to an upper class onsen opening in town. Four of them to be precise. Shigeru is out, something to do with his girlfriend, how about you?" he asked both women but his focus was easily discernible.

So it was a bathhouse this time, last time it was movie tickets, the time before an opening restaurant. Misato had to give Makoto an A for effort, but an F for originality. Either he was the luckiest man alive for lotteries, or he was a bold face liar. Waving her hand dismissively, "I would but I don't have the time. With this whole Ayanami and Shinji thing I need to keep an eye on them, and with my normal work I'm lucky if I get a few hours a day to myself." If he could lie so could she. He masked his depression well, she noticed. Getting a wicked idea though, "But if you don't need them I'll buy them off you. Give them to the kids." How would he play that one?

"That's a great idea!" Maya gushed. She tapped Misato's foot in understanding, Makoto couldn't see her feet. They had talked of the rather odd stock of men on the command staff, but the women weren't much more stable. Still lingering on the door, "They could have a nice reward for what they've done. And if they don't have friends you could take the extra ticket."

He sputtered a little, then fixed his glasses and smiled. "I guess they do have it a bit hard. If you think they'd like it, I could give them to you to hand over," Makoto took his rebuff in stride. Hands in his pockets, "Well those diagnostics won't run themselves." Tail tucked between his legs, Makoto went back to work leaving Misato alone as Maya joined him in actually working.

Opening a few reports, mostly dealing with complaints, Misato did feel a little bad for her abuse of the man. He wasn't ugly, had a good work ethic, and could be funny at times, but she just wasn't interested. What she wanted was what she already had. A nice life, her aim to get revenge against the angels was her life now. The friends she had were great, home life was ideal, and she could focus on what she wanted to. Only issue was the rare occasions where her plastic or motorized companions failed to knock the itch out. If Misato let Makoto tend to that it wouldn't end with just one night. Either he'd to use it as a manner of getting a promotion via blackmail or expectation, or he'd want a relationship.

Her relationship history was a nightmare of betrayals one after another, and Misato was done with that. Closest thing to marriage she had gotten was Kaji back in college, and that exploded in a ball of anger and debasement. A week in bed with a man that never once told her that he loved her, yeah Misato could live without that. After Kaji, she had a few boyfriends that lasted a week or at max a month. But they saw her as a conquest or trophy. Once they saw that she wasn't going to just sit at home in her bra and panties waiting for them to bring home the bacon they left, if they stayed after the post session shower. She'd not invite that trouble into her life again. She'd get her fill on her own terms or just deal with it.

A good hour or so into her shift, Misato got the idea to call the apartment to see what he was up to. Resisting the temptation, if he was doing anything naughty she didn't want to bother. He was so closed up and hard on himself, it would only do harm. Give him the night to himself to relax. Sending the email to the contact in the UN asking about setting up meetings with the pilots with a solid 'No, and if you ask you'll regret it', she noticed Maya looking at the commander's door again. Ritsuko was still in there? Nah, couldn't be, Ritsuko was supposed to leave ages ago.

The night went on, Makoto played his role as lapdog well and got both Maya and Misato coffee when even hinted at it. The lunch was good as always, Shinji had even left a small note again apologizing for being upset with her. Funny, he had every right to be upset with how she treated him but he apologized faster. Irony of ironies was her fourteen year old ward was the most mature man she knew at present. She had been livid and hurtful towards him for no reason, and he was the bigger man and the only thing he did for revenge was a warm beer.

When the door to the Commander's office opened just as Misato was finishing her mid-shift meal and Ritsuko walked out, Misato balked. However when she went to ask the woman what was up, all Ritsuko did was raise her hand up, "New projects. Tell you later. I need some sleep." And with that Ritsuko left, and both Maya and Misato were left puzzled and a little worried.

X-X

Shutting down his laptop, Kensuke let out a powerful yawn and rubbed his eye. Another day of school that left him wondering why he continued going. Computers were going to be his life and this campus didn't teach anything outside of typing. But it gave him something to do and people to talk to. He wouldn't know Touji or Shinji if he didn't come to school on occasion. Chidori would always be there, but she was basically family so it wasn't a big deal. Sliding his school work along with his computer into his satchel, he jumped up. "So what are we doing today?" he asked the approaching Touji.

"Track practice for me today followed by some basketball with the others. You're free to come with me," Touji had that grin of his. It was a condescending, I'm better than you, type of expression. Touji knew he was bigger and stronger than the other two boys he hung out with, and he reminded them. Slapping Shinji on the back lightly as he walked up to the duo he joked, "Now if Ayanami-san was here Shin-man would be busy too. But since his girlfriend isn't here, maybe you two could hang out."

Rotating his shoulder, Touji could hit hard without trying, Shinji joined the others in heading for the door. "I keep tell you Touji, we're not dating. Just friends is all. Yesterday was just her being confused is all, you all saw it," Shinji wasn't resisting to hard though. A slight twinge of his lips, a quarter smile, was proof that maybe he was thinking Rei wasn't mistaken. The incident had been something they all did put off as a larf at first. Rei wrapped an arm around Shinji's waist as they walked and simple asked 'isn't this how male and female friends interact.'

"Whatever Shinji," Kensuke fixed his glasses and waggled a finger, "you can fight as much as you want. But that girl is eying you. Never seen that before." And Kensuke did like to people watch, trying to predict what they were going to do. After watching his classmates for the last few years, he considered himself pretty good at it. Rei, Kensuke loved watching people talk to her. Nobody reacted the same way to that wall of emptiness. Girls hated her for not joining the click, boys had their pride torn to shreds as she didn't flush or react. So to see her act this way with Shinji, oh Kensuke was digging this scene. But now Shinji was the new unique entity who didn't react the way he expected. More to himself he asked, "But why are you so against it? She not attractive enough or social enough for you?"

Since Rei wasn't present at school that day, which meant either illness or Nerv, Shinji was more open to talk about it. "I just don't want to get my hopes up. You guys got me good with Tachibana-san. And since I know Ayanami-san is a little different, I don't want to jump to conclusions," he held his bag with both hands. Stopping at the door as a trio of girls walked by, one noticed Shinji and waved to which he returned it weakly. Moving aside so Touji could get past, "Did you want to do anything? I didn't get a call about tests so I should be free."

"Keep up on him, Ken. We'll get Shin-man to confess his love for the girl and then we can live vicariously through him," Touji joked. Waving at the two and exchanging small pleasantries he ran off to join a small group of similarly dressed boys.

Peeking at another reason why he came to school rather than just drop, Kensuke saw a flock of attractive girls. Cheerleaders for the American Football team were chatting and clad in their uniforms. Getting a few pictures of them would be great sellers, but he left his camera at home by mistake. "Don't let Touji get to you. You were right about Tachibana, you know her better than us, so maybe you're right about this too. Have to admit though, its making a stir in the class," Kensuke lead the way towards the exit. Best to get going before Chidori saw him, she'd demand he introduce Shinji to her. Thinking of something to do he went to his standard, "Arcade?"

Chidori, for whatever reason Kensuke couldn't fathom, just had it in her head that Sakura Tachibana had it bad for Shinji. His childhood friend, that annoying quasi-sister, was part of the cheerleading squad and claimed she heard all the juicy gossip. So when Chidori said Sakura liked Shinji, Kensuke was quick to believe her. While she was selfish and annoying, Chidori never lied to him before. After the fallout of Shinji's preemptive confession, Chidori wanted to know what Shinji did or said to the girl.

Checking his wallet, Shinji counted a few bills and put it away. "I've enough to play a few games, and it's on the way to the grocery store. I can just pick up some carry out for Misato-san. So sounds good to me," he held the door open for a few girls behind them. Shinji just had that casual gentlemen quality that if he had tried to get girls, Kensuke bet he'd have them in droves. Earnestly he confessed, "Thanks for not pushing it like Touji wants to. I'm confused about what to make of Ayanami-san."

"Kensuke hold up a minute I need to talk to you!" Chidori was using her high pitched tone. She knew it annoyed him, and only used it to make sure he heard and listened. The din of the other students died down as yet again Nagato was 'pulling the chain on her pet'. Another order, "And don't let him leave either. I want to talk to him."

Hunching over, hands on his sides, Kensuke felt his glasses slip a little. "Ah damn it. Was hoping to avoid having this happen today. She's been wanting to talk to you about that Tachibana thing, she still thinks the girl likes you," he headed to the side of the door. He knew what people thought of Chidori and his relationship, and he didn't care. If it was easier for the others to think he was waiting on her hand and foot, let them, he knew the truth. They grew up from diapers together, constant companions since their fathers worked together and were friends. They saw her as the attractive and indigent student council member and cheerleader, far outside the range of the military otaku. They didn't see the dirty underside that made her human, made her worth knowing.

Joining Kensuke by the wall, Shinji instantly shrunk in on himself when he heard why this girl wanted to talk to him. Following the students walking out the door with envious eyes, "I told you already though. When I mentioned rumor to her she shut me down fast." Shoulders going slack, Shinji was ready to bolt and Kensuke knew it. The Rei issue was enough to keep him flustered, add to it the old wound he had been thrown in, yeah Shinji was a bastion of peace. Weakly he muttered, "Not like we even interacted with each other much."

Kensuke pondered that, Shinji's reaction and shift in emotion. "Don't let her get to ya man. Chidori is just used to everybody doing what she says. People fall for the act that she's some princess or queen. She's better than what she shows, but not for what she does," he hoped Chidori grew up. While she was physically older, she just was so immature that it made Kensuke worry. Juggling boyfriends, staying out late, and the pictures she had on her camera made Kensuke worry. "She's somewhat friends with Tachibana, so maybe she just wants to make sure you're doing alright," Kensuke offered a weak possibility.

"A-alright. So how do you know her? Touji said a few things, but we know how he can get," Shinji asked. It was as close to calling Touji out for exaggerating as both teens got.

Propping one foot flat against the wall, his knee jut out from his spindly body. "We grew up together. She's more family than friend at this point. And Touji, I think he likes her, most guys do. So like all the others he just assumes I'm letting her treat me like crap so I can be in her life. Easier for them to accept than maybe some geek has a shot with their dream girl. But enough about her. How far HAVE you got with Ayanami? You are thinking of asking her out, what could it hurt?" he set his bag down. Damn thing got heavy if he wasn't moving.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Shinji shrugged and fixed his gaze on the shoeboxes. A girl stood by his for a moment, opened the one under it and put a note in. After a sigh of relief, "I…I won't lie to you, as long as you don't tell Touji." Shinji refused to speak again until Kensuke shook his hand. "I think I might like her. She's, well if you can get past her façade, she's cute…her personality," he was quick to amend. "I don't know if it's just I wanting to be her friend like you guys are for me, but I won't deny when she makes me short of breathe and I just want to make her happy."

Scrunching his lips to the side, Kensuke puzzled that one too. "Not a resounding declaration of love or lust," Shinji never spoke in definites Kensuke learned. But with a life like his, Kensuke could see why he would. Pushing too hard though would get Shinji to clam up, and he wanted to know more. Helping his few friends was important to the geek. "Why not give it a try though? If it works out great, if not at least you know. Or you could ask her what she wants. Maybe she can make the choice for you," always easier to push the buck along.

"You!" Chidori stood defiantly in front of Shinji, arms crossed and legs in a defensive stance. "What did you say to Sakura to upset her so much, Ikari-kun?" she put a hand against the wall. Separating Kensuke and Shinji with her arm, she leaned over the shorter boy. "One day she's going on and on about how cute you are and how she's going to ask you out. For that girl to say anything is extraordinary! She's so docile and peaceful, and yet she was actually possessive of you. And now…what did you say to her?" she grabbed Shinji's collar and pulled him closer.

Knowing Shinji's touch issues, Kensuke was on the move instantly. "Chidori maybe you should relax. You said Tachibana was just an acquaintance of yours, why are you acting like this?" he held his hands out worried. Touji and he had a small pass on small touches, acts of friendship, but they saw him do his emotional clam routine whenever anybody else got close. "Just calm down, you'll draw a crowd," play to her vanity to get actions.

Pulling Shinji towards her, Chidori moved her free hand to point at Kensuke. "Well she's more than just that, didn't want you sniffing around her though," Chidori fought Kensuke back. But she did release Shinji and put her hands on her hips, her long brown hair billowed in the wind when the door opened to let kids out. "Sorry for jumping on you," she apologized, "but she is my friend and I've seen the change. She's so depressed now, I assume you turned her down. But did you…Ken said you were a good guy. You didn't push her towards anything dirty did you?"

"She-she turned me down!" Shinji yelped and pushed back against the wall with a thump. Standing up tall, he alternated between Chidori and the door. "All I did was ask her about the rumor of her liking me. She said I was mistaken, that she meant Ikuraki Shinji from the football team. She was really nice in letting me down. So I'm…I'm not the reason she's upset," Shinji's voice gained confidence. Some well of bravery that he seldom tapped into was opened. Walking around the girl and heading to the door, "She's seems like a very nice girl, Nagato-san, I wouldn't have upset her. So maybe you should talk to Ikuraki-san?"

Back stepping and knocking into Kensuke, Chidori went shrill, "Ikuraki! That perv? Why the hell would she want to…but if you said…" The girl went silent and spun around. Winking at Kensuke she blew him a kiss and shrugged. "I feel like an idiot. I've been so sure it was you, Ikari-kun, that I never suspected. Well guess I owe you both an apology. Ken I'll call you when I get home, after I call her to get this straightened out," a quick hand wave at the boys she rejoined her troupe.

And there went hurricane Chidori, girl was truly a force of nature. Scratching the back of his head, "See told you not to worry. She just acts to fast and without thinking sometimes. And was that a bit of aggression I saw there at the end?" Kensuke could needle when he thought it mattered. It helped him to learn, to understand. Heading out into the early afternoon sun, it felt glorious on his skin, "Was afraid you'd go all Forth Angel on her and I'd have to witness barbarian Ikari again." Kensuke pumped his arms in emphasis.

"I just felt upset that she blamed me for hurting Tachibana-san. I hardly know the girl, but I wouldn't wish bad on her, and I especially wouldn't try to get her to-to you know," Shinji walked with a little pride in his step. Glancing at his watch, he slung his bag over his shoulder, "Still glad it wasn't worse than it was though. That girl is odd."

Laughing, Kensuke rubbed his nose with his finger, "Understatement of the year my friend, understatement of the year." Shinji had called him friend, and that was something Touji and he speculated on occasion. Whether Shinji actually considered them friends or acquaintances, but hearing him say the word, Kensuke wouldn't let him forget it. "Still good for the arcade?" after that outburst though, maybe the pilot was done.

Making a positive sound and nodding, Shinji fell in step with Kensuke and the pair headed off to the arcade. It was a good hour and a half of gaming, Shinji 'lent' a few yen to Kensuke after he had spent all his money. It hadn't been asked for, but it was accepted. Kensuke kept to the FPS while Shinji the prize games, but they watched the other play before heading to the others new machine. They chatted about inane things, teen things, but all things came to an end. With one last pestering question about putting in a good word to Misato to make him a back-up pilot, Kensuke headed home.

Being a pilot, it had to be awesome, controlling that giant behemoth. The surge of power and authority that came with it, yeah Kensuke would still dream about that. Computers gave him power over others at a distance, but the military and an Eva would give it up front. His low self-esteem gave want his wanting some sense of worth over his meager status in life.

The house was empty when he got home, a message on the phone from his dad said the elder Aida would be working late. Nothing out of the ordinary. Frozen dinner in the freezer was his supper, and the news his conversation. His homework helped pass the evening until Chidori came over, she had a key so she just let herself in. She had leftovers from her mother's meal, so Kensuke ate again so she'd not get upset. Chidori hated when he ate 'junk food'. They played a game, he let her win, and listened to her rant about the other cheerleaders and her problems, he was her sounding board as normal. But he enjoyed it, that was until the girl got a call. Sakura was calling her and livid about something, the girl left soon after.

X-X

Putting her school uniform back on, Rei just dropped the soiled towel on the ground. She was due to speak to the commander and that trumped simple cleanliness. Let the janitorial staff complain, they just had to tell Gendo why Rei was late. What did he want to say to her, had she failed him somehow? Just today she had performed her standard tests, let Akagi take yet another physical, and synchronized with the Dummy Plug. Never once did she do anything to contradict an order or violate a rule she had been given.

Kicking her shoes one, her toes hurt due to the prolonged submersion in LCL and then the abuse. No matter, pain was transitory and faded. With her hair dripping the noxious smelling fluid as she moved, Rei made a beeline for the command bridge and Gendo's office. Maybe she'd go to visit Shinji after this meeting, she had missed school today and felt compelled to see him. Spending time with Shinji was becoming the sole blessing in her life. He provided delicious food, how he referred to her caused her to warm in strange ways, and being around him was filled with wonders. Warm water, good food, positive words, and oh how his skin felt against hers. Simple truly was best.

"Oh Rei, you still here? I'm heading out in an hour or so, want a ride?" Misato asked as Rei entered the bridge. The captain was overseeing some work her subordinates were doing, with how she was standing lazily the woman had been working all morning. Patting Makoto's shoulder reassuringly, "Good job, Aoba-kun you got it."

Watching the interaction, Rei wondered if that touch meant anything more than at face value. Misato Katsuragi, she lived with Shinji, maybe she could provide details that would ease Rei's disquiet. Her acquisition of 'dating magazines' from the bookstore, the girl behind the counter had insisted they were the best source for Rei to use, left much to be desired. "If you so wish," she called out to the exasperated captain. When Misato just waved dismissively at her, Rei took that as an agreement and ventured into Gendo's office. As she entered the dimly lit room, both commander and sub-commander looked up from whatever work they were doing. Standing at rest before Gendo's desk, "You requested to see me Sir?"

A sidelong glance at Kozo, Gendo adjusted his glasses and crossed his hands before his face. Masking all his easy tells, "Yes Rei, we had a report confirmed from captain Katsuragi yesterday. What we want is your account of the events in question." Gendo never spoke above a casual if not bored tone, but the atmosphere in the room was thick. The girl was on trial for crimes possibly committed. "What occurred between yourself and the Third Child at the Katsuragi apartment three days ago?"

Showing no fear, Rei was far to disciplined to let something as simple as a question rattle her. "As per Akagi-san's orders, I have been allowing Pilot Ikari to provide my meals while keeping with the sanction of no meat," Rei started off simple. The commander was a busy man, it was possible he was unaware of the change of decorum that Ritsuko had set into motion. He made no motion, so Rei continued. "The night in question, Captain Katsuragi provided us with funding to acquire our evenings repast from outside sources. Pilot Ikari selected a cheese pizza. Upon its delivery the courier tripped and threw it on me," Rei stopped when Kozo held his hand up.

"So you were only over at Katsuragi's due to Akagi telling you to have him cook for you? I find that odd, why would she tell you to do that?" the older man stood tall. His age did not intone weakness or senility. Close at Gendo's side, the tall man did have a softness to his face, one Rei knew was only partially true. Rolling his hand over, "So you had a pizza thrown on you, go on."

Her head bobbed quick and birdlike, "At that point I attempted to leave to tend to the scalding and my state of cleanliness." They had always insisted she stay within the norms of society as to not stand out, sanitation being top of the priority. The pizza had been painful on her skin, but she had been willing at the time to take care of issues herself. After the heaven that was a hot bath however, she was glad Shinji contended. Not opting to show any loyalty other than to them, "Pilot Ikari was insistent he tend to my clothing while I bathed there. He claimed worries of skin burning. Then he provided one of captain Katsuragi's robes for me to done while I waited my clothing cleaned."

Picking up the report on his desk, Gendo slapped it lightly with his fingers. "So why did you stay after your clothing was laundered? Katsuragi stated she woke up and you were still present," his glasses shifted but he did not correct them. Passing the single sheet of paper over to his subordinate, the man's hands slid under the lip of the desk and into dangerous unknowns.

Why were they acting as if she had betrayed them, Rei was growing slightly alarmed. All she wanted was just that small enjoyment, that absence of pain! Was she truly meant to have nothing of the sort, were those simple joys that horrible? Everybody else got to enjoy them, she knew that even the men talking to her did! But she would not withhold any pertinent information, "Ikari claimed captain Katsuragi would provide a ride to my apartment. But when she arrived she was to inebriated to perform the task, neither was Akagi-san. At the time they arrived it was beyond curfew, so I took the offered room for the night. I slept in Ikari-kun's room while he slept in the living room." Oh his bed had been so soft, the sheet so warm. She slept late, wanted to sleep in that bed again.

Standing up, Gendo rounded his desk and approached the young woman. Putting his gloved hand on her upper arm. "That confirms what Katsuragi has stated. But what we want to know is why did you do it? What goal do you have in mind? Nothing is done without a purpose, we know you know this," his grip tightened. It was a painful hold, kept her in from moving and brought a small grin to the man's face.

"Think before you speak Ayanami. We play a dangerous game that cannot have unattended variables. We have given you some allowances lately, but we can take them away if we fear it is doing our goals issue," Kozo joined Gendo at the girl's side. He was further away, leaning against the desk, but he was just as imposing a sight.

How could she think in a situation like this? The man that held her life in his hand was displeased, and his subordinate was threatening to take away the second connection to anything she'd ever made in her life! "I was not thinking," she confessed truthfully. She had gone along with it as it filled her miserable life with something beyond emptiness. "I was ordered to protect Ikari-kun and I felt it necessary to know him on beyond a report level to gauge his reactions to events. I have only followed orders that you have set out to me," she wanted that pain to leave. Gendo, the commander, the man that had given her a purpose was causing her pain now. She slumped down to her knees after his arm wrenching squeeze relented.

That slick and smooth almost vile smile was on both men's faces. They had power over her still and they knew it, had nothing to fear. Taking his seat again, Gendo fixed his glasses again. "Acceptable. For now we will allow this to continue, but remember if it interferes with your duties you will be punished," replaced was the word they all truly heard. For the next thirty minutes Gendo and Kozo filled Rei in on other matters. The coming of the Second Child, changes to Rei's medication, status of her recovery, and plans for the reactivation test of Unit-00 following its repairs. As Rei saluted, Gendo's head slipped ever so slightly, "You may go. But remember if the matter with the Third escalates to the point we question your loyalty to us…"

"It will not come to that Sir," Rei knew what that pause meant. But it wasn't an issue, loyalty to Nerv was first and everything else was second. Twirling on her heels she headed out of the office with her bicep still throbbing in pain. Whatever he had done to her had lasting effects, a reminder that she was not to slip to far on her leash. Rei found Misato lounging in her chair, a magazine over her face and legs up on the counsel. Clearing her throat to get the woman's attention, Rei stated, "My meeting has ended. If you are prepared?"

Lurching forward, the magazine (one on fashion) went flying forward, Misato nearly tumbled from her chair. "Oh yeah, hey, Rei, sorry about that," Misato rubbed at her eyes and got up. Cracking her back, she hunted for anybody that might have seen her lapse of consciousness. "Good to go if you are. So where am I taking you, home or your apartment?" she winked at the girl as she put her jacket on.

After that meeting, Rei felt an odd need in her. "My apartment," she felt she was being tested. With the lingering threat made by the commanders, Rei would not have doubted they'd be watching her for a while. But she wanted to go to Shinji, some how she felt being with him would make the unease go away. It was a growing realization, that when with Shinji things were good when she was alone or away from him there was suffering. So she wanted to be with him…just thinking of it made her fell light.

Deflating a bit, Misato pouted, "And here I was hoping to see want to come over. Shinji-kun is easier to tease when you're around. You should try it, teasing him, bet you'd enjoy that." Misato bade good evening to the others, and chatted endlessly to Rei as they headed to her car. Nothing of it was of any real import. Gossip about people Rei didn't know, juicy stories of things Rei didn't understand, and just confusing things. Taking Rei's directions to get to the apartment where she stayed, Misato started laughing once she parked outside the building, "Oh that's a good one Rei. Having me drive to this hovel. Now where do you really live, I'm getting hungry and Shinji should be having supper done soon."

"This is not an attempt at humor, it is my residence. You may inquire Shinji-kun of this if you do not believe me," Rei unstrapped her belt and opened her door. This building, full of garbage, vermin, and vagrants. It was her home, and she was becoming to hate it. After suffering all the vanities and wonders of the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment, she longed for even a fraction of them. But she was not allowed, so she would just suffer in silence as she had before. When she went to shut the door, she found Misato's hand on it and her face ashen, "Is something wrong?"

Grabbing Rei's hand, Misato pulled her back in. "You're not staying here, if you're joking I'm going to be pissed at you, if you're not I'm going to be pissed at somebody at Nerv. You're coming with me to my apartment until this gets sorted out," once the door was shut Misato sped off. The radio blared out a pop tune that thankfully filled the silence only broken by Misato's labored breathing. "Oh god you're telling the truth about that place. A girl your age shouldn't even be walking in that neighborhood let along live there! What if some creep saw you, he'd be all over you like Shin-chan probably wants to!"

As the buildings changed from desolate and crumbling to clean, Rei chest seemed to untie. The knot that had tied in her insides since the meeting with Gendo had slackened. Images of Shinji and her in ways Misato was suggesting filled her mind and her fingers twitched and a fire filled her belly. "You believe Shinji-kun wishes to engage in acts of copulation with me?" she asked softly almost fearfully. Such had occurred to her, going beyond such small touches. The magazines did speak of going that far, Rei knew it was part of a relationship, but she never thought about herself doing so. "That he wishes to…be in a relationship with me," she wondered at that. He showed the signs, based on her reading, but had not acted on it. Did she want that? Well, based on what she had felt so far to have it escalate would be outside her feasible imagination.

Swerving and nearly hitting a parked car, Misato gripped the wheel tightly and paled. "Wasn't expecting that question from you," she said with an uneven laugh. Turning down the music, Misato slowed down to legal limits and drummed her fingers over the wheel. With as much reluctance as could be believed she addressed the question, "I was joking when I said that, but I think he might have feelings for you, Rei. He seems happy when you're over, just like you do. As for if he wants to take things further, well that's for the two of you to decide. I'd say you were too young for such things, but both of you have had the bad parts of adulthood thrown on you, why not the good too. So, I'll ask you this…do you want something more than what you two have going on?" Misato spared a moment to look at the girl before pulling into the apartment parking garage.

"I believe I do," Rei found herself speaking without taking a moment to think. It shocked her after she heard herself say it. He made her feel happy and safe, judging from his reactions she thought maybe she was doing the same for him. Taking that sensation she got from Shinji even further? Well it was a fascinating idea, almost a fearful need for it. Fumbling her hands on her lap, Rei shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "But I do not know to what degree. What I know of relations is not direct or complete. I am unsure what I want. When I feel him, he speaks to me, I warm, I want more." Needed more to be precise, needed to know that little light wouldn't go away, she coveted it.

Getting out of the car, Misato locked the doors after Rei shut her door. "F-feel him? Rei…how far have you two gone? I thought you just ate and watched a movie or two together. You two haven't…you know?" Misato's tone lost its humor and was flat. Leading the way up the stairs she kept herself in front of Rei and set the pace for their advancement. Standing outside her apartment, the keys in hand, she held a hand to stop the teen. Slowly and deliberately, "If you have it's not a bad thing. But you need to be careful, use protection. So tell the truth Rei, are you two sleeping with each other?"

"No, we have not had any sort of sexual interactions. By feel I mean I have held his wrist or touched his shoulder in small manners. Much the way you have with Aoba earlier today," Rei pinked at the thought. Up until recently she had given her body no consideration, it was just a vessel. Her body had brought her pain and troubles, while her mind had been the escape from it all. Now, it was blossoming in her mind as something other than a burden, it was something to explore and enjoy. And she had somebody to do so with. The documents had been very concise on that idea, girls were not to go after many guys, just the one they loved. She didn't know love truly, but it could be what she felt. Just maybe. Finding Misato smiling at her, a test passed maybe, "How would I know if I do, we do wish to proceed?"

Bumping her head against the door, it thumped loudly, Misato let out a single bark of a laugh. "Oh God Rei you just scared a year or more off my life. I thought whenever I left Shinji-kun and you were going at it like rabbits," she wiped a single tear of laughter from her eye. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open for her visitor. Offhandedly, "Well you'll know if you like each other if when you kiss each other you feel that spark. If you feel nothing but flesh, well that's friendship not love." Taking her coat off she hung it on the hanger and tossed her hat on it.

So a kiss would prove if they liked each other beyond what she kept hearing was the friendship barrier. Well that was easy enough to solve. Walking with a purpose through the apartment, Rei found Shinji sitting on the couch watching a game show. Her mind halted as she watched the back of his head. What if she didn't feel the 'spark' Misato spoke of, if it was just another lie? Would he leave her then, stop talking, stop everything…it was almost reason enough to not proceed. But fear didn't suit her, and if what she felt before was just a small thing compared to greater glories?

"Shin-chan we have company tonight," Misato sang as she found Rei silently watching the boy. Sniffing the air like a dog, "You ordered take-out? What is the occasion?" But Misato didn't get an answer. She turned to find Rei with her arms around Shinji's body holding him against her. Judging from the clumsy embrace not much more than pressed faces, Misato snorted out a laugh. But when it didn't end after five seconds, she tapped Rei's shoulder and pulled her away. "So…what did you feel?" she continued to pull Rei from the stunned boy who had closed his eyes.

"I believe it was a spark," Rei whispered. It was more than that, it was contentment. Something she couldn't describe fully, but wanted more of. But Misato had forced the trio to eat and set the record straight. Rei was going to be staying with them until alternate housing could be found. She'd be using the small extra room the apartment had. All through it, Rei just sat and listened. A change, she was going to be staying with him. That night, after Misato fell asleep on the couch with her fourth drink half finished, she approached Shinji in his room. Unable to meet his gaze, an odd sense of worry overtook her, "D-did you enjoy what I did when I first arrived…Katsuragi said if we enjoyed it…we like one another."

Sitting on his bed, Shinji's face split open with a bright grin. He had been equally quiet that evening, Rei's kiss had set him off his stride. "I…I really enjoyed it, Rei-san. W-what do we do now though? A-are we a couple?" he asked with equal measure fear and hope.

"Yes, we are," she answered for him, and she smiled at him. It wasn't as large as the one when he saved her, but it was remarkable. Rather than push her luck and understanding of things, Rei shut the door and went to the room she was provided. A spare futon had been laid out for her. Softer than her own bed, Rei fell asleep in her cloths, mind plagued with doubts, fears, and hopes.

X-X

Authors Notes

Trying to keep the pacing good and not be to overly cheesy with this. Hope you're all still enjoying this. I had to write fast this time, lots of stuff going on, so a bit more missed words than normal. I'd say I'd go over it and fix it but we all know I'm bad at that.

Hope its not to much of a detraction

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Man pool is closing soon and that makes me a sad panda. Oh well, moving along with this story is nice again. Was a lil sick, got over it a buddy of mine moved out of town which sucked. But on the whole life is plodding along normally

X-X

With Nothing Else

Chapter – 3

Sitting across the breakfast table from Misato, Shinji tried to hold back the little grin that threatened to break through. "She shouldn't take that much longer, Misato-san. I've told her that you'll need to get in there before you leave," Shinji buttered a piece of toast and put it on Rei's plate. The week of living with the albino had been strange in both good and bad ways. Shinji found it ironic how Misato took to the new border. Rei was, to say the least, quite the little pig when it came to cleanliness. Clothing was just dropped when not needed, towels pooled and dripping after use, and plates were left to draw flies. Just as Misato had been when Shinji wasn't around to clean up after her.

"You'd think the girl was part mermaid or something with how long she stays in the bath," Misato kicked her feet agitatedly. Sipping her beer, the woman kept casting balefully glares at the shut door. Blowing some of her hair out of her face, "Well today is the last day of this though. Got the manager to move up the cleanup schedule on her apartment. Your girlfriend is going to be moving in tomorrow." She picked at her food and continued her vigil over the bathroom.

Taking a moment to set a plate of fish down for Pen-Pen, the bird warked in appreciation, Shinji didn't need to wonder how Misato did it. "Guess I'll help her move into it then. Not like she has a lot to move," Shinji shrugged. Rei had even less than he did it seemed, so maybe an hour max would see her tiny roomful of belongings moved down. Feeling his bladder start to make itself known, Shinji shifted to alleviate the burden. "Wasn't it supposed to take a month for him to get Rei-san's apartment ready?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at Misato. Misato was quite spoiled and selfish, Shinji noticed since Rei moved in. The older woman likely went to talk to Tenkawa-san, the apartment manager, in her morning clothing to ask for 'a little help'.

Clad in her standard morning clothing, a thin and nearly bursting green tank top and shorts closer to a belt, Misato wiggled on her chair. Not making eye contact with the boy that correctly pegged her actions, "Well I asked him about making it priority. An additional rent per month was better than fixing the water heater for unused units." Misato wasn't fooling anybody. Falling forward, her chair slamming against the ground, the woman's face split open in a divine smile. "Oh I almost forgot! I got the day off tomorrow and I got some tickets to a new onsen from Aoba-kun last week. Feel up for a little trip after you two finish your big task? It will be Sunday after all," Misato winked at the lad.

An onsen with Rei…Shinji was a little unsure. "I don't know what that would really do, Misato-san. I mean those places are segregated aren't they?" Shinji hoped Rei would honor that. His new girlfriend had taken to the role faster than he ever thought possible. Rei was moving fast, a lot faster than Shinji was really comfortable with. But she seemed so happy, so eager, so he allowed her anything she wanted. Even if it had him uncomfortable. When Misato wasn't around, Rei was always there…touching or sitting right alongside of him. A small kiss the second day of their relationship had been, delightful. But just five days later, the previous night, well…Shinji was worried.

"Oh you worried about seeing your lovely Misato-san in naught but her skin? You sinner. Or are you worried somebody might try and steal your little albino beauty away," Misato hoisted her bust a little. Leaning across the table, she lashed out and slapped her palm on the top of Shinji's head and jostled it. "We'll be in swimsuits you little perv, so you and your little girlfriend won't be sharing any skinship," she smiled wildly at the boy as she played with him.

Stepping out of the bathroom, veiled in a shroud of fog like a goddess's descent, Rei stepped into the room with her towel around her shoulders. The room, moments later filled with the combined laughter of both Misato and Shinji, went fully silent save for Pen-Pen's eating. Walking past the two, her feet leaving wet splotches on the ground as she stopped to nod at Shinji, she only said, "Forgot my clothing in my room."

Slowly easing herself back into her chair, Misato gripped the bridge of her nose, she hissed out through clenched teeth. "That girl is going to be the death of me if she keeps that up. How she can be so casual about…about…Look Shin-chan I hope you're not taking advantage of her little social ignorance And I didn't need to know she needs to shave down there," Misato chugged her beer and tossed the can into the garbage. Sliding out of from under the table, Misato adjusted her shifted clothing, "You two haven't…you know done anything inappropriate have you? Been giving you two a lot of free time alone, and I know you're a raging sex machine."

"Misato-san!" Shinji squealed out red-faced and indignantly, "Don't say things like that. You know that…that…" He didn't know what to say to defend himself so just cringed inwardly on himself. Yesterday they had come close, dangerously close to taking that step and Shinji wasn't sure how he felt about that. Wasn't it supposed to take longer, a month or so of solid dating before going THAT far? But Rei didn't seem to be the waiting type. Each day was a checklist of things to be evaluated and performed. And now, thanks to last night, Shinji knew just how Rei tasted down there. It was a mellow flavor, not good or bad, but befitting her. Sheepishly looking over at Misato as she headed to the bathroom, "Don't tease us like that. W-we're new at this stuff."

Taking her seat next to Shinji, her school uniform was slightly damp and transparent, Rei pressed her lips to his cheek before besetting her vegetarian lunch. "I concur, Katsuragi-san, that it is inappropriate for you to speak to Shinji-kun in such a manner. Our activities are of a personal nature and not the subject of conversation," Rei sampled her rice with closed eyes. She chewed slowly, and took a very showing swallow that Shinji recognized. When she had returned the favor, when he had shamefully erupted, she did the same thing. Licking her lips, Rei nodded, "You will be late if you dawdle, Katsuragi-san."

"Oh you know I only tease because I care is all. Don't need to get all defensive Rei-kun," Misato replied without the same level of mirth. She stood there for a moment, waffling between saying something else or retreating to the bathroom. "Just…" she stopped and left the two teens to their own devices.

The moment the door closed, Shinji felt Rei grasp his hand under the table. She didn't say anything, just held his hand and ate with one hand and rubbed the back of Shinji's hand with her thumb. With a good portion of the meal down, "It is true what Katsuragi-san said, you are very skilled, Shinji-kun. After she leaves, would you like to attempt such again?" Rei didn't sound embarrassed but her cheeks did color.

Sputtering into his tea, Shinji freed himself from Rei's casual touch to clean himself. She couldn't mean that, they'd only have about twenty minutes after Misato left before they had to. "I-I don't think that's a good idea, Rei-san. I mean…it took while and I'd h-hate to rush?" he gathered up the plates Misato and he used. While Rei had actually taken little effort to bring to climax, Shinji wasn't quite so brief. Was it his nerves and fears, or just his normal reaction Shinji didn't know, but it felt odd. Yes it felt good, but Rei's intensity was bothersome. She wasn't doing it because she thought it was expected, was she? "Oh did hear about Misato-san's little gift to us? Tickets to some bathhouse tomorrow. D-did you want to go?" she wasn't always keen on going out. Rei was more a 'stay at home' type of girl.

Delving into her meal now that Shinji was washing dishes, Rei shoveled the well prepared food down like a machine. Showing no care for social stigma, Rei spoke with her mouth full and spat out bits of salad and rice. "If you want to go, I will acquiesce. As for today I have a test with Akagi-san so I will not be present until later in the evening," she ran her arm against her mouth to clean herself. Taking Shinji's cup of tea she washed down her meal. Bringing her dishes over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Just pressing herself against him, she sighed contently.

Closing his eyes as he felt that warmth spread through him, Shinji continued to wash the dishes while Rei got her feel on. She was so touchy feely, not what Shinji expected. While he wasn't too keen on it, he just couldn't tell her no, so he let her do what she wanted. The more time they spent together, the more his feelings grew, so he wanted her happy! If it inconvenienced him a little, well so be it. "Well if you don't want to go, we can just tell Misato-san no. I don't want you do something you don't…don't like," would she tell him though? That's what worried Shinji most, that Rei was just going along with everything. They were so inexperienced in this, were they doing things right? Was there a right?

Resting her chin on his shoulder, Rei shook her head. "We have no other plans, it is acceptable," Rei's soft voice cooed out. If nothing else, Rei was exceptionally easy to please. Everything just made her happy it seemed. How empty had her life had been before this odd little relationship started? Her hands started to stray a little bit south, her face started to nuzzle against Shinji's as her breathing sharpened. "You smell good," she admitted.

Nearly dropping a plate, Shinji lurched in Rei's hold. Quickly drying his hands, he stopped Rei from going any further. Holding her hands, he spun around to find her scant inches from him. She was always so close when they were alone…it unnerved Shinji again. "J-just the shampoo, Misato-san got me as a joke gift," Shinji relaxed a little. It had been a tease again, Misato getting him a fancy men's toiletries set, but with nothing else he used it all the same. When Rei refused to move, he started to wonder if he was supposed to do something, was she waiting for him to act? "I think I heard the shower shut off, she'll be getting out soon," he hoped she took the hint. It wouldn't do to give Misato teasing fuel.

"When will I be moved to the other apartment? Will you m-move with me?" Rei asked with quite the unexpected hitch in her voice. She didn't move away, but her hands did fall to her side. Her head tilted from side to side, and she bounced on the balls of her feet. "And the water shut off several minutes ago, she will be out after she is done eavesdropping," she cast a quick glance at the door.

Stumbling back and bouncing against the sink, the sharp pain in his back was quickly forgotten about as he saw the door opening. "She's spying on us?" Shinji said incredulously. How long had Rei known Misato was listening and yet she continued to act as she was? Damn she was a different type of girl, but he found that charming about her. Her odd behaviors and personality was fetching, she was just as odd as he was when it came to this thing. Seeing the damp haired captain walking out with a sheepish look on her face, "Misato-san! Why were you…?"

"Busted," Misato chuckled as she buttoned up her uniform. It was her dress fatigues, something big was happening at Nerv today. Opening the fridge and pulling out Ritsuko and her own lunch, she winked at the pair. Without sounding the least bit sincere, "Sorry about that, Shin-chan. I wanted to know what you two do when you're alone. Can't blame a woman for feeling a little jealous of such a…loving couple." She gestured at how close Rei was to him as she spoke. Swinging the cloth bundles over her shoulder, "Do I get my kiss goodbye or am I cut off now due to you being an owned man?"

Moving between Misato and Shinji defensively, Rei showed her territorial nature again. It had arose the day after she started living with the pair, Rei point blank told Misato that Shinji and her were dating. No mincing words, no coyness, just the statement of facts and how Rei wasn't going to let Misato tease Shinji to hard. It wasn't appropriate to touch, Rei wouldn't allow it. "Your comment is ill appropriate according to the magazine I have read. I repeat that Shinji-kun and I are the only ones allowed to do such," she took a large step forward, defiantly.

"Misato-san is just teasing, Rei-san. She says stuff like that from time to time just to mess with me. She doesn't mean it," Shinji was quick to defuse the situation. During the course of the week there had been two altercations between Rei and Misato over preserved slights. Knowing how to calm Rei quickly, Shinji put a hand on her shoulder and they relaxed instantly. "Tell Akagi-san hi for me, Misato-san. I haven't seen her yesterday during my tests," Shinji wanted the conversation to shift. Why Rei was so quick to attack Misato's jokes, he didn't know. But Misato had that irritated twitch in her eye again, not good.

Scowling, Misato just waved her hands dismissively as she headed towards the door. "Whatever, I won't get into an argument over it. And to answer your question about when you're moving, Rei-kun. You're moving tomorrow and Shinji-kun is staying here. Not appropriate for a girl and boy your ages to live together alone without supervision," Misato was quick to throw the word appropriate back at the albino. Standing in the doorframe leading out, Misato's chest puffed out angrily. "I might be a little late coming back myself, Shinji-kun. We're finalizing the transfer with Nerv-Germany. Next week is our date to go get her. And sadly, Rei-kun, you'll have to stay behind for additional Unit-00 recovery tests," Misato smugly grinned before shutting the door.

"I'm moving out tomorrow…but it was to take longer," Rei said staring at the closed door. She took several steps towards it and stopped to look back at Shinji. "Did I cause this change in schedule, did I upset her?" Rei appeared confused.

Oh how he wished he knew how to handle this type of thing better. Shinji knew Misato had rushed things to get the apartment back to her liking. Misato wanted to be queen of the apartment, and Rei's influence stole her thunder and changed things. "You're only moving downstairs, Rei-chan," he wasn't comfortable saying that when others were around. "Not like you can't visit whenever you want, we'll get a key made for you," Misato wouldn't be upset, well he thought anyway. When Rei moved again, she was right in front of him, "R-Rei-chan is something wro…mmphf."

Whatever issues Rei had, she didn't voice them. Hearing her name spoken so affectionately flipped a switch in her mind, and she acted on it. Clumsily wrapping her arms around Shinji again, she embraced him with all the passion and skill of a teenage shut-in. They had a few minutes before they had to leave, so Shinji just let go and caved in to Rei's whims. She hardly asked for anything, nothing really, so it wasn't that big of deal. So what if they were moving fast, him a little uncomfortable, it's the thought that counted! They'd work out their problems, and things would get better.

X-X

Holding one of Kensuke's fake guns, Touji pretended to take shots at yakuza that only he could see. Despite being a toy, he had to admit the thing had some heft to it and felt real enough. Why Kensuke wasted money on things like that though, Touji didn't really want to think about. Setting it back down amid the other air soft guns Kensuke heavily modified, Touji fell into one of the leather chairs in the Aida living room. "Man are you guys ever going to be done so I can have my turn?" he whined at Shinji and Kensuke's match.

"You took your time when it was your go, now you have to sit and watch us. Bet we can run out the timer," Kensuke snickered and nodded at Shinji. Leaning into Shinji, bouncing shoulders with the fellow gamer, the geek made a point of just jumping around the screen and doing nothing. Let out a cry as Shinji took advantage of his playing around, "Damn it, ya got me fucker. The illustrious Shinji Ayanami hasn't been defanged yet."

With the player two victory screen going, Shinji set the controller down, clearly done playing despite his victory. "What are you talking about, we've only been dating for a week. S-stop making things sound like we're married already," Shinji climbed over to the couch and bumped off the coffee table. Grabbing his glass of water, Shinji still had a slim smile on his face, but from what only he knew. Drumming his fingers against the couch, "It's nice though…being with her."

Taking the remote and flipping the station away from the game, Touji could read between the lines. Their Saturday bonding session was shifting from games for awhile, just like he wanted. It was time to pump Shinji for information about being the first of them in a 'serious' relationship. "So due tell us how you de-thawed the ice queen? Girl was sticking to you like a second skin all week. Still has that creepy blank expression, but man if she didn't show she owned you," Touji favored one of Kensuke's dad's beers. If he only drank one or two Ken wouldn't get upset.

Flipping through a binder of DVD's, Kensuke chuckled a little. "Yeah man, no offense but I doubted you'd be here today. Hell if Ayanami didn't have to go to Nerv she'd either be here or you wouldn't. Girl owns you without saying a word," he found what he was looking for and pulled out two disks. Holding them both out, one a tasteless image of two nude women holding on other, the other a bloody mask, "So horror with sex or just sex?"

Not feeling like getting his libido up, Touji pointed at the horror movie. "Rather hit up Shinji about the great female hunt than watch what he's doing with Ayanami," he teased. Shinji wasn't the type to fuck that fast into a relationship, so either they hadn't done much or Rei was a freak. Kicking his feet up on the table, a good buzz going, Touji was enjoying the day so far. The other jocks were alright on occasion, but they were way too competitive for Touji's liking. But hopefully Shinji and Rei were just on the 'just started dating' high, or it'd be really annoying real fast. Rei really did force her way into Shinji's life like a wart.

His smile dimming a little, Shinji wasn't liking either option but chose the obvious non-porn one. Touji often joked that Shinji never watched the stuff unless they forced him too during the hang outs. "Not much to tell really. We just like being around one another. We play music together, she's really good with her violin. Misato-san has a lot of movies to watch. Or we just sit and talk, see what we have in common," Shinji's tell was blinding at that point.

Sharing a brief glance at Kensuke to see if he noticed, Touji was relieved to see his long time compatriot hadn't gotten soft. Shinji, whenever he knew more than he wanted to tell, would fidget like mad and tug on his ear. And low and behold Shinji was yanking on his left lobe like it was trying to escape! "Oh you can't play us for saps man. That girl was literally sitting in your lap over lunch yesterday. You don't go from hand holding to letting her sit on your crotch without her knowing the terrain," maybe Rei was a bit odd, they said it was always the quiet ones and who was quieter than her?

Starting the movie on the large screen television with surround sound, Kensuke found the unoccupied seat on the couch and fell into it. Kensuke's dad had money in spades it seemed, or had an allergic reaction to saving it. "He's got a point, Shin-man. I've been watching Ayanami since she started going to school with us," he quickly waved his hands defensively when Shinji's face paled. "Not on the make for her, I like people watching so calm down. Just she never showed interest in ANYBODY until you and her got hooked up. It's funny to watch really," he skipped through the previews.

"Don't scare me like that. I know that Rei-san can be a little odd at times. But you just have to get to know her. She's actually really expressive once you know what to look for," Shinji said a bit defensively. Finding both boys eagerly watching him with rapt anticipation, Shinji stalled with a long drink of his water. Almost trying to faze into the couch, "What do you want to know…but nothing to personal a-alright?" He always caved in when they badgered him long enough.

Knowing not to push to hard or he'd leave, Touji started watching the movie. It was a new one, an American import, but the dub wasn't that bad. "Oh stop acting like we're pulling teeth. You KNOW you want to tell us a little something. It's written all over your face," Touji flinched his head jokingly. Lord knows Touji would be all about bragging if he was getting some from a girl. But what girl…well Misato would be the best ever, but that wasn't very likely. Girls in class…well that bitch toying with Kensuke would be good to knock her perfect ass down a peg. Actual girlfriend though, he did always have a soft spot for the class rep. Sipping the beer more, still tasted like foul swill, "So spill dem beans Ikari! How far HAVE you gotten with her? What base?"

Having had the bases explained to him in graphic detail in a previous day of teenage boy revelry, Shinji had no excuses. Paling as the movie proved to have quite the high budget for practical effects, Shinji squirmed more. "D-do I have to tell? You won't tell anybody else will you?" he sounded afraid, but of what was to vague to guess. They all held their hands over Shinji's in the solemn vow of the teenager. He held up three fingers, "L-last night…she just…do you think its going to fast?"

Throwing his hands up in triumph, Kensuke let out a loud victory cheer of solidarity. "Our man Shinji hit a triple after only a week! Holy hell I thought you two would be all hand holding and cuddles on the couch or other boring shit. And to think she's the one instigating everything. Girl is defiantly not what I was expecting," Kensuke sounded just a little to happy. "Now if you can only get Chidori to believe you when you say you didn't turn down Tachibana you're on easy street!" he leaned forward watching the movie in earnest.

Having his good mood soured by hearing about the abusive bitch, Touji found he could pound a beer if given good enough reason. Finding Shinji's question actually quite profound, Touji let his drunken mind pour over it for a moment. "If- If ya not ready ya not ready, Shin-man. Don't do shit you don't want to, even if ya think ya should," he slurred as he wiggled in his seat. Shinji was far to accommodating, both Touji and Kensuke knew that, the type it's real easy to have be taken advantage of. Hell they were doing it now for information! Letting out a gut buster belch, "If Ayanami pushing you to fast or some shit, fuck her! Wait…no DON'T fuck her…I mean…ah shit."

"What our drunk on two cans of beer jock is trying to say is, go at YOUR pace. It's a couple right, not one catering the other. We hear the bullshit all the time from the girls on television, right?" Kensuke took the empty can from Touji's armrest. Twisting the can until it was crushed, he tossed it into a nearby garbage can. "But, not to bring things down, do you think you can talk with Chidori again, Shinji? She was over here last week and got into a big argument with Tachibana over the phone. I don't get it, but she's pissed at something between the two of you," Kensuke paused the video and pointed. "Look at that! Head came right off, guns don't really do that!" he spoke in criticism of the movie.

Nodding to their logic, Shinji actually brightened up and joined them in kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "You're right. I'll just tell her we need to slow down a bit. Bet she's reading magazines or over heard somebody and thinks it's what we're supposed to do. She's impressionable like that. You should see what happens when Misato-san tries to tease her. OH!" Shinji nearly jumped in his seat, "We're going to meet a fleet in little over a week. Misato-san said I could bring you two along if you want to come."

The remote falling from his hand, Kensuke's whole body vibrated with a sudden zeal. "We can go meet the fleet brining Unit-02 over? I over heard my dad talking about that, man you're the best Shinji! I never thought I'd see something like that," he practically bounced in his seat.

"A date with Misato-san? Nothing would get me to say no to that!" Touji thrust his fist into the air. Maybe he had a shot with her after all, girls liked younger men right? It was all over the news, teachers and students hooking up and causing a scandal. Imagining Misato and him in an office at Nerv, Touji felt his pants tighten. Shifting his weight to mask his little bout of confidence, "I'll have to tell Mari about this! You two should come with me. Shin-man she's asking about you." Now that Shinji had a girlfriend, Touji wasn't to worried. A twelve year old girl with hero worship was a dangerous thing, not that he suspected Shinji would take advantage.

Scratching the side of his cheek, Shinji suddenly found the movie very interesting. "I don't know if it's a date, and I don't think it's a good idea for me to do that. I mean…" Shinji just shrugged with no words to find. Setting the glass down, it was empty now and offered no manner of delaying anything. Finding an out to Touji's request, "As for your friend, Kensuke, I'll talk to her at school I guess. Would it help if I had Rei-san with me to prove I wasn't lying to her?"

"Already using your girl as a shield?" Touji barked out. What was Shinji so afraid of? Yeah he had been wrong to blame him for Mari getting hurt, Shinji didn't still believe he was at fault did he? Mari had a valid point when she yelled him out, they'd have both died if Shinji hadn't actually saved them! "Just go tell that bitch to mind her own business! I have to watch her treat Ken like her own personal butler, I won't stand to see her cause issues for you too!" Touji yelled. His emotions were running wild with him, drinking always made him more aggressive. Damn chick with her big rack and cute face, bitches like that just used men looking for the bigger better deal!

It was Kensuke's turn to turn red, but not in embarrassment. "Touji-man, stop talking bad about Chidori. She's not the bitch you think she is, and she's not using me. I keep telling you that we've been friends longer than you and I have been friends! She's just opinionated is all, you know the type," Kensuke took an oddly standoffish posture. Crossing his arms, the smaller boy's face scrunched tight in frustration. "And no, Shinji, don't bring Ayanami with you. She said something odd about her, I don't buy it, but it'd be best if you talk to her alone," he polished off his soda with a flourish.

Always defending that cunt, Touji wasn't falling for it though. "Whatever man, lets just watch the movie before I have to head home. Going to go see Mari tomorrow morning and then I have a study group to make up for my failed test scores," Touji hated school! All because he didn't know history he had to lose his one full day off that week. "So what about it Shinji, want to go with me tomorrow? I'd ask you Ken, but I bet your best buddy needs her shoes spit shined!" how couldn't Ken see how she was using him!

Cutting in before Kensuke could retort, and the angry look on his face was quite telling, Shinji waved his hands. "I'd go tomorrow, but Misato-san got some tickets to an onsen. Misato-san, Rei-san, myself, and I bet one of her work friends are going to that. Next time though, I'll go next time I promise. Alright?" he looked pleadingly at Kensuke. Desperate to avoid a fight, the timid boy singled out the one most likely to respond to logic at the moment.

"Whatever, lets just watch the movie," Kensuke deflated under Shinji's mental assault. The geek sulked for the remainder of the movie saying little that wasn't related to the gore-fest on the screen. Once the credits started playing, he wasn't looking so angry anymore and popped his back. "So who wants to order some food and keep this going? Getting later, but Shinji and I don't have shit to worry about tomorrow. You don't sleep worth a damn anyway," Kensuke couldn't help himself.

Checking his watch though, Shinji let out a groan and got up. "Misato-san and Rei-san will be home soon and wanting food. We might start moving Rei-san into her own place tonight too. So I'll have to take off now," he was already heading for the door.

Following on unsteady legs, Touji wobbled as his head failed to keep up with his body. "You're just off to get yourself a piece of the Ayanami pie aren't you…not that I blame ya. Chick is odd, but she's got a body on her…fuck I'd nail her if you wasn't dating her and she was offering," his mind was screaming at him. Why had he said that damn it! He didn't really mean it…sure she was cute but Touji wanted his first time to be with a real hottie not some lifeless husk like Rei. "S-sorry man…didn't…think I'm going to be sick," and he was, luckily he found one of the garbage cans and didn't make to much a mess.

"We know Touji…we know," but Shinji didn't look like he agreed with what he said. The damage was done, and the smaller boy left with a queer glint in his eye, one that was ill placed on his face. Touji ended up sleeping at Kensuke's, having another two beers and watching the other movie Ken had pulled out. Good night, but the hangover the next morning sucked hard.

X-X

Waking a good two minutes before he alarm went off, Makoto glared at the red digits that illuminated his bedroom. God he hated mornings, but he had to get moving or he'd be late for work. Sitting up and turning off the alarm before the blasted thing had the chance to blare its annoying sounds, he rolled his feet off his futon. Another morning shift, well at least that meant he had his Sunday afternoon off. Not like he had any plans for it, he wasn't really a plan type. Scratching his bare chest, he shuffled about his moderately sized apartment in a daze.

"Maybe Katsuragi-san will be working today," he yawned as he headed to his refrigerator. While he was quite enamored with the woman, Makoto wasn't an idiot. Fixing himself some bread and coffee, he'd get something for lunch. Not really a breakfast person, he just put enough in his stomach to keep his stomach from hurting. Eying his uniform, hanging on the chair across from his with disdain. "Why couldn't I have gone into something more interesting," he yawned as he watched the coffee pot filling.

He joined Nerv because of the threats the angels presented and sense of danger. Girls were impressed by that, and he wouldn't lie to himself he had little going for him. Moderately attractive, had an easy going attitude, and his strength was in his mind. All good things for getting and keeping a job, not so much for other things in life. "God I'm lonely," he slathered his bread with jam and at it while checking his mail. Nothing of any real interest, some DVD's coming he'd pick up soon and a PC game. Truly he was living life to the fullest, a truer bachelor their hadn't been.

Being the type of guy that showered at night rather than the morning, he had nothing else to do after his meager breakfast. Drinking his coffee as he donned his uniform and saw his latest victory at the grocery store. While he did occasionally buy a set of tickets to hopefully entice Katsuragi out for an evening, he generally won them like he said. Going to the small mom and pop shops helped since they had less competition. "Not that it'll ever do me any good. Women like that just don't…" he didn't want to go there. Thinking of how he kept striking out with the ladies just made him depressed.

Fixing his hair in the bathroom, he eyed the contact case and his glasses. Was it worth it to try the contacts again? They hurt like hell to wear, but maybe they'd help him stand out more. Putting his thick framed glasses on instead, "More likely nobody would recognize me anymore." He snickered at that, imagining various scenarios. He'd try talking to Maya and she'd not realize it was him, he'd say something cool or dashing and leave her flustered. Maybe he'd fix a system really good and Akagi might actually smile for a change. And Misato…would expect him to go get her coffee.

"Yeah I'm pathetic, but at least maybe we're friends," Makoto gave a shrug and found the couch inviting. Flipping on the news, boring stories of cats and weather that looked perfect for not working. Paying it head service, he finished his coffee and checked his watch. Yeah it was time to go get his train or he'd have to pay for a taxi, not what he wanted to do today. Dropping his wallet and phone into his pockets, he headed off to work. Finding his seat taken by the old woman that occasionally rode the rails, he used one of the hand holds at the other side. No reason to make her uncomfortable. Literally hanging on the cloth loop, "Wonder what they think of me. Bet I'm a pet or a tool. Just like college."

It didn't take a genius to see how the ladies treated him at work, but he just didn't know what else to do. Nice guys finished last, but he couldn't be somebody he wasn't. So he'd get coffee, run for snacks, and just try to get even a little in there good graces. Fantasies aside, he wasn't that upset with his life. If Misato ever did come to see him as a man and not a way of getting out of work it'd be awesome. Scanning his cardkey at the gate, Makoto found his chair empty and sat down listlessly. "I don't know, maybe I should lower my standards," Misato was top tier and he wasn't.

"I keep telling you that, but you never listen," Shigeru gave his buddy a slight slap on the back. Already up and running, Shigeru was waiting on calibrations. Scanning the deck for superiors, Akagi was talking with a tech on the far side of the room. Tapping his nose, "I could introduce you to some of Haruhi's friends. Not the top lookers, unemployed right now, but at least it beats your hand."

One of the few friends from college that stayed in his life, Makoto was well used to Shigeru's ribbing. His girlfriend's friends were quite literally dregs on society that were living in her apartment. They wanted them out so kept trying to pawn one of them off on him. Well he didn't just want a body, Makoto wasn't that shallow. "Well once they get a job and stop living in the room YOU want, then we'll talk. Until then I'll keep slavishly working to get Katsuragi-san to remember my name," he puffed his chest out in mock pride. Did she even know his first name? He was pretty sure she did, and it was just his self-esteem issues making him doubt it.

"Hyuga-kun, how are the calibrations for Unit-02's loading dock going? It'll be here before we know it, and if it's not ready the commander will have our head," Ritsuko announced her arrival. A clipboard in her hand, the woman had a bored and listless air about her. A blue turtleneck glared out from underneath her lab coat was quite striking. Looking up from her task list for the day, "Oh Aoba-kun did you get those harmonics on Unit-00 finished?"

Scooting his chair back to his station, the long haired man sheepishly pointed at his monitor. "Just got it in twenty minutes ago. Going to take a lot longer to fix the armor than expected and get it going. We had to completely scrap the first layer after all," he tried to will himself invisible.

Actually having good news, Makoto jumped in to protect his buddy from harm. "The loading bay for Unit-02 is already finished though, Akagi-san. So those extra technicians can go help with the repairs on Unit-00," he said just a little louder to get Ritsuko's attention. Not trying to steal a look at her curves, Makoto was unfortunately in the perfect position to gaze up at her. Now if that woman stopped being so cold and distant she'd be something of interest. But she was just too smart for him, Ritsuko intimidated the life out of Makoto. What Misato and she talked about, Makoto didn't know for the life of him. Totally opposite personalities. Before she had a chance to go back to Shigeru, "Was there anything else Akagi-san. Best to get a good start on the day."

"Oh yeah, I guess that's it for now. Have Ayanami's tests ran through the Magi and schedule another test for Ikari-kun with a follow up physical," she let her clipboard slide down. For a rarity a frown graced her normally featureless lips. Softly adding as an afterthought, "Hope it's just a fluke, but I'm doubting it."

Having spent little time with the pilots, Makoto had a small fixation on them. "Something wrong with the Third Child?" he hoped not, world did depend on those kids. Now that had to be a hard life, and a reason why Makoto tried not to complain too much. While he had to sit and run programs and watch monitors, those two kids had to go out and risk their lives. Everybody heard the blood curdling scream Shinji made during the last angel when he nearly died. Trying to spy her little cheat sheet, Makoto cursed himself for not being able to read upside down. Caught spying, "Heard a rumor the pilots are seeing each other. Well…heard that the First is pregnant actually. She's not is she?"

"Now that would be a PR nightmare! Just imagine how the public would react to having one of the two viable pilots knocked up," Shigeru scoffed as he worked.

Clutching the medical report to her chest, Ritsuko scowled at the would be spy. "Nothing is wrong per say, just a little bothersome. Looks like the LCL might be making him sterile while exposed to it. Nothing permanent I'm betting, so no. No pregnant First Child. As for the dating bit…" Ritsuko shrugged.

"It's cute actually," Maya called out from her own station, "according to Katsuragi-san, Ayanami seems quite fixated on Ikari-kun." Handing Ritsuko a cup of unknown fluid, the mousy tech was standing quite close to the taller woman. Clearing her throat to get Ritsuko to look at her, "You better hurry Sempai or you'll miss the little date."

Checking her watch, Ritsuko threw her head back and showed off her elegant neck and her exposed hair roots. "Oh damn, Misato and her stupid fixation. I swear she's worried over nothing. Just because she doesn't have her little butler at home to herself anymore, she's worried about this. But a trip to an onsen would be a relief," Ritsuko handed her papers over to Maya. "Finish the list and call if you need anything. I'm doubting this little event takes that long," she waved and walked off.

Once Ritsuko was out of sight, "What was that about, Maya?" Makoto felt comfortable around the woman. He wasn't attracted to Maya, not that he thought she was ugly. Maya just wasn't Makoto's type, and since there was no sexual tension could just be himself with her. Over hearing his last victory at where he shopped for meat, "So is Katsuragi-san actually using those tickets after all? Been so long I thought she forgot about them." An image of Misato in a bikini flashed in his mind and he quickly had to lean forward.

"Yeah, Katsuragi brought it up yesterday. She's a little worried about the whole pilots dating thing it seems. So she wants Sempai to watch over them a little to see what she thinks," Maya got into a seat and started working herself. Stretching her hands over her head, the girl looked just a little too much like a boy to not get a snicker out of her co-workers. Scowling at the two friends of hers, "So what are you two doing after work? Going to hit the singles bars again Makoto?"

Laughing humorlessly, Makoto rolled his eyes and bunched his shoulders tightly. "Don't see you going out with anybody Maya so don't you be giving me any shit. Hell with how you're acting around Akagi-san, people are starting to talk," Makoto gnashed his teeth at the woman. Did he think she was a lesbian, he didn't know let alone care. Maya was a friend and that's as far as it went, so whatever made her happy made him happy. He just hoped at times she wouldn't get between Katsuragi and him…wasn't like he was dangerous or anything.

"God you two go on like an old married couple! If I didn't know Makoto was holding out for Katsuragi-san. A dream that sadly will never be fulfilled, I'd swear you two were going off to get coffee for your respective sempai's as cover for your romps in the supply closets," Shigeru shot a rubber band at Makoto. It missed the target and flew over Maya's head without threat.

Red faced and flustered, Makoto quickly waved his hands about manically. "Don't say that out loud! What if somebody heard you? Katsuragi-san would…would…likely have me shifted off command staff," he sulked. That's how it always worked in the past. Girl finds out he like her, and he never saw her again or got the 'let's be friends' speech. And even if nothing came from his little crush for Katsuragi, at least he got to look at her. Woman could be in magazines, and her mind was sharp as a bloody tack! It amazed him how she could go from flighty party girl to hard lined tactical genius. Smart was damn sexy. But only to a point…the Ritsuko level was to much.

"Wouldn't want her to know what everybody already knows, right Shigeru," Maya joined in on the bash Makoto party. Wheeling her chair over to him though, Maya wrapped a supportive arm around him, giving him a shake she laughed but not condescendingly. After a soft knuckle to the cheek, "We all know, Makoto, even Katsuragi-san does. Sorry, but she's just not interested in you like that. I don't think she's actually even interested in date. If what Akagi-sempai says is true, Katsuragi isn't interested in dating at all right now."

Damn Maya was a little bundle of heat as she leaned against him, but Makoto didn't mentally register it. "Well I'd be lying if I thought she was actually interested. But hey, maybe we can be friends. I'm used to the friend-zone after all. Think I'm just going to go home and watch a movie after work today, personally," he gently shrugged Maya off. Going about his job, he was glad that the others stopped trying to talk to him. The fight was out of him. He truly didn't expect much, anything, from his fixation on Misato. But to have to spelled out so plainly that he'd been wasting his time…being a geek sucked.

X-X

Holding her bag with both hands, Ritsuko kept her eyes on the other commuters on the train. She wasn't the trusting type especially with her swim suit. Swimming was one of the few things in life that gave Ritsuko true pleasure, and about her only source of exercise. But while she watched buildings pass, her mind was on the endless reports she had left behind. Sync tests, maintenance reports, and all those secret reports to the commander were just sitting there waiting for her to come back. Though on occasion it was necessary to get out or she'd go stir crazy. A trip to an indoor onsen though to spy on Shinji and Rei though, Misato was being over protective again.

"She's just upset he's not at her beck and call like he used to," Ritsuko slid her bag to her side and draped her arm over it. Checking her watch, damn she'd be a few minutes late and if Misato wasn't there would be hell to pay. Misato, god that woman was just a Ping-Pong ball of emotions lately, was funny to watch. When this whole dating thing came up, Misato was all for it. Now that the two teens were actually doing it though, Misato was all worried. Standing up as her stop was coming up, "She's just worried she'll have to do more work around the apartment I bet."

Getting out at the station, the tired and abused doctor fought her way out onto the platform amid the late morning rush. She had brought her suit with her from home so she didn't get the chance to grab a bite to eat. Maybe after this farce was over she'd go out to grab something, maybe even get Misato to go along with her. That would be the best time to admit to the little bit of news about Shinji's condition. No reason to scare the kid before it was conclusive, but Misato had to know due to her position in the hierarchy.

"She'll flip her top I bet, until she realizes no fears for an Ayanami," not that Rei had any concerns. Misato didn't need to know that though, wouldn't do well with Misato's personality. Ritsuko didn't want to think what Misato would do with even half of the black project details. Shouldering her bag again, it had been slipping, she shuddered at the idea. Misato would flip out, have a breakdown, and worse have to be dealt with. "He isn't the type to take betrayal lightly," Ritsuko knew Gendo to well now. At least her bruises were fading a little by now.

Planning her likely return to the base after the lunch, Ritsuko let the buildings drift by as she walked. Their last session had been half a week ago, and he had been his normal rough self. But he had called HER that time, not her begging for him to accept her, a win in her book. Could she do without the biting, yes, but at least it knocked her itch down a ways. Not seeing Misato and her little troupe, she let out a sigh of relief. It did nobody any good when Misato thought she had been slighted. Leaning closer to the glass door, damn she was getting a wrinkle under her eye from all the stress, she pulled at her eyelid with disdain.

"Oh! Akagi-san, you weren't waiting for us long were you?" Shinji asked as they approached the distracted woman. He looked out of place in casual clothing and holding a bag that no doubt held both Misato and Rei's changes of dress. His arm was linked at the elbow with Rei's who had her head slightly tilted down, "We got a little delayed. I uh- didn't own any trunks so we had to stop for some." His flushed face was quite telling, no doubt it wasn't a simple in and out at the shop.

Grabbing Shinji's cheeks with her fingers, Misato gave his face a wiggle. "Wouldn't have taken us so long had you not just showed us," she teased. Disengaging from the boy as Rei looked over at her, Misato hiked her thumb at the boy. Her tone was reserved for teasing, high pitched and grating just how Ritsuko hated, "You should have seen him in the changing room. Had to keep hold of Rei or she'd have walked in to help him." Pulling the door open, Misato gestured for the others to enter.

Rolling her eyes, Ritsuko didn't believe it for a moment. Rei was odd yes, but she wasn't that far removed to do what Misato was inferring. "Sure Misato, and the next thing you're going to tell me is she bought a bikini for this little date of theirs," she shivered as the A/C hit her. It hadn't noticed it till now, but it had been terribly humid outside. The change was so drastic that it was pure heaven in the building, and it was just full of the smell of chlorine. Best smell ever in her mind. Turning back to see Shinji and Rei trudging slow behind, "You don't mind us boring old ladies being with you do you?"

"Katsuragi-san said we would not be able to go without adult supervision," Rei said without skipping a beat or any hint of shame. She was in constant step with her man, not ahead not behind, but she had as much skin pressed to his as possible. Now while Shinji was in casual clothing, Rei was in pure form of school uniform.

Pulling the tickets out of her wallet, Misato just waved them about dismissively, "Now don't say it like that, Rei. All I meant by that was I had four tickets and it'd be a shame. An excuse really." Misato focused on Shinji as always, he was the one she was trying to convince. Sauntering over to the woman behind the counter, she pushed the reward vouchers over the slate gray countertop. "And I don't think our little Shinji here is ready for being alone with his darling girl in a swim suit. He might get ideas, and we have to protect her from those wild teenage impulses," after her debasement she started talking to the receptionist.

Now even Ritsuko thought that was in poor taste, but it was just Misato's way of showing affection. Back in college, Misato had a group of guys thinking she was an exotic dancer. Ritsuko had the unfortunate responsibility of telling them she wasn't, well it had got people to acknowledge her. "We're just wanting to relax too is all, you two. Don't let her booze addled brain ruin your day. We'll not even be around you two, just have…have fun," Ritsuko was actually getting angry. Did Misato have to tease the poor kid all the time? His fearful expression after she asked for that sample, well it still haunted her. Damn mirror, that's what he was, a mirror to her prior self. At least Shinji didn't have to worry about Rei demanding he take his pants off.

"We will not take her remarks as fact, as you say," Rei's hand slide down Shinji's arm and joined his hand. Their fingers intertwined, as they passed Misato deeper into the facility. Older patrons Ritsuko's age, watched and spoke behind hands at the teens. Shameless, that's what they were likely saying, shameless teens acting on hormones. Leaning in closer to Shinji, she whispered something to him that got his legs to go taught.

Now what was that about, Ritsuko didn't want to know but had the need to. Gendo would want to know what Rei was doing, if her loyalty was in question. "Is this happening, Misato? Or did you misread Aoba's latest attempt to win your favor?" Ritsuko asked with growing agitation. Guys just flocked to Misato, gifts were always coming her damn way. Her eyes fell on those legs again though, Shinji had a cute little butt on him. Pointing at the pair as the spoke in hushed whispers that drew more attention, "They do that a lot?" What had Rei said to get Shinji so nervous?

Waving a hand at them, Misato signed her name on the tickets and thanked the woman after she handed over locker keys. "They're always like that, well when I see them. At the apartment I have to hunt for Rei since I can't hear her most of the time. Lost in their own little world. Wonder if Kaji and I were like that when we first started dating," Misato tossed a key to Ritsuko. Twirling another around her finger she bounced Shinji and Rei's in her other hand. Clasping her hand around her own key, "What they do at her place will be something interesting. Wondering if I shouldn't try and get Soryu put up with her to curtail any hanky-panky."

Not what Ritsuko was talking about, but Misato as only observant of things she cared about. So maybe Rei's little talks were going to the wayside as Misato was fixated about some of her clothing not getting laundered. "You two ready to get this little party started?" she scooped the keys out of Misato's hands. Opting to gauge Rei's opinion on things, she held them out to the two of them waiting for somebody to act. "A world of different aquatic activities await, but no swimming so you can relax," Shinji's profile said enough to cover his aptitude for sinking. Rei however, well Ritsuko saw the girl swimming nearly as much as she did.

Rei swiped both keys from Ritsuko in one deft motion that caused Ritsuko to back pedal. "What is our timeframe?" she looked at the key and to Shinji. Her hand clenched again, nostrils flared as she found Ritsuko and Misato watching intently. Tilting her head questioningly, "You claimed we didn't need to be accompanied."

"And it would be good to know what time we need to get out so you're not waiting on us. This place is pretty big, so even if we tried to stay together we'd likely get separated," Shinji was quick defend Rei's comment. His eyes opened a little wide, fidgeting as the two older women bore down on them in silence.

Taking Rei by the shoulders, Misato tossed her key over to Shinji and propelled the girl towards the entrance. "Or so you say right now, we'll just have to see how it goes. Now Shin-chan our suits please, and we'll meet here in two hours. No peeking on the ladies side, that'll get you kicked out before we even started," Misato winked at the boy.

Taking the two full bodies suites from Shinji, Ritsuko noticed something she didn't like. "We won't take long, Shinji-kun, just go wait for us on the other side," she flinched her head at the men's side. He took a moment to look at Rei, then headed in with some extra speed in his steep. Ritsuko handed the suits over and followed the others into the changing room. He had that look about him, the look of uncertainty. She had that look just before Akito invited her over to his house and more importantly his room. Maybe Rei was the one controlling this little relationship, or maybe he was just worried in general. Just staring out in a couple, maybe Ritsuko was thinking to hard into this.

Finding a nice trio of lockers in a corner, Ritsuko was quick to get out of her clothing and into her suit. It was her normal dark blue one, and the faster she got it on the faster she could cover her bruises with a towel. Thankfully Misato was distracted by Rei's lack of care for her clothing and comments about her scar to notice. They were faded a bit, not fresh, so she could say anything to cover for them if needed, but she rather avoid it. Spying on Rei's comments about Misato's main blemish, if personality was considered, Ritsuko couldn't put her finger on it. What was going on in that teenager's head. Girl knew more than Misato did about the workings of Nerv, but here she was oblivious to how to other things.

"Didn't we talk about this before Rei? You need to shave down there or it looks like…like that jungle you got going on!" Misato teased as she fixed her own suit on. Misato for a change looked flustered and out of sorts, leave it to Rei to unnerve the captain of Nerv. Tossing her towel around her neck, she found Ritsuko tapping her foot on the ground, "Girl is going to be a nightmare to have around. I learned those things a few weeks after I started talking again!"

What's wrong Misato, not liking a girl that didn't suit your tastes? Ritsuko wanted to jib but felt better of it. They waited a little longer for Rei to get suited up, and it was Misato that forced the girl to take a towel. "Well with you living above her, she can ask you all the questions about the facts of life. Think you want to be the one to take them to the grocer for birth control pills?" Ritsuko had to laugh at that. Misato nearly fell from the shock, the wet ground helped with that. Could dish it out but not take it, always Misato's way.

Misato did fall however when Rei said without skipping a beat, "I cannot conceive so they will not be necessary. As for the status of my pubic hair, it will not be an issue." She walked past the fallen Misato as Ritsuko tended to her, and headed right to Shinji. Moving faster than the adults could, Rei capitalized on their distraction and by the time they were out, they were out of sight.

"Oh shit, they're already gone!? Damn that girl moves fast, almost as if she was hoping for this," Misato rubbed her butt. A few of the guys walking past from one room to another had to stop and notice, fitting. Shaking her wrist out of some pain, "So, do we hunt them down or do we just let them go? Not like I'm worried about them doing anything here. Just wanted to watch them a little." But Misato didn't sound too sure of herself, if anything Misato hated it was not having plan.

Shrugging, Ritsuko wasn't caring. It was just Rei's odd mannerisms is all, nothing to be concerned about. "Let them go, I'm not in the mood to seeing awkward teenage romance. I'll leave that to you," more she didn't want to add to her fear. If she did see something wrong with them, today wasn't the day she wanted to know it. Just one day, one day of relaxing, to hell with going back to work. Misato was apprehensive, but after a good sauna, a dip in the tubs, and finally some of the relaxation chairs Misato forgot the teens were even there.

They didn't run into the kids, Ritsuko did pay attention to that. But it was crowded, no reason to think they were hiding. Lost in a sea of ache relieving bliss, an angel could have come and she'd have told Misato to see to it. When they did meet up, Shinji was smiles and Rei was…well Rei. Misato teased them a bit as necessary, and Ritsuko left the pair to whatever plans they had for afterwards. Her phone had a message on it, it was from Gendo. He was calling her over again, a small meal, some business talk, and then…it was a good day. The next day though she had long sleeves on, her newest turtleneck, and a frown.

X-X

To say her life was getting better would have been the largest understatement that Rei could conceive of. It was a whole new world for her, things she never believed possible were happening on a daily basis and they were all tied to one person. Nothing Rei wanted more was to just be with Shinji as oft as possible, but she was doing her best to reign in her impulses. The newest magazine she had gotten, three days ago, did say allow her significant other some time apart. But it was hard, powerfully hard, to not want to wallow in that sense of joy. But if her wishes pushed him away, cast her back into that mireless life of pain and emptiness…well Rei did always have a fixation with death.

"Are you nearly done, Ayanami, we're done over here," Hikari gestured to the garbage bin and chalkboard. Daily classroom cleanup was sadly a necessity that the children had to partake in, from time to time. Dismissing the two boys that were idly talking among one another and making subtle looks at both of the girls. "You two can go, we'll finish up here alright?" she frowned at them once she saw where their eyes were. Snickering, the pair left running and without apology. Grabbing a spare rag, Hikari got on her knees, "Sometimes I think the boys in our class are all pigs."

Wringing out her cloth into the bucket, Rei clenched her teeth and felt a spike of pain. "Shinji-kun is not a swine, and should not be referred to as such," Rei would not allow for people to talk him down. She oft overheard so much conversation, Rei knew what they meant and would not stand for it. He had done so much for her in her life, Rei would repay it as long as he'd allow it. Going back to cleaning her last segment of the floor, "I have nearly completed my portion if you wish to leave." Other people were confusing and not worth the effort to talk to, she had more than enough now to fill her cup to overflowing.

"Oh I don't mind, Ayanami, I'm supposed to help after all. And I guess you're right, Ikari-kun is different than them," Hikari shrugged and offered Rei a small smile. Going about the cleaning as if Rei hadn't told her not too, Hikari was ever the attentive class representative. A hint of revere, "So Ikari-kun and you really are dating aren't you? I won't have thought either of you would have started, you're both so shy. He treat you well?"

Treat her well? Nobody had treated her better, and she wanted to go bask in that again. Shinji was due to go with Katsuragi tomorrow to collect the Second Child, so she'd have to go without his lunch. She'd also have to go without 'hanging out' with him, as Katsuragi called it, so she'd get her fill today. Avoiding Hikari's hand as she cleaned close to her, "He does and he is." Her chest warmed just thinking about him, it was hard to keep him out of her mind as of late. When she wasn't at Nerv or with the commander, he was nearly the only thing she thought about.

Chuckling a little, Hikari leaned heavily into a particularly dirty spot in the ground, "You really don't speak much do you, Ayanami." Hikari sat up and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, tossing her rag into the water bucket she grabbed Rei's and sighed contently. "Didn't help you much, but at least It's done. If you don't mind my asking…what's it like? I've never had a boyfriend, my older sister does but doesn't talk, and with how Ikari-kun is…" Hikari carried the bucket to the cleaning closet and shut it in.

"What are you inferring?" Rei had followed closely, a step behind the girl. From what she understood, talking about private moments was a taboo. Judging from Misato's reactions whenever she was eavesdropping, Rei found herself wanting to keep Shinji and her actions secret. Gendo had instilled the importance of secrets deeply into Rei's psyche, and she'd not fail that man. While Misato made Shinji squirm when she teased him with Rei's slips of info, how would the class representative act? Finding Hikari's jump of surprise from her standing so close peculiar as always, "And what do you mean how Ikari-kun is?" She wasn't going to lose him, nothing was worth that hell she had been in.

Quick to make some room between Rei and herself, Hikari went to her desk to grab her things. "I didn't mean anything by it really," she didn't sound so casual now, more agitated. Sliding books into her satchel, Hikari kept stealing glances at Rei. "Just, is it enjoyable? Emotionally and all, I've always heard being with the one you love is…special. And I only meant that he's so shy and withdrawn all the time. Is he like that when you're alone?" she eyed the door pleadingly.

Reading the subtle signs of worry and agitation on the girl's face, Rei found it quaint. Why people reacted to her as they did always made Rei interested. "It is very enjoyable, and our time alone is not a subject of discussion. But yes…it is special," Rei said softly almost inaudibly. Checking her watch, it had taken an hour to get the cleaning done, she heard a weak platitude from Hikari as she walked out the door. Special was underselling how things were now. Each day was full of new and wonderful things now. Each more enjoyable than the last, so much of it was unfamiliar and strange but he was patient and explained it all.

Movies were quicker distractions, not that she really watched them much. No, she was watching Shinji watch the movie. His breathing, how his chest moved in slow rolling motions, the feel of his hand on hers. That had been enough for her at first, then they pressed more together, she took all she could. It filled in the gaps, and empty places that her conditioning carved out of her. Then the night before that bathhouse they had crossed into a new venue of touching that left Rei's legs weak and her own breathing rushed and shallow. To think her body was capable of generating such pleasure, her mind was flooded and she felt herself almost leaving her body. Trying to replicate it herself had garnered less than stellar results, it had to be him. His fingers, his tongue, his touch…only his.

"And his reaction to my own actions," Rei touched her fingers to her lips and looked at them. Again, she wanted to do both again! Giving or receiving was just…words had no meaning for her to describe how mind altering it had been for her. And to add to her sense of overwhelming, no matter what she asked of Shinji he did it! Nobody ever did what she asked before, it was always her doing what THEY wanted not the other way around. Leaving the room, seeing a woman leaning against the wall tapping her foot, Rei brushed past her, "If I were to ask him to…" She knew what they had one was foreplay, the appetizer for the real thing. If she asked, he'd do it. How would that compare to what they've already done?

The girl leaning against the wall quickly rushed up to Rei and fell in step at her side. "You're something else aren't you? One day telling something to Sakura to scare her away from that Ikari kid, and the next hanging all over him like a damn shawl. Where do you get off?" Chidori's whiny voice grated on anybody's senses.

Not breaking her stride, Rei shrugged the girl off her slightly. Another minor problem in her life these unnecessary people that spoke in odd circles that she couldn't understand. "I only spoke the truth to Tachibana, nothing else," Rei had tried to be earnest with the girl. Sakura had been infringing on things best left alone. When a boy had made her late for a meeting with the commander a year ago, he suffered for it. Rei had told Gendo of the infraction and how the boy followed her home. It had been innocent enough, a card and a confession she had rejected, but he had insisted so long and hard that it took her over an hour to get to the meeting. Increasing her pace, this new girl's presence was bothersome, "Though she should have kept that information to herself."

In one large and fast step, Chidori whirled around Rei and stood blocking her with crossed arms. "She didn't tell me a damn thing other than to not press this. But now I have to watch her let that bastard hang over her because he thinks she really likes him! And I have to see her watch you lead him by the crotch all over school. Just tell me…tell me why I shouldn't just go tell him the truth? He'd like her more than the animated turnip you are," Chidori continued to move to block all of Rei's attempts to move past her.

Rei was content to let the girl annoy her verbally, but when Chidori moved to grab her Rei responded in kind. Swiftly grabbing Chidori's wrist, Rei twisted it and applied the right amount of pressure to drop the girl to her knees. "Infringing with Nerv personnel is not allowed, more so with a Child. All I told her is the truth. Nothing would be allowed to occur," that's what Gendo had told her. Anybody that spoke to her outside of school or work was to be reported to top brass. Surely what applied to her applied to Shinji as well. "Now I will release you, and will not report this, as long as you refrain from further interacting with either myself or Ikari-kun," Rei held her grip until the girl nodded.

Yanking her arm to her chest, Chidori cradled it against herself and rubbed it as tears of pain were in her eye. "You're a damn freak!" she spat on the ground between Rei's feet. Getting up on unsteady limbs, the older girl didn't let Rei get within arm's length. Pointing at Rei, an extreme rage and hate flared marring her face into an amalgam of ugly, "This isn't over yet freak, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. And when I do, you're little show is going to be over." Running away, Chidori didn't stop to see if Rei heard or cared about her threat.

Fixing her rumpled uniform, Rei just watched the girl running away. Why was that girl so animated over the simple statement of fact to somebody else? Well it wasn't her problem, all Rei would have to do is tell Fuyutski or Akagi about it and let them deal with it. A flutter in her stomach and her heart picked up its beating for a moment though…it was time to go to her apartment. It was time to get to what she had been thinking about in her free time. Katsuragi was working late to finalize the paperwork and transportation, so she'd not interfere.

"Her intents are peculiar, but not bothersome," Rei quipped as she started to jog at a slow pace. Sweating much would make her smell, and that wasn't good for an initial greeting but she had to get home fast. Home, her new home, was a marvelous place! After Shinji showed her how the A/C worked, she kept it just above cold. Somehow it felt heavenly to go to sleep under those new soft covers, and feel the cold air on her warm skin. Then there was the bath, she had spent an hour in that water yesterday due to losing track of time! How people lived with all these things and didn't appreciate them, well it angered the girl. Stopping at a red light, "They have these things yet don't care."

The jog had been brisk and yet enjoyable as her body dashed through the crowds. What would they do today, anything was better than her old days. Staring at manuals or just laying on her bed thinking no longer. Her door had been unlocked, she didn't have anything worth protecting when she wasn't home. Shinji did insist she lock the door while she was home, and that she would do for him. But her medication was hardly worth inconveniencing herself with a cardkey over. "Are you here?" she asked seeing Shinji's shoes on the mat her gave her. She kicked hers off and one fell on the mat the other upside-down by the wall.

Calling from the kitchen, his voice echoing in the mostly empty apartment, "Just finishing up supper. Thought we'd stay in today since we've both busy days tomorrow." Shinji walked into the empty living room drying his hands with a cloth her brought from his apartment. Finding her with eyes closed and pursed lips, Shinji did what she wanted and kissed her softly and briefly, "So the cleaning didn't take long it seems. Anything interesting happen?" He retired back to the kitchen and the pan simmering over a low heat.

"Nothing happened of merit," Rei admitted and believed. Her altercation with the older girl wasn't Shinji's concern. Maybe they'd go back up to his apartment to play some music or read. Or maybe she'd ask him more of the questions she did while they were alone. Sniffing the air like a dog, the intoxicating aroma made her salivate. "It appears more complex than our normal fair," she wasn't complaining though. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed herself against him, the warmth spread instantly. Rubbing her cheek against his, the sensation of flesh to flesh made her mind hazy.

He jumped a little, far less than when she first did so, Shinji pulled a small sample out of the pan and held it out to her. "I figured we could have a little d-date here since we haven't had a chance to since the onsen. How does it taste?" he asked after she scarfed it down.

It danced on her tongue and made her jaw hurt a little with the overwhelming nature of the flavor. "It is most acceptable," high praise from her as Shinji had come to understand it. Content to just hold him as he cooked, his motions only marginally impaired, Rei watched him cook. Now that she had food stock at her place she tried to replicate his skills when he was unable to do so for her, but this was better. Unconsciously grinding her legs against him, sparks of electric pleasure danced up her spine, "Do you think we could touch without clothing again?"

Dropping one of his chopsticks into pan, Shinji finally moved enough to bump Rei away from him. "Rei-c-chan, I-I don't know about that. How about we wait and…you know see what happens. No reason to rush things right? Lets just eat a nice meal, and see what the evening brings, alright?" he fished his dropped implement out carefully. Lowering the heat down, he bashfully met her gaze and a timid smile crested his lips. "Not ruling anything out, just we talked about this remember?" he brushed past her and caressed his hand as he did.

Watching Shinji pull out a few cups and get a container of tea out of the fridge, Rei was tempted to steal another piece of food. It was her favorite, chilled sun tea, and it would go perfectly with what he was cooking. Yes, this was the stellar opposite than her life had been just two months ago. Knowing she couldn't truly die but wishing for it, that wasn't bothering her anymore. Life, she honestly wanted to live. Their talk about her going to fast just to please him, that wasn't true either. If anything she would want more, if the sampling the other night was any indication she would enjoy sex far more.

"As you say. Let us see how the evening progresses. Without Katsuragi to interrupt, we will have all the time we wish," Rei could feel her chest constrict. Their would be nobody spying, nobody watching, and no odd people around. It would just be them, and all the exploration they wanted! Shinji continued to chat about things, classmates, recipes, and his worry about the next day's trip. A shame she couldn't go with him, but she trusted the captain wouldn't put Shinji in harms way needlessly.

They ate in a relaxed pace, Rei savoring every bite as they listened to music on the small stereo Shinji liberated from Misato's closet. On a whim Shinji asked if she ever danced before. Of course she hadn't, but his description intrigued her. Only knowing slow dances from the movies he had watched, Shinji led the way as they experimented. Clammy hands, she was positively sweating with anticipation as they ended their third. It was just so sensual, so new, and she was done waiting.

"May we…proceed to the bedroom?" she asked as it was the only area with soft cushioning in her apartment. A look of hesitation crested Shinji's face, but she took his hand and guided it to her body. He offered no resistance. Meekly, "I would enjoy to experience it again." And just like that she felt him rising and escorting her to that tiny room she slept in. The blood thundered between her ears making her light headed. Again, it was going to happen again…

Her phone started ringing several minutes after they had just finished taking their clothing off. Rei had been staring at herself and Shinji's engorged member, she hardly heard the phone at all.

"Are you g-going to answer that Rei-chan? You hardly get calls after all," Shinji pointed at the tiny plastic device. He still shied from her gaze, twisting his hips to mask his shame an own anticipation. Gushing with nervous tension, "Could be important. Hate for somebody to come over looking for you while we're…"

For a moment, just a moment, Rei considered ignoring the phone. It was the commander, only he called for her, and it was always for the same reason. She was needed at Nerv, needed to fulfill her duty again. A synchronization with the Dummy Plug, a new test for Unit-00, or maybe this was another loyalty test. At that her body chilled…the commander could take all this bliss away from her on a whim. "We will…have to continue this once you return tomorrow. Only the Commander calls me, and it always requires a return to Nerv," Rei was already grabbing her plain cotton bra.

She didn't want to go though! Here, in this small apartment she wanted to stay and enjoy what normal people had! But she couldn't, out of fear of losing it all…she would not do that. Never would she risk losing what she had gained, never. And anything that tried to take it that she could prevent…

X-X

Author Notes

Hope I'm not laying it on TOO thick here, but sometimes its better with a hammer not a chisel. Keeping this moving at a good pace and not wallowing in unnecessary drama. Hope you're enjoying this infant of a story…needs a few more chapters to fully flesh out the grand design.

Well pool is closing soon ;_; so get your swim on people!

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Still sad the pool is closed, it mocks me. Getting a good handle of the three story rotation, wondering about adding a fourth back in, or keeping it small to get faster round time…decisions decisions

X-X

With Nothing Else

Chapter – 4

As they neared their destination, Shinji was never more liking the sight of boats. Flying as it turned out didn't really agree with his stomach, as it did flips and jumps as the carriage moved about. The others didn't seem to be bothered, hell Kensuke was all but dancing about with his camera while Touji hadn't taken his eyes off Misato. While he hadn't tossed his cookies and doubted he would, Shinji just wanted off this darn aerial monstrosity. But at least it was a nice change of pace from the usual, and good to be with his friends as well. As much as he enjoyed his time with his girlfriend, Rei did demand nearly all his free time.

Bouncing his shoulder against Shinji's, Touji flinched his head towards the gawking Kensuke. "Think he's about to wet his pants over those old rust buckets. Hardly a lovely fleet or date I'd say. At least we have Misato-san here with us," Touji fixed his hat. Over the course of the hour long flight, Touji had mentioned his 'special hat' no less than three times.

"He's just excited is all. You know Kensuke is more into this than we are. And I've never seen that many large ships either," Shinji tried to defend the enthusiastic Kensuke. He did envy that in Kensuke though, Shinji didn't have anything that got him that excited. Well Rei did get his heart rate to spike, but he didn't think it an apt comparison. Flexing his hands again, Shinji could still feel the phantom sensation of Rei's flesh there. If it hadn't been for that phone call, they'd have… Swallowing hard, Shinji wasn't sure he was ready, but if Rei was he'd not deny her. "So did you two get your homework done already or is it going to be a late night for you two?" he had finished his after Rei had been called in.

Plopping down on Touji's free side, Kensuke's grin was from ear to ear. Fixing his glasses as they threatened to test their durability by falling, "Shin-man, thanks again for this! To see the Pacific fleet like this is something marvelous! Just imagine all that firepower down there! And we get to see Unit-02 right?" Kensuke gave the pilots seat and co-pilot seat a pleading glance, Kensuke aiming solely at the lovely Captain Katsuragi.

"Well our first stop isn't the aircraft carrier with Unit-02, but maybe we can take a ship-to-ship flight before the end of the day, Aida-kun," Misato spared the trio of boys a look. Her smile was a little forced, Shinji's friends were quite different than him and tried very hard to impress, but it wasn't all practiced theatrics. Gripping an overhead handle, Misato's eye twitched as she shifted and the pilot accidentally shouldered her bust. "So you three ready to meet the Second Child? Shin-chan you better not stray or your girlfriend might get angry. Asuka is a bit of a unique specimen," the captain winked at her roommate.

Wrapping a meaty arm around Shinji's neck, the enthusiastic jock held the boy hostage. "Think if Shin-man here strays from that girl she'd just drag him off to her apartment and tie him up. Or does she do that to you already Shin-man? Ayanami was all over you when we left this morning. You get in an early morning shag or something?" Touji rapped his knuckle against Shinji's temple lightly.

Prying Touji's arm off of him, Shinji didn't mind the slight pain from the over exuberant blows. "Rei-san is just a little nervous about this trip is all. She doesn't normally…" Shinji saw the three weren't buying it. When they were leaving that morning Rei had been there to 'say goodbye'. Her means of that was a very amorous and open display of affection. He really needed to talk to Rei about that, some things were best when alone only. How she had touched him, the desperation and effort…well Touji and Kensuke just kept teasing him about it. Now did he think Rei would do something desperate if she thought he was 'cheating'…well he never planned on it so never considered it.

"We'll be making our final descent now, so strap yourselves in back there. And you Katsuragi-san, do you need help with your buckle?" the pilot asked the woman to his side. When Misato made a point of clipping her buckle loudly he shrugged, "Take that as a no." Swing and a miss, poor man had tried a few times to strike up conversation with his co-pilot all flight. It didn't pan out.

Leaning in close to Shinji, Touji whispered, "Misato-san get hit on a lot like that? I mean that guy was all over her and she just keeps pushing him back. Guys need to know when they're out of a woman's league." Running his thumb across the bridge of his cap, the jock licked his lips, "She is still single right?"

Not wanting to tell Touji of what he knew of Misato, Shinji didn't want to have that talk. "I don't think she's really looking for a guy right now," Shinji shorthanded the answer. Over more than a few drunken nights, Misato made her thoughts of her current co-workers quite well known. No, Misato did not want a man in her life. Well a man other than him, she had gotten really drunk when she said that. 'My little butler is the only man I want.' After that little slip she passed out on the couch and Shinji had to position her so she didn't strain herself. Very odd night that had been last week. But why ruin Touji's mood, "And aren't you interested in Hokari-san?"

"Bet he's one of Chidori's secret fans or something. Would explain why he's so fixated on my friendship with her," Kensuke said offhandedly. Never taking his camera away from the window, the boy just scanned every solitary element of the military convoy. Wincing in pain as Touji slapped his back hard, Kensuke reluctantly sat back down and cradled his camera in his lap. Flicking Touji's hat angrily, "Oh and I got a call from her last night Shinji. Apparently she got into a fight with Ayanami over Tachibana. Chidori said Ayanami told Tachibana not to talk to you or something."

Why would Rei talk to Sakura? Shinji couldn't think of a reason for it, and tried not to think about his unintended refusal from the girl. "Rei-san mentioned something about it. Said Nagato-san approached her and got confrontational. But she said it wasn't a big issue," Rei had gleamed over it. During their little date last night she had mentioned Chidori in passing, claiming it was why she was late. He'd talk to her about it when he got back to the city. "I'm sure it's nothing, likely just a misunderstanding or something." Oh how he hoped he'd never have to hear about Tachibana again. It was just a mistake all around, why tease him about it?

"Maybe or maybe Ayanami is a bit obsessed with you or something. We don't see you when she's not busy. Girl practically owns you, she tattoo her name on your lil man down there?" Touji teased as he fixed his belt. "Something you need Misato-san, did you see the hat I got for our little date?" Touji said with a little too much enthusiasm, his comment got the woman's attention and she turned back to them.

Tugging on her collar, Misato then fixed her hat while looking peculiar at Shinji. A worried expression crested her chocolate eyes for a moment, "No Suzuhara-kun, but when we land Shinji-kun I have a few things to tell you before we meet the Second Child." Winking at the lad to try and ease his nerves about her little ultimatum. A small snicker as she turned back to the quickly approaching deck, "And it's a…nice hat."

Feeling his stomach rise in his chest at the sudden drop, Shinji rubbed it gently to alleviate the sensation. "S-sure thing, Misato-san," he hoped it wasn't anything bad. Misato was a little odd at times when the issue of Ayanami came up, but Shinji had no idea why. Maybe he was spending a little too much time with Rei, but they really enjoyed one another's company! And feeling the need to defend Rei and his activities, "And Rei-san isn't obsessed, Touji. We're just…well we are dating. When you get a girlfriend you'll understand." It was strange for him to be talking from a position of superiority, he didn't like it.

Conversation halted as the VTOL jerked about in halting descent towards the aircraft carrier. It jerked from side to side as it attempted center in on the landing bay. The teens bounced off one another, Kensuke nearly dropping his camera, but the sound of the engines made was deafening. With a massive jerk the massive vehicle landed and the pilot started flipping switches seemingly at random. "Thank you for your patience, and enjoy your stay with us," the man said jovially with one last baiting hope at Misato. She shrugged, patted the man's shoulder and opened the door for the escape.

Following after Touji and Kensuke got off, Shinji fought back a grin when Touji's hat was caught up in a breeze and went flying. "Don't chase it off the deck!" Shinji called out as Touji ran with Kensuke filming everything. It was embarrassing to see his friends acting less like fourteen year olds and more like five. While he didn't want to consider himself a coward, he had hoped to avoid Misato's little ultimatum. It was going to be about Rei and his relationship, Shinji just knew it. So as he tried to follow his friends, he felt his heart lurch when Misato's hand clamped down on him, "Thought it would work." He whimpered under his breath.

"We have to have a small talk about your relationship, Shin-chan," Misato held Shinji with one hand and her barrette with the other. Once the VTOL's engine died off and the wind stop assaulting them, she shifted to holding her jacket together. "Look, Shin-chan, I know you and Ayanami-kun are new at this whole relationship thing, but do you think you might be taking things a little too far or fast?" she kept herself as the sole focus of his vision.

Wanting to break free from her gentle hold, Shinji's body was tensing up. "I don't know what you mean, Misato-san. Sure we spend a lot of time together, it's just…neither of us have many friends. She has even fewer than I do…so we hang out. W-would you rather I just sit around the apartment?" he felt scalded. What was he doing that was so wrong that everybody commented on it? It wasn't something wrong, they were just having fun! Rei's fixation on touching and rushing towards that one little thing was a bit worrisome, but aside that it was great! But Misato's face was just so laden with worry, "It's not as bad as Touji and Kensuke say. I'm not…I'm not obsessed with her or anything." He did enjoy time apart from her as well.

Diverting her attention for a moment to insure Touji and Kensuke hadn't gotten into trouble, Misato's grip tightened. She smiled at him, but it was a small and sad one, "Oh I know you're not, Shin-chan. You'd have asked to have her come with us if you were. But what about Ayanami-kun? Is she…making you come over more than you want? Asking you to do things you do not want to do? I've known Ayanami-kun longer than you, and she's changed a little since you got together." Her head whipped to the other boys for a second and winced at something she saw.

When Shinji went to follow her gaze, the taller woman just grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "She's not…" Shinji started but stalled. Rei wasn't forcing him to do these things, he wanted to. It was just a little new and he was trying to digest it all. Clearing his throat, trying to remove all traces of doubt, "She's not making me do anything, really Misato-san. Rei-san just has nothing else, when she gets a few more friends I'm sure she'll not want me over all the time." But she wasn't trying or seeming to want it.

"You telling me the truth Shin-chan? Look I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything, and I know it's not easy to talk about, but look me in the eye and tell me you're one hundred percent on this?" Misato bent at the knees a little. Her hands rubbed his shoulders softly, trying to coax the lad into buckling and spilling the metaphorical beans. "You can tell me, Shin-chan, I won't tell anybody else. Our little secret," she tapped his nose.

Damn it! He could never refuse Misato when she talked to him like this. She took him into her home, treated him kindly, and made him feel welcome. Nobody had done that for him before. "Well…Touji and Kensuke would laugh at me, but when Rei and I am together…she really likes touching. T-that way," Shinji clarified as his embarrassment kicked in. Why did he have to be difficult! Guys were supposed to be the ones pushing the envelope in the relationship, and here he was with a beautiful and willing girlfriend and hesitating. "I-I like it, but don't think I'm ready. But she really wants to…last night we almost…but she got a call," his head hung in shame. Something was wrong with him!

"Well I…uh…that's brave of you to tell me, Shinji-kun," Misato took a step back suddenly uncertain. Turning the boy around, keeping her arms draped around his neck and dangling on his chest, she lead him towards a stripe of red hair and yellow. The confidence in her words were gone, but Misato pressed on as she bounced off the boy's back, "And they shouldn't laugh at you, and if they do tell me and I'll put them in their place. Want me to talk to Ayanami-kun about it?"

Misato's body was just so warm, Shinji felt himself relaxing into it. Normally he was opposed to such displays of affection, but right now he allowed it. Non-judgmental and strangely for her serious, Shinji took the compliment for what it was. "N-no thank you Misato-san. I'll talk to her myself about it, but thanks for not…not you know making fun of me for saying those things. I'm even more uncomfortable talking about it than…" he just shut up and walked. "T-Touji what are you?" Shinji stammered as he approached his friends.

"Stupid bitch! I didn't ask you to flash us, and if that's how you want to play it take a look at mine!" Touji bellowed out in a rage. Quickly undoing the buckle of his belt, the jock yanked his pants and boxers down. "Take a good hard look!" he challenged with a smirk on his face.

The girl, expectedly, took acceptation to the flash and put her foot right in the apex of the boy's legs. "You pig!" the girl's shrill voice was made more powerful by the humidity in the air, "Misato, please tell me that wasn't the Third Child!" Stepping over the downed boy as Kensuke filmed the whole event, the redhead stood with a miffed expression before the captain.

Resting her head atop Shinji's, Misato gave the boy's chest a small bout of tickling. "No, that would be Suzuhara Touji, one of Shinji-kun's friends. The other is Aida Kensuke," she tilted her head to the film aficionado. Trailing her hands up Shinji's chest and ending on his shoulders, she presented the lad as if a trophy, "Here is the Third Child. And she, if you boys didn't know, is Asuka Langley Soryu the Second Child" And with that introduction she gave Shinji a small push sending him before girl without protection.

"Sorry about Touji's action there," Shinji jerked his hand down at Touji. It was hard not to notice, but Shinji could see that Touji as standing hard and proud…yet smaller than his own Shinji realized. Something he never wanted to know about his friends. "I don't know what he did to upset you, but I think you put him in his place already," Shinji felt phantom pain just at seeing the act.

Tilting her head back and forth as she evaluated the boy before her, Asuka tapped her finger to the side of her jaw. "Hmm a little plainer than I was expecting, but at least you aren't as odd as these two spores," she hiked her thumb at the two other boys. Extending her hand to Misato, she gripped the older woman and gave it a solid pump, "But with me around now, not like you're going to be needed much. Oh and where is the First?"

"Shin-chan's little girlfriend had to stay back just in case of an attack," Misato announced as Asuka lead her deeper into the ship. The two chatted in broken German and heavily accented Japanese.

Helping Touji to his feet with the aid of Kensuke, Shinji didn't know what to make of the newest addition to the pilot corp. She was beautiful alright, breathtakingly so, but so was Rei. Her attitude was abrasive and she hurt Touji, but he likely did something to cause it. Well, at least he was spared the red slap marks that his friends hand. He'd have to evaluate Asuka a little more before making a solid decision.

X-X

Walking down the aisles of the bookstore, Rei brushed past various customers that gave her various odd looks. It didn't bother her that they were commenting about the school girl skipping, or that she was in the adult section of the store. There were things she needed to learn in preparation of Shinji's return. While they both knew the simple mechanics of the act, she would need to know more, and the latest issue of her magazine was due out. After she made her purchase she'd just go to Nerv and read until she had her scheduled appointment.

"I must inquire to his status once I get on base," Rei tapped the book she was reading to her chin. He had been thoughtful enough to make her a meal for breakfast and a bento for lunch after she had been called in. Sadly it wasn't an important meeting, no, Gendo just wanted an update on her status and to share a small meal. A small growl sprung in her chest, "But had I not gone it would have resulted in punishment." It wasn't an issue though, today they would pick up where they left off.

Thumbing through the book, its cover was tastefully devoid of its subject matter, Rei felt her flesh warming at what she read. Such things were possible, but she hadn't considered any of these things! Well in time they'd experiment and find out what was good and what was overblown. Setting the book down she sampled several other books, it never did to just accept the first solution. A woman, grey haired and showing signs of wrinkling, scoffed at Rei and just rushed past her to the front of the store. What was wrong in gaining knowledge in aspects of life she was getting involved in? It wouldn't do well for her to be unskilled when it was time to perform.

Finding two books she thought were just the right mix of writing and imagery, she set the others back. Next she found a book on cooking vegetarian cuisine that she'd get for Shinji, he had said he wanted to cook her better meals. "But they are already more than sufficient," to think of even better food?! If Shinji wanted to keep providing even more wonderment for her, Rei would assist in all ways. Finishing off her book hunting with a few books on tactics, she grabbed the garish magazine that helped her so much and approached the cashier. Sliding the books, her Nerv ID, and pay card over, "I require a bag."

She had not seen the woman that initially suggested the Teen-Beat magazine for her, but Rei felt it best not to stray to others. The contents of those magazines were confusing and hard for Rei to fathom, but she was growing to understand her current better. Finding the clerk, a woman with thick glasses some lip piercing and a tongue ring, holding the adult books with her thumb and forefinger offensively. Rising her eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

"You're a little young to be reading stuff like this aren't you?" the college student dropped the book back down. Scanning the magazine and the 'acceptable' books, the woman put them in a cloth bag before tugging on her dyed blonde bangs, "Can't sell you these two. But not like you need these at your age."

Another slight irritation, why must people always cause her problems? All Rei wanted was her literature and to be on her way, not a lecture on personal preferences. "My ID should allow me to purchase my items. If you've any issue call the number on the back," Rei heard a few people in line behind her talking. They were annoyed she was slowing the line down, they wanted her to just give up and go. But no! Shinji deserved somebody willing to go to the same effort he was making, so Rei would do as such. He was learning to cook better for her, so she could learn to better make them enjoy their time together!

"Look I don't know who you're…Nerv?" the cashier picked up Rei's card. Flipping it over and reading the details, her face paled and she covered her mouth. Quickly scanning the two additional books and putting a fake birth date when the computer's shrill yell bellowed. Adding them to the other books, the woman ran Rei's pay card and handed it all over to her. "Sorry about wasting your time Ayanami-kun, its standard procedure though. I was…out of line?" she tugged on her collar and held the receipt out.

Snapping the bag and receipt from the girl's hand, Rei just pocketed what she needed and headed out into the last morning bustle. People shouldn't butt into issues that weren't theirs to be concerned with. Gendo had always been firm on that, don't question and don't interfere. Yet those she interacted with were always causing undo problems. If only Shinji and she could just stay at the base while not piloting. There was plenty to do on site, yet they were forced into these bad situations. Shouldering the bag of her new purchases, something she'd been doing more of since she became Shinji's girlfriend, she checked her watch. Several hours till her need to synchronize with the Dummy Plug. One of the other few great blessings in her life.

"M-miss d-do you have a moment?" an older man in a business suit tapped on Rei's shoulder. Fixing his tie, the man was nervous in all his actions. Head jerking around whenever somebody passed Rei or him, he kept his back to most of them. In heavily uneven tones, "I couldn't help notice you in the bookstore and what you were buying. I…well…are you, you know, one of those girls that goes on pay-dates?"

Staring the man down, his head cloying with sweat, Rei shoved his hand off her shoulder with a jerk. "These are for my b-boyfriend and my usage only," such an odd term. Shinji was more than just a friend who was male. He opened her life up to blessings and joy unfathomed. Such a simple word didn't convey her feelings her NEED for Shinji in her life. Turning back down the street she left the man puzzled, "I will be leaving now."

Rushing over to her side, the man kept pace with Rei and fumbled his hands over one another. "B-But those books and your attitude. I'm willing to pay really well, and only for a little bit of your time. W-wouldn't you like to get your boyfriend a nice gift? I'd pay you really well…for doing practically nothing at all," he all but begged, "You are very pretty."

Did she want to get Shinji a gift? Well of course she would, but she didn't have the faintest of ideas of what she could get for him. Her feet coming to a stall, she noticed she was on a crack in the sidewalk. What this man was offering was something she had heard both from Shinji and Misato. Her good will was NOT what he wanted, this man just wanted her body and that was all. Shinji offered physical sensations and the equally coveted emotional support. Feeling a wad of cash put into her hand, the man sliding around her side put a hand to her back. Gently pushing her away from her goal, Rei's eyes flared, "Do not touch me."

"B-but I thought we had a deal," he stammered as Rei spun around to face him down. Her face didn't show any hint of her rage with the exception of her eyes, they were hard and focused. "It was just an offer, no reason to get up-upset with me," the man took a step back and started picking up the money Rei dropped. Shoving the bills into his wallet, "You're just a tease. Kids these days are all show and no follo…OW! LET GO! LET GO I'M SORRY!"

Holding the man's arm at a painful angle against his back, Rei forced him to the ground. "You have crossed a line. If I was not pressed for time I would take you to the authorities," Rei grimaced at the man's mewling. If she didn't do what others wanted, they always acted like this. They acted as if she owed them something, that if she didn't do what they wanted she was wrong! But Shinji only offered, never took, oh how she wanted him back here now. It was only a little while, but she already missed him. Releasing the man, Rei left him groveling on the ground and a small number of people surrounding them. This man, the woman at the register, and that odd woman at school that brought up the Tachibana girl…they just kept causing her problems.

Making her way to Nerv thankfully ignored by everybody else. Now that was something Rei was used to and enjoyed, being ignored. Life was simpler when nobody paid her any attention, just standard emptiness. Now that she knew her life was no longer empty, it made her appreciate things all the more. Changing into her plugsuit, she took her bag with her into the bowels of Nerv and her private testing. It was a secret she had to keep from Shinji, hard to do but rather keep it than lose what mattered most. For the greater good she would lie, cheat, and deceive to keep Shinji and herself happy. Opting to start with the magazine and the books later, Rei sat and read. More confusing elements…make-up, dating tips, how to recover from 'the first time', and other oddities.

An hour later, Ritsuko walked into the room with a loud yawn and a granola bar in her hand. "Oh, Ayanami, I didn't expect you here so early. You're not due for the test for another twenty minutes or so," the doctor started booting up computers. Eating her generic food and tossing the wrapper away, the tired looking woman rubbed at her neck and shoulders. "God, wished Ikari-kun was here today. I could have done for a better meal than vending machine garbage," she said more to herself than Rei.

"Why is Shinji-kun making your food," Rei asked as she climbed into her tank. Was Ritsuko planning on something? The magazine said to be wary of others attempting to 'steal' her significant other. She jerked ever so slightly as the tank sealed itself with a loud snap. Was Akagi looking at Shinji for something other than a pilot status? Her time with the commander though lead Rei to believe they were in a relationship. Ritsuko HAD met with the commander after their meal last evening.

Waving her hand dismissively, Ritsuko opened her bottle of water and chugged what food was left in her mouth down. "Oh don't get worried Ayanami. Ikari-kun's just been making lunches for me like he does for Misato. He does it as a thank you he said. We eat such garbage here due to our schedules, and you have to admit home cooked meals beat the swill they sell here when you can get it," Ritsuko keyed up the Dummy Plug. Filling the tank up with LCL, the good doctor headed over to the lone girl with a sad smile. "Sorry about last evening. I tried to stop him calling you, but you can never tell him no," woman sounded to be speaking from experience.

Her chest relaxed, of all of Nerv Rei would trust Ritsuko just under the commanders. Nobody else knew the secrets they did, and Gendo said to follow Ritsuko's orders like his own. "I am not worried," she trusted Shinji. It was others though, could she trust them? Tachibana had attempted to instigate a relationship with Shinji, and would have had Rei not stepped in. At the time it was out of confusion, not fully knowing why she prevented the girl talking to Shinji. Now Rei planned on actively defending what was hers from would be usurpers. Feeling herself going weightless and lifting off the floor of the tank, "And it was not an issue. I come when called as is expected."

"No matter, I'll try harder next time. No reason to call you in so late for no reason other than to eat with him," Ritsuko shrugged. Going over to Rei's bag of books, Ritsuko eyed the magazine with a thin smile. "Girls dating magazines? Why are you reading such garbage, Ayanami? You already have a boyfriend, and not the type this junk is trying to set you up with," Ritsuko waggled the glossy mag and put it back in the bag. Though she did notice the other contents, pulling out the sexual aid, her eyebrow raised. "Oh…so you've got something else? Anything you want to tell me about Ayanami?" she held the book out to Rei to see.

Not understanding why Ritsuko was caring about the book, Rei went to an issue she did want to discuss. "Yesterday when I was leaving school I was approached by an upper class woman. She commented my informing a girl that attempted to court Shinji-kun to avoid doing so. She became angered and would not leave the matter. Can something be done to remove them?" Rei asked simply. Gendo made the boy that bothered her vanish, so why couldn't it be done for those girls.

"Ayanami we can't just make girls that might like Ikari-kun vanish. Nerv isn't some lawless entity, we have to abide by regulations. And it's not that big a deal for girls to talk to Ikari-kun, going to happen. He's an attractive young man with a good head on his shoulders. What matters is you trust one another," Ritsuko sat with the book. Thumbing through it she read it and flipped through it for awhile. "You're not worried he might be interested in those other girls are you? Ikari-kun seems the faithful type," Ritsuko turned the book on its side.

Gripping her fingers into fists, Rei glared angrily out of her tank. "But I don't want them to. I trust him, but not them. The…are confusing," Rei's fist trembled slightly. Yes those others just confused her with their odd mannerisms and demands. But apparently Ritsuko didn't know of Nerv's policies as well as she did. Maybe she'd talk to the commander about it, those two had caused Rei to be delayed…slight exaggeration and maybe the problem got solved. Closing her eyes she felt her mind being pulled and the chorus of voices rose up. Her voice joined the others in an angelic chorus in her mind, and an hour later the tank was drained. "Akagi-san, the synchronization is over already? It only was a fraction of the time," Rei felt odd having it cut short. Normally it goes longer and she feels the tide of memories go out then back…this time it only went outward.

"We have a problem, Ayanami. It seems the second fleet is under attack by an angel. I'm going to the command deck to see what we can learn from it. Consider the day over, go home and we'll keep you informed," Ritsuko was already leaving the room.

Leaving a trail of LCL along the floor as she headed to the locker room, Rei's mind was accosted with ideas she didn't enjoy. "He is at risk again…" she didn't like it, not at all.

X-X

"So is Katsuragi still wild in the sack, or are you and the First Child really an item?" Ryouji asked with casual ease. The roguish man had taunted and teased the flustered captain over various small issues, but this was the first time he set his sights on Shinji as his target.

Scratching his cheek, Shinji took on a very peculiar expression of not understanding, "Well she passes out on the couch a lot and I have to drag her to her room. Kicks and punches pretty hard." The lad didn't understand the question, everybody else around the table did though. Katsuragi got to her feet after slamming her fists down on the table in horrid anger, while the two losers gaped at Shinji openly. Chasing Kaji out of the room, Katsuragi huffed and postured while keeping those lesser boys tied to her by the illusionary string of fate.

Asuka watched it all and evaluated it to the best of her ability. It was one word that set Asuka's mind awash with fear and jealousy, 'still'. Now she knew Kaji was a man of the world, anybody that unruffled and manly would be. Misato though, as loath as Asuka was to admit it, was a very attractive woman and somebody that could tempt her Kaji away from her. Not something the young woman in love wanted, her beau to be tempted with memories of an old love. Staring at the boy across from her, her rival in piloting, Asuka didn't know what to think about this boy. "So, you didn't…do anything to her while she was asleep did you?" boys were perverts after all.

Pushing himself away from the table so hard and fast, Shinji nearly fell off of it. Blinking rapidly and comically, he just pointed at the departed group, "N-no! Misato-san is…well she drinks too much sometimes. I just didn't want her to wake up in pain. You know, sleeping bad and all. I'd never do something like that to her!" He was nearly hyperventilating as he spoke, his pleading was so genuine it was neigh impossible not to believe him.

Well this boy did seem the boring type, not the type to do something so risky as accost a drunken flat mate. "Well that's good to know. Wouldn't be able to work with you if I'm worried you'd try doing things to me when I'm not paying attention," her body was Kaji's alone. Scooting out of the bench, Asuka walked around the table to get a better look at this boy. He was thin, but not weak by the looks of it, not homely or anything, his eyes did make him closer to cute than plain. Maybe the First Child could see something, if she was willing to settle for normal. Asuka was to good for that, she deserved somebody like Kaji. But he had piloting at a better starting point than she had AND beat an angel on his first sortie. Hell he had three confirmed kills under his belt!

Looking away from the towering girl, shrinking in on himself, Shinji scratched at his cheek. "I couldn't do something like that to Misato-san or anybody. R-Rei-san would be upset, and it's not right of me to-to do things like that," how he said Rei was near humble. Shuffling uncomfortably in his seat as Asuka continued to stand over him, the boy looked up at her and away more than once. "I-is something wrong? You d-don't believe me?" oh how he tensed up at that.

This was the mighty warrior that slayed two angels single handedly? He wasn't what she expected, but at least he wasn't like that pig of a friend of his. "So the First Child's name is Rei is…" Asuka stumbled as the boat shook. Falling forward, and quite unexpectedly, into the Third Child's arms as a resounding boom bellowed out from outside the ship. They were under attack, it was likely an angel! What else would try and sink an entire fleet carrying and Evangelion! This was it, her chance to show Kaji just how good she was, how she was better than this boy…this boy holding her shoulders. What right did he have to touch her! Taking liberties in the confusion to…to… "Are you going to help me up or am I going to have to tell your girlfriend you're a cheater?" She was nearly off her feet, maybe look first before lashing out.

"Sorry about that, didn't think you'd want to fall ON me or the ground," Shinji gently set the proud girl back afoot. Showing his strength was quite greater than his frame depicted, the lad got to his feet as well. An apprehension overcame him as another large tremor tossed the mighty ship about. He held his hands up, ready to catch Asuka if she tottered again, but not actually grabbing her. As he spoke, the softness he had before was gone replaced with a hint of steel, "Think we should do something, you alright?"

Oh he wasn't going to look down on her, this wasn't going to be the basis of their rivalry. Time to show this boy who was top dog! Grabbing his hand, Asuka drug the initially resisting boy down the corridors to one of the ship-to-ship planes. "We're going to get in Unit-02 and get ready. This is my chance to show you how good I am," she thumped her chest in pride. This was perfect! Kaji would see her valiantly defend the ships, one-up this timid waif of a pilot, and prove to Katsuragi she was a better pilot! Kid had a good grip, firm hand, Asuka realized as she kept pulling him to the plane.

It took Asuka glaring at the pilot to get the older woman to fly the two from Unit-02's ship. Oddly enough, Asuka saw, it was a when Shinji pleaded more logically and less emotionally about ship's safety that got the woman to make the flight. Another unexpected point in Shinji's favor, he was quick enough to ask or say the right thing. Maybe he was just playing women though, had the pilot been a big rugged man…well Asuka KNEW Shinji would have wilted. Said phantom pilot would have bent over backwards to assist her though, men were oft to.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Soryu-san?" Shinji asked as the made their way below deck. Following at a respectful distance, his footfalls almost in sync with her own, Shinji just had that penchant of a worrier. Lacking confidence, "Think we should have asked Misato-san about this first. It might just be…I don't know something else?"

Grabbing a plug suit for herself and one for Shinji, Asuka tossed it at her captive. "Oh man up. This is what we exist for, not cowering under her skirt. So put this on and watch as I show you how a real pilot and a real Eva work," she had to put him in his place. If he doubted her superiority, if he sensed weakness…he'd pounce right? That was what people did, they circled till the sensed blood in the water and then feed. Well Asuka was nobodies meal, she would not be singled out and eaten! Sadly the changing rooms were on the other end of the ship, she'd have to improvise. "I'm going down stairs to change, you will NOT come down till I say is safe. You change up here. Nobody should be up here," who would want to see him nude anyway.

Looking at the plastic wrapped red and black suit, Shinji blushed something close to cute. "B-but this is a woman's suit…YOUR suit! My body isn't…" but sagely the boy saw Asuka's glare. He owed up to being at her mercy, Shinji just tore off the plastic and pulled out the suit. Smart boy, knew his place and wasn't going to fight a losing battle. Alternating between the rubbery suit and Asuka, "Just give me a yell when it's safe to go down."

"Good boy, maybe there is some hope for you after all. Rei must be good at training you," Asuka smiled and skipped down the stairs. She'd knew she'd have to talk to this Ayanami Rei, but it was good to know she could handle her man. Had to keep them in their place or they'd take liberties, steal the freedoms from their partner, and that wasn't allowed! But could she trust he'd not peek? Disrobing quickly, Asuka nearly fell as she put her suit on. As she pressurized it another tremor hit the ship, closer than the others. Time was running out. "Let's see how faithful this boy is," Asuka wasn't one to give her trust, it had to be earned.

Slowly and quietly, Asuka stalked back up the stairs. Fully expecting to see the drooling and panting face of that boy at any moment. But she never did, what she found left her red faced and scrambling back down the stairs. While she didn't fall during the latest rocking of the ship, the same couldn't be said about Shinji. "Never saw one in real life before…" to think Kaji had one of those too! Kaji's would be bigger though, well…maybe… Looking down at herself, Asuka had to shake the image of Kaji laying splayed on the ground as she had just seen Shinji. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I tripped and it took me a bit longer," Shinji gingerly walked down the stairs. He shifted his weight from time to time, a noticeable bulge where Asuka's had nothing. Suits were form fitting and Shinji's form had bits that Asuka didn't. His voice a little higher pitch and pained, "S-so what next? Can we really launch ourselves without the captain's permission?" Another shake, this time accompanied with a loud explosion, "Guess we don't have a choice."

Clomping down the stairs, the thin sole of her suit did little to pad her feet from the stomping. "Now you're seeing reason. We'll just show that old coot who is important and who is an old relic," Asuka could see her victory already. Simple and elegant, a testament to her years of training and conditioning, she would prove herself superior. Then maybe Kaji wouldn't rebuff her advances, he'd see her as a legitimate and full-fledged woman. Walking into the holding area, Asuka gestured to her tool, "Now take a look at what a real Evangelion looks like!"

"Wow, I didn't know it was red," Shinji was easy to please apparently. Commenting on the color, was that all he could really see? He followed close to Asuka, not really seeing her and gaping at the prone unit half submerged in some fluid. Nearly colliding with his lead as the girl started typing into a panel on Unit-02. Clearing his throat, gently running his hand against Unit-02's arm, "What else is different about it?"

Don't touch my tool, Asuka almost yelled, but she abstained. It was just a tool, even if it was her pride given form. "Well it's the first production model, the first TRUE Eva," she felt her self worth surge. They gave HER the first of the good units. "The fact that an untrained like yourself could sync with Unit-01 is proof that it's unbalanced. They fixed all the problems of your prototype and test type when they made my baby," she smirked. Ejecting the plug, Asuka started climbing up the built in ladder, she stopped to flinch her head, "Well get a move on, Shinji, we have an angel to kill." She'd not play to that odd cultural thing. You call people your life depends on by their first name.

"You want me to go with you? I've…are we supposed to have two people in the entry plug?" Shinji was climbing regardless. He kept his eyes on Unit-02, Asuka noticed astonished, as he climbed up behind her.

Twirling herself into the plug, Asuka had a moment of doubt. Bastard did have to have a good point, she never did have another person in her plug. Thing wasn't that big after all, one seat…cramped quarters…shit. Well it was worth it to prove herself better, to not have this whipped male think he better than her. "Can't leave you here alone now can I? What if the ship sinks or something. I brought you over so I'm responsible," she got in her seat all nice and cozy. And then Shinji entered with no place really to go, "Just get behind me." He could float in the small overhang.

Scaling the seat behind her, giving Asuka a very unwanted view of how effects of a female suit on a male body, Shinji clamped onto what holds he could. "Never thought about the ships sinking. Think the others are alright?" Shinji yelped as the plug was inserted. LCL was injected and finally the boy started to float without needing to hold on tight.

"I'm sure Kaji-san is fine, and the others…well I don't know them well enough," Asuka said simply. Kaji was too great a man to just die on some ship. He would need a whole platoon of men, an elaborate trap, or some femme fetale like herself to bring him down. She'd keep him as her pet if it ever was brought down to that. "Now be quiet while I show you how this is really done!" Asuka fired up Unit-02 and willed her mighty beast to life!

And she failed miserably in her first official battle against an angel. Oh it started off like clockwork. She jumped from ship to ship, getting herself a power cord, and getting Misato's attention. Hearing that woman calling her name so joyously made her head big, and then she fell into the ocean. It took Misato's plan to use them like a damn worm to get the angel to be felled, and she didn't do it alone. She knew that, but wouldn't admit it. Shinji had been instrumental in getting Unit-02 to act in the end. So as loath as she was to admit it, she owed the kid.

"I guess you do have some skill after all. But don't let this go to your head, Shinji. You're not going to hog the limelight forever," Asuka poked Shinji's left 'breast'. It sank in comically as it was without support, but Asuka found it oddly fun to do. So maybe this kid wasn't that bad, defiantly not what he looked like at first. He wasn't as bad as his friends, but he wasn't worthy of her attention beyond maybe friendship. Kaji was the man of her life, and she'd get him! After their time together, Asuka had no reason to doubt him. The illusive man must have had an important reason for abandoning her, she'd get him to confess what it was.

As they disembarked from the ship, Shinji cringing behind Asuka as his friends came into view, "T-thank you. I've a long way to go to get to Rei-san or your skill." He still hadn't called her by her first name, seemingly afraid of her. His friends pointed at her one pointed and one concave bust and laughed, as Misato handed both of them towels. "Stop laughing guys, this isn't funny! My clothes were on the ship that sank!" Shinji's shrill voice was ever so manly.

Bumping her shoulder off of his, Asuka was smiling despite herself. "Oh get off it! You do look funny. Want a picture for your girlfriend to see it? Bet she'd get a great big laugh out of it," who wouldn't! The boy was red faced and practically a tomato! It was a little cute, kid was alright. Just as long as the boy didn't get any ideas she'd tolerate him. Asuka wasn't the type to steal another woman's man. If she could tempt them away, well why would she want a man that shallow? The group separated, Asuka taking a ride to the base and a waiting room on base until she could get her own place. Well, she'd have to get used to this new place, but at lease Kaji-san would be there with her!

X-X

Four hours after the confirmed destruction of the latest angel, and on hour after Gendo's private meeting with Kaji ended, Ritsuko found herself bent over his desk. It was a bad day for her lover, Ritsuko knew, as he was quick and brunt. He spoke little during their mating, mostly a few choice dirty words that spiced things up. She was ok with it, Ritsuko knew, that Gendo had issues being open with his emotions. So she's be there for him, help him deal with the problems in his life. And maybe next time they'd eat supper he'd smile at her, tell her he appreciated what she did. But right now…she had to fake a climax or he'd get angry. Never let him assume his speedy venture didn't please her.

Moaning out with expert theatrics, this was a song and dance Ritsuko was well versed in. Was she close, no, but it did feel good as he didn't have the time to indulge in his more painful likings. Feeling his essence seeping out of as he withdrew, Ritsuko grabbed a sanitary pad and slipped it into her pantys. It would prevent the smell from being noticed and keep her clean till she got to the showers. Pulling her skirt down and fixing herself up, "Feeling better now?" It was the lover's job to see to the others needs.

Tucking himself back in and zipping, Gendo put his glasses back on. "We are reaching the impasse. Agent Kaji has brought us the chrysalis. Are the surgeons you selected ready for the task?" Gendo was a little winded but showed no other effect. His hand trailed across Ritsuko's behind as he headed back to his seat and sat. Opening the he heavy lined case, Gendo smirked, "And are the false orders of reassignment finished? Nobody can exist outside of we three that knows of this."

"I selected unmarried and childless doctors for the procedure," Ritsuko felt that spike in her heart. Couldn't he have said anything about what they just did? No kiss on the cheek, no soft look in the eyes, just the act and back to business. Stoning up her heart, it was not his fault his duties forced this on him, she eyed the embryo. Her throat was dry as she looked at the pre-angel, "Nobody will know they've been removed after it's implanted. They're on call as well, whenever you want to have it done. Just call the number." A step beyond what he wanted, anything to get that little bit of emotion out of the man.

Pulling his phone out instantly, Gendo caressed the Bakelite encased creature. "Excellent, Ritsuko, excellent. I'll call them now then," he did spare her a small almost unnoticed head nod. Sealing the case again, he flipped his phone open and dialed the number. "I'll read your report on the First Child after the implantation. See to the damages Unit-02 took and the whereabouts of the Second Child," he waved his hand dismissively at her as he put his phone to his ear.

"Will do, G-Gendo," Ritsuko still couldn't say his name without a tremor. But hearing him use her name so casually, that acknowledgement of their pairing, it made it all worth it. They weren't a normal couple, couldn't do the normal couple things, but she was sure he loved her. With a salute that shifted her weight, she felt him seeping out of her as she did. Did she want more normal, sadly yes. But her options were nil, men just didn't respond to her, but at least Gendo wasn't a 'bad' man. The need to remove those doctors was essential! If others knew of Gendo's plan to force humanity to a better place…

Leaving his office before her uncertainty became apparent, Ritsuko heard the man talking to one of the doomed doctors. The Human Instrumentality Project, Ritsuko didn't agree with it. Humanity was evil and bad at its worst, but beautiful and strong at best. Was it needed, was this plan really necessary. "I hope not, but he's so set on it," so she'd support him. She had already provided a list of doctors to him that she knew he'd have Section-2 remove. She was a co-conspirator now…he could have her removed too if wanted. But he wouldn't, he'd try and work with her. He NEEDED her!

"You're still here? And here I thought I'd have to do all this work myself!" Misato called out as Ritsuko stepped foot on the bridge. One leg draped over the other, the woman had a ragged and taxed air about her that just screamed 'help me'. Scribbling onto whatever form she was dealing with, "Stupid transfer was supposed to have been finished before we got Unit-02, somebody is going to pay for me being here. God only knows what Ayanami and Shinji-kun are up to."

Feeling better about her relationship, if not a little worse about herself as a person, Ritsuko sat down next to Misato to help. "It's only," she checked her watch, "about seven o'clock. They're likely eating supper. Something I could go for, or watching a movie. Why, what are you thinking they're doing?" Oh Ritsuko knew what Misato feared, and found it cute. How Misato could have done the things she had done before, a few Ritsuko was part of, and be worried her ward was snuggling a little? Oh the irony.

"Well maybe I'm just worried because of Shinji-kun's friends. Those two were walking balls of hormones, thinking I got off easy with my little roommate," Misato leaned back with a serine smile. But something tugged at that smile, ended it quickly. Sniffing the air, "Huh, something smells off in here. You smell it? Thinking we'll have to put the cameras back on in here." Sliding a few forms over to Ritsuko and a spare pen, Misato fell heavily into her chair. "Just worried about…never mind," she scribbled a little then set her pen down, "You've been around Ayanami a bit right? Think she might…you know…be off?"

Leaving it to Misato to just drop a deluge of words and thoughts without giving people an option to reply, but that's the woman Ritsuko was friends with. "Well I can't say I know those two boys other than the odd looks they gave you after the incident with the Fourth Angel," the taller boy was openly drooling. Sniffing the air though, she could detect the subtle bouquet of aromas leaving her nethers. Waving her hand about, downplaying it, "And maybe you're just smelling yourself. I did hear you had a run in with Kaji. Thinking of calling him aren't you?"

"NO! Never again will that man hit me with his pig sticker! I'm done with men," Misato crumpled up her form and threw it. Leaning forward, pressing her chin to the stack of uncompleted documents, she just sighed heavily. Chewing on the cap of her pen, "He was a mistake in the past, and I'm done with mistakes. Life is easier this way. Well as long as I don't have to worry about Ayanami sneaking into our apartment, she does have a key. Maybe I should have Asuka move in with her after all."

A shocked yet not entirely upset voice called out loudly, "You want me to move in with the First? Why can't I move in with Kaji-san?" Asuka had apparently found the command deck in her wandering of the base. A small bag of chips in her hand, a bottle of water in the other, "It would be perfect if I could! We'd be like a newlywed couple!" The girl preened and danced about the room as she approached the two older women, "Ew, what smells in here? And what is this about the First?"

"Nothing really, Misato is just worried Ayanami is going to offer her pet to the infernal gods or something," Ritsuko turned to see the girl. Eyeing her food fugitively, it had been ages since that stupid granola bar and that had been her only food for the day. But something about Rei this morning struck Ritsuko as odd. Hadn't Rei asked to have a girl or girls removed for talking to Shinji? It was just the girl's odd upbringing, she wasn't serious just nervous. Taking in the girl's appearance, a yellow sundress and European features, Ritsuko felt her mouth go a little dry. This girl was, simply put, beautiful. Shaking her odd thoughts out of her mind, "You must be Soryu-kun, pleased to meet you, Ritsuko Akagi."

Drinking down her water, observing the two women, Asuka chucked the empty bottle into a can by Ritsuko's side. "Just call me Asuka, I'm not for this whole last name business. And I know you, Ritsuko, Kaji-san mentioned you from time to time," she sized up the older women as a potential rival. Waving her hand comically before her nose, the girl scrunched her dainty face up in a mess, "Is there any food around here not from a machine? The cantina closed already."

"I could kill for some of Shinji-kun's supper right now. Hope he makes something and leaves me some. I know he…both of you fought an angel today, but I could eat a horse," Misato got out of her seat and tossed her pen back down. Popping a crick out of her back, ruffling Asuka's hair as she past her, "And I'm sure I'm just over thinking this Ayanami thing, Ritsuko. But if you could have heard…no don't worry about it. I'll finish this tomorrow, to tired and hungry. And sorry Asuka, once it closes its only junk food. But in the morning you can go out and hit a restaurant or something. Night you two."

Waving at Misato as she leaved the room, Ritsuko couldn't help but notice Asuka's fixation on the departing woman. Alone with the new woman, Ritsuko had read all of Asuka's psych reports so she wasn't in the dark of the girl's problems, she clamped her legs together. Wanting a shower more than ever, "How are you feeling after your first battle, Soryu-kun?" Asuka might not feel the need, but Ritsuko would not be too friendly with this one. Proud, arrogant, boastful, and self-centered were plastered all over her profile. Not Ritsuko's ideal candidate for a pilot, but she didn't choose them.

"Would have been better without Shinji stealing the glory, but without him I admit we'd have failed," some of Asuka's glow left her. Pouring the chips down her through straight out of the bag, she added it to the garbage bin. Spinning around, her dress flaring out brilliantly, "So…Misato and Kaji were an item in the past were they? She talk about him much?" The girl stalked the door, unwilling the move until she heard more.

This was going to be interesting to watch, a fourteen year old hunting a grown man. Not that Ritsuko really cared, hell the age difference between Gendo and her was likely greater. But how WOULD Misato react? Well, she could at least alleviate Asuka's fears, "She's adamant she doesn't want to see anybody. The number of men that try is staggering, and she turns them all down. And no, she hasn't mentioned Kaji in years." And like that, Ritsuko saw the young pilot smile and prance out on wings of teenage romantic hopes. Damn she envied that…she had those hopes at that age…well hopefully Asuka wasn't rudely awakened to the world as she was.

Gathering up Misato's paperwork, Ritsuko felt the need to make some progress on the reports and details from the fight. Two pilots in one plug, never something she thought of, would be interesting to see how that worked. Overhearing the sounds of a lone man mumbling to himself in the far corner of the bridge, Ritsuko found her target. After Gendo and her little dance, she was feeling tired and damnably hungry. All she wanted was a shower, finish herself off, and get something to eat. But she felt obligated to help Misato…to ease her conscious over the doctors. "Makoto-kun you're still here?" she had overlooked him even being there.

"Oh, Akagi-san! Sorry was fixated on some of these calibrations. Nearly finished with them. Hate to leave it for Shigeru to do, he has the Unit-02 setup to deal with," Makoto sheepishly cringed as Ritsuko approached. Sure enough his screen was loaded with readings and other workings, but in his lap was a small box of food. Eating on the shift, funny thing to be worried about, wasn't really against the rules. Wiping a grain of rice off his lip, "Anything I can do for you?"

Should she feel bad for playing on Makoto's feelings for Misato? If she should, she didn't, "I've some paperwork that Misato is trying to pass off. I've been here since around five am and want to head home. Would you mind taking care of these for her? I'll put in a good word." Not that her word would matter to Misato right now. Misato was living the dream of, what mother or sister to Shinji? Well it was good enough for Misato, so Ritsuko wouldn't judge. Shinji was a very nice boy, she did hope the best for him. Finding Makoto frowning at the handouts, "I can ask somebody else if you're to busy."

Taking them from her, Makoto just shook his head, "I'll do them. Not like I had anything at home anyway. And you don't have to tell her I did it. I know…it's worthless. But some part of me just can't give up completely." Turning around, considering the transaction complete, Makoto put his own work to the side and started working on Misato's.

"Thanks, you're doing her a real service," Ritsuko felt sorry for the man. It was hopeless, even if Misato was on the market. Makoto just wasn't her type of man, but he was trying so hard. Well maybe someday he'd wake up from the dream that was Misato and find somebody. Finding the showers thankfully devoid of people, the tired woman cleaned herself out and finished what Gendo started. In her post bliss haze she drove home stopping for takeout on the way. Her cats were waiting for her when she got home, nearly tripping her.

Petting the greedy little buggers, she fed them first, set her coffee table up with her bounty of food and a nice drink. "Not the type of life I expected…but…" why did she feel like crying? What was this sudden sensation of dread and sadness? She wasn't lying to herself! Life was good for her! Nice food, good friends, and a lover! Just, something was eating at her, something she didn't like. Hiding her relationship, most of her good food coming from her friends ward, and eating alone with cats. The cats, sensing their mistress in distress, caressed and rubbed against her. After a good cry, and a lot of petting to her feline companions, Ritsuko fell against her couch, "Thanks you two. Don't know what came over me." Just a bad moment is all…everything was fine.

X-X

Kissing Rei's temple, Shinji felt her shift and nestle in closer to him on the couch. "This alright to watch?" he asked settling on the news. Rei didn't answer in words, she just draped her arm across his chest and cooed softly. She hadn't said much since she woke up, just a near constant blush and a slight twinkling in her eyes. Covering her hand with his own, Shinji just sighed softly and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, "If you want something else just ask." He tried not to knock over the dirty dishes he had there.

Making small circles with her hands, Rei laid flat out on the couch forcing Shinji against the armrest. The girl made soft murmurings as the two newscasters prattled on about the great victory in the ocean. It didn't take long for the world to know of the attack on the Pacific fleet and Nerv's triumphant victory there. Smelling of the shampoo Shinji picked out for her, and her skin still moist from the shower, Rei radiated contentment.

Stroking Rei's hair with his free hand, Shinji was content to be her pillow. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't a virgin anymore. It wasn't what he expected it would be like, he felt mostly the same. There was no magic 'now you're an adult' feeling about it, just a sense of oneness with the girl nestled against him. A little worried about Rei though, well he was always worried about Rei for various reasons, he wanted to watch over her a little more. Misato was due home soon, it was approaching ten o'clock, but Rei showed no sign of wanting to be apart from him. And he still wanted to talk to her about the events of the day and Kensuke's comment about his friend.

But the whole encounter has been at Rei's pacing and design, ever since the moment he knocked on her door. Stopping over to tell her about the day's events, Rei had just opened the door with a haunted expression. The moment she saw him though she went and embraced him, arms around his neck and pulling him close. And quite unexpectedly he responded, Shinji had to admit ever since the battle he had a small inkling of wanting. Then it just progressed from there, they headed to her room, Rei's hands clawing and desperately pulling on him. Now Shinji'd have been content to just go to a certain degree of heavy petting…Rei pushed the envelope.

"I made such a big issue over…" over something wonderful. Shinji was glad Rei had been patient with him about it, even if her patience did wear out in the end. He had been silly, making her hold off on something that wasn't that large a deal. Feeling Rei's head move, looking up at him, Shinji just waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing Rei-chan. Just sorry I was being selfish about dragging things out so long." She blinked rapidly at him and went back to softly dozing against his side. She hadn't spoken…not since she woke up. Was she really ok? Maybe he should ask Ritsuko about it next time he saw the woman.

Rei had just been so sensitive over the whole ordeal. For Shinji it had been a new experience for sure, he had thought sex was solely contained in the penis. But it had been a full body sensation that washed over him, and it took so much effort! The sweat and fluids…so messy! But it was beyond words, he had never felt so connected to a person. Rei though…such sounds that came out of her! Never before had Shinji heard her make such loud noises, it was so unexpected. Their previous sensual encounters she had been loud, but this time it sounded as if she hurt herself in her panting. And by the time he had finished himself, Rei seemed to have convulsed and went full ridged roughly five! And when he did finish inside her, her eyes rolled up, body went rail rod stiff and she…well she passed out.

"Would you like something else to eat or drink, Rei-chan. Are you sure you're alright…you haven't said anything since you woke up," Shinji gave her a small shake. Maybe he'd make her something cold, ease any agitation her throat received from straining itself. She just looked so peaceful that Shinji had a hard time thinking she was sick. But even at her most docile she spoke to him a little, it was unnerving. When Rei pressed her forehead to his, kissed his lips softly, he melted. Feeling her hand start to trail south to his slacks, she began rubbing, "N-no Rei-chan we can't do it again. Misato-san is due home any minute. It'd not do us any good for her to walk in on us. D-did you want to hear about the mission today?"

Her eyes closed for a moment of contemplation, she drew Shinji's hand to her moistened maidenhead. While she was back in her school uniform, and Shinji in his casual lounging cloths, Rei demonstrated she was sans undergarments. Softly, nearly inaudible, "I still feel so…I love you. B-but if we cannot become one again…tell me." Holding his hand to her for another moment, she released him and reclined back onto him.

"O-ok Rei-chan, you just relax and I'll let you know about it," Shinji was unnerved a little at her behavior. She was so wet, his hand drenched by the slight contact, but why? They were just relaxing in the afterglow. They had retired to their separate showers after Rei woke, and opted to eat supper. Shinji hadn't expected just how great a workout the act of lovemaking was! He had been famished and made far more than usual, and ate a lot more. Then they just…collapsed on the couch like this. "Well you remember Touji and Kensuke coming over and…" Shinji went into full detail of his day.

He spared Rei the humiliating conversation he had with Misato about his reluctance with Rei. What good would that do, make Rei feel like she had forced him just now. She'd feel bad, and he didn't want that, not over something that in hindsight caused her such joy. Talking about Touji and Kensuke's actions, Shinji noticed Rei gripped his shirt in her strong grip. When the story got to Asuka's introduction, Kaji's odd personality that Shinji found pleasing though Rei trembled a little. "Don't worry Rei-chan, she's…an odd girl but not my type…you're my type," he wasn't dumb. Talking about an attractive girl to your girlfriend, likely might cause some sensation of jealousy or worry. Going outside his comfort zone, Shinji cupped Rei's chest and felt her nipple was ridged as she relaxed.

"Then the boat started to rock, and we knew we were under attack," Shinji continued onward with his story. As he spoke he tried to continue his ministrations, and Rei started panting softly. It was only to keep her relaxed and calm, show he wasn't even tempted by the new girl.

And he wasn't, Asuka was an odd girl. Her personality was so outgoing and overbearing, that it made Shinji uncomfortable. She seemed like a nice enough girl though, just not the type he felt he'd be able to relax around. Being judged, critiqued, and likely found lesser by her, not Shinji's ideal situation. While not all bad, her smile was infectious and her confidence a blessing. Was good to know somebody with that conviction was going to be in Unit-02. "And then Misato-san dropped me off. I changed out of that torture device of a plugsuit, and went to your place," he stopped his hands motions. Rei was tensing up again in 'that' way, not good to make a mess on the couch.

"M-more," Rei said in that same almost soundless way. Pushing herself off of Shinji, hovering over him, she held herself just inches away from him. "T-touch me more?" she ran her fingers down his cheek. She frowned when Shinji shook his head with that known look of reluctance. "You wish to know of Tachibana?" Rei rolled off the couch. Positioning herself between Shinji's legs, kneeling before him, she put her arms atop his legs. Shinji had mentioned Kensuke's odd scenario, her legs fidgeted as he did. But now she just sat with her head dangerously close to Shinji's crotch which was showing her soft sounds was having an effect.

Clenching and unclenching his fist, Shinji tried not to show Rei's effect on him. He didn't want to do anything else tonight, he was a little tender and just wanting to cuddle if nothing else. "I wouldn't mind hearing about what happened with Nagato-san after school. She's Kensuke's friend and has this odd idea that Tachibana-san was interested in me. I know that's a misunderstanding. So I'm just trying to find out what happened so I can smoothing things out," Shinji's tongue flopped in his mouth. It was a mixed thrill to have Rei where she was, her eyes glowing up at him. Cupping her cheek, more to push her back just a little bit more and just to caress her, "R-Rei-chan…do you regret what we did today?" The words came out of his inner mind, his self-doubt never truly leaving. A moment of weakness and he blurted it out.

"No regret, never," Rei just rubbed against his hand much akin to a cat. Had Shinji not kept the pressure up, Rei would have collapsed against him. When it was evident she'd have to fight against him to get closer, she relented. "Misunderstanding. Tried to spare Tachibana problems," Rei spoke as little as possible. Taking Shinji's hand into hers, Rei kissed each knuckle separately, "T-today was the best day of my life. You make me…"

The door to the apartment opened with a loud slam and the bang of shoes being kicked off and hitting the wall. "Shin-chan I'm home! Please tell your Misa-chan you have food for her!" a very drunken and slurred Misato yelled out. Shambling deeper into the apartment, shedding her jacket and barrette on the ground in a messy show of uncaring, Misato flipped the lights on as she entered. Tumbling towards the couch, "And here I thought you'd be over at your little girlfriends…R-Rei you're still hear?" Misato propped herself up on the couch behind Shinji and sputtered as she saw the rather compromising position.

"M-Misato-san its…yeah…uh…food is in the microwave for you," Shinji didn't know what to really say. Hard to come up with something with Rei where she was. They weren't unclothed or anything, but it was obviously approaching something. Tensing up as Misato's hands clamped onto his shoulder, "Was just telling Rei-san about the events on the boat is all. D-did everything go over well at Nerv?" He could smell the drink on her breath from where he was sitting, and his mind went to dark places. Would she say something to Rei regarding his little fear that morning?

Supporting herself solely on Shinji's shoulder, Misato's hair hung limply over her shoulder. "Ayanami-kun, it's late and I'm tired. Both Shinji-kun and I had a long day…so why don't you call it a night? Shin-chan will be here tomorrow. Alright?" she was somber holding back on something. With a push off the lad, Misato launched herself towards the kitchen and the promised awaiting food.

Getting up almost instantly, Misato's entrance broke Rei out of her inner thought train. Following behind Misato, "I wish to stay." No longer did Rei have the lethargic and tranquil grace she had while it was just Shinji and she lounging on the couch. Her voice was strained though, as if speaking did cause her pain, but it was louder than Shinji heard in the last hour. With a longing glance at Shinji, Rei quickly beset the older woman. "There is no reason for me to leave at present," her body swished back and forth with untapped energy.

Hating conflict, especially between his two favorite people, Shinji was loath to follow into the kitchen but felt obligated. Shifting his slacks to hide his fading erection, he was nearing the kitchen with bated breath and shaky knees. "Misato-san, is it alright if she stays a little longer?" he knew Misato wanted her out but maybe he could bargain. "I could make you a nice drink, we can sit and you can tell her of your view of things. I couldn't really do it justice," get Misato happy and keep Rei from being kicked out. Just why were those two at odds lately though.

"No Shin-chan, it's late and she has school tomorrow. You have tests in the morning, something about you and Soryu reaching two-hundred plus sync. I don't know the whole of it, just Ritsuko called me while I was at the bar," Misato said sheepishly. Apparently Misato wasn't supposed to go where she had been found, so she acted the scold child. Taking her supper out of the microwave, Misato stopped when a very determined Rei stood in her path defiantly. Sniffing the air, Misato stumbled back a half step, "Damn girl you reek of…of…what did I walk in on? Shinji, its bed time for you and her! After all you've been through today, don't make it worse. Just…take her home now." Seeming to sober up a little, Misato stood confidently over the girl, "Don't make me make this an order."

Almost sensing Rei about to do something they'd both regret, Shinji acted. Grabbing his girlfriend by the bicep he pulled her gently. "We can see each other after school Rei-chan. It was a wonderful evening already…why ruin it by getting into a fight?" he had to hope she backed down. Too many things were happening today, his mind was reeling. First meeting the unique Second Child, then an angel, followed by making love for the first time, and now it appeared Misato and Rei were about to actually fight! Wrapping another arm around her waist, Shinji saw Misato's eyebrow raise at that, "Let's just get you home. We can talk later."

The hard lines around Rei's eyes vanished when she turned. "If we must," back was her softness and wispiness. With a nod and salute to Misato, Rei allowed herself to be escorted back to her apartment. It was a walk made in silence, Rei matching Shinji's hand placement and holding him close. Thankfully she had left her door unlocked after her quick shower, so Shinji had no issues pushing it open with his foot. As she was set down on her bed though she desperately reached out as Shinji backed away. "D-don't go. Today was…bad. Store…Akagi…the battle…you make it worth going through," she pleaded as she held his hands.

"I want to stay," and Shinji did after seeing and hearing that but, "if I do though Misato-san will get mad. And who knows what she'd do if that happened. We can…we will talk about it tomorrow alright?" Those eyes, he hated seeing that sorrow there, but it was apparent Rei didn't like what he was saying. Fighting the overwhelming temptation to sit back down next to her, Shinji did the best he could and repeated her little knuckle kiss. "I'll try to talk some sense into Misato-san. Maybe next time she'll listen."

With a nod, Rei just fell onto her side on the bed and reached for one of her books. It was a tactical manual and rolled to her side. Clearly unhappy with his action, Rei was showing it as only she could. "I will make efforts to improve matters as well," she intoned with a finality that spoke for itself.

Rustling her hair, god he loved how silky smooth it was, Shinji left her to her book. Whenever he could get her to talk about those things, it was so over his head it was amazing. Girl was astonishing on so many levels, it was a shock she was seeing him. His heart was full, the entirety of the evening had been great. The fears failing her, not living up to some unknown standards, were gone. Then it was just basking in quiet and peaceful time together. If he had to judge it was them on the couch he enjoyed better. He wasn't afraid of hurting her, of rushing, or doing something wrong. Just being with Rei as they enjoyed most. She was so attentive as he told the events of the day…waiting on every word. Yes being with Rei was strange, her personality was peculiar to others, but well worth all the hassle.

"Shinji-kun, can you get me beer? I forgot to grab one," Misato called out dazedly from the couch. The lights in the living room were off again, but a single blinding light illuminated the room thanks to the kitchen. "Sorry about kicking Rei out, by the way. Just not in the mood to…thinking we could both relax for one evening after all the junk we had today," she at least sounded sincere. Picking at her food, the plate on her belly and her feet up on the table, she very audibly destroyed her meal.

Grabbing the can of swill Misato considered ambrosia and one for Pen-Pen, Shinji left the birds open on the ground and meandered back to Misato. What did he say to her now, did she know what happened, would she be upset? "Here you go, Misato-san?" he touched the can to her cheek and she jumped. Glad the food didn't get overturned, Shinji considered going to his room or joining her. She patted the cushion next to her answering his question. "So how were things at Nerv, you didn't seem to want to go back?" he considered asking Misato about Kaji but chose not.

"Annoying as hell as always. Why do we need to do so much paperwork to save the bloody world?" Misato popped the can open with one hand. After a mighty drink and belch, she scratched her belly just below the plate. "Thankfully Rits took over for me and I fled. Just glad I didn't walk in on you two going at it. Last thing I need to worry about," she took a sidelong glance over at Shinji. Observing for a moment, her firm visage melted into a smile and she gave him a playful knock on the head. With a nice but sleepy laugh, "But my Shin-chan isn't like that. Better than those other guys that just think with their dicks. Don't ever change."

"I-I won't Misato-san," Shinji hoped he wasn't lying. He wouldn't fib, his first taste had been far more than he ever expected out of life. What he really liked though was how Rei seemed to respond. He was making somebody happy! Making the girl he cared for happy! That was enough for him. Listening to Misato prattle on about work and forms, Shinji started to drift off from time to time. Before he knew it, he was waking up to the morning sun streaming in the window and Misato drooling on him.

She must have shifted in her sleep and fell on him. Her head was on his chest, the rest of her…well it was best Shinji not think how his morning problem fit perfectly between her 'babies' as she so oft called them. Odd morning to say the least, but she was comfortable enough to sleep like that…it made him happy. Family…could he really consider Misato family? He prayed her could, just as he prayed things with Rei and him stayed good.

X-X

Author Notes

Well moving the story along and trying to mix in the happy/sad and keep the plot moving at a nice pace. Thinking I got a good mix moving, and not laying things on SUPER thick but good enough for ya to pick up on ideas. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


End file.
